


风险收益比

by Blair_Rivers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 108,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair_Rivers/pseuds/Blair_Rivers
Summary: 待授翻：The Risk-Reward Ratio在惹得伏地魔的不快后，破碎的、不带任何幻想的德拉科向凤凰社投诚了。赫敏对他的怜悯延伸出了更多东西，而他也不再仅仅视她为泥巴种。他们发现，彼此比想象中意味着更多。 【Angst, Smut, FEELS】
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue:Of Monsters and Men

You're gone,gone,gone away

I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you. 

【Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men】

贝拉特里克斯就像是人类孩童的噩梦。她悬在赫敏身上，斜睨着她，一次又一次大声喊道“钻心剜骨！”，带着疯狂，与令人绝望的愉悦。这是前所未有的。赫敏在这一切发生的时候，不能思考，也无法呼吸；她所能做的只有尖叫，直至声带嘶哑。她现在明白了为什么纳威的父母会变疯，不知道自己是否也会失去理智——以及什么时候失去。一切都在痛。这是无法描述的。起初她只期盼着死亡——任何事情都比这样的折磨更好，任何事情，只要它能停下。然后咒语停止了，贝拉特里克斯露出一块她的皮肤，开始用刀切割。赫敏在无助地哭泣，她的尊严早已被疼痛所剥夺。与钻心咒相比，就连被贝拉切割皮肉带来的烧灼痛感，也算得上是一种幸运的解脱了。

每当她安静下来时，微弱的呼喊声就飘荡在她耳边。是罗恩，他在无助地呼唤她的名字，每一声都像贝拉的利刃一样刺痛着她。她尝试不去听，也不去看贝拉疯魔般的笑容。纳西莎时不时映入了眼帘，一张苍白而担忧的面孔盘旋在赫敏模糊视野的外围。她尖叫着，在贝拉咯咯笑着时感到喉咙似乎撕裂。

“泥巴种。现在每个人看到你都会知道你是什么东西了。”贝拉的声音中充满了愉悦，纯粹的快乐。这个女巫不停地狂叫，令人战栗。

赫敏哽咽着，啜泣着，咳出了血和鼻涕。在几轮钻心咒之间，她无力地躺在那里，把全部注意力集中在一件事上，这个房间里她最憎恨的人，德拉科·马尔福。他现在已经很高了，笼罩在她上方，按照疯女巫要求的那样站在她身旁。贝拉以为德拉科享受观看赫敏被折磨，但赫敏看得很清楚，即使是在她痛苦得头晕脑胀的时候，她也知道得更多。

他感到害怕又恶心，雪貂一般尖的面庞比平时更加苍白。他的灰色眼睛从没看向赫敏，只是避开她的双眼，停留在他姨妈带来的伤害上。而那使她憎恨他胜过任何人。他明知道这是错的——而他仍然没有帮助她。其他人，他们只是纯粹的恶——你不可能像憎恨邪恶的人那样去憎恨做了坏事的好人。即使赫敏不相信德拉科有过所谓的“好”，他终究是不像他父亲和姨妈那般邪恶的。

“德拉科，”她沙哑的声音呼唤了上百遍了，而他紧闭的嘴唇抽动着，宽阔而消瘦的肩膀在耳朵周围进一步耸起，拿着魔杖的手抽动着，似乎是想做点什么。“求你了！”赫敏哀求着。他听见了，却什么也没做。贝拉大笑起来，发出可怕的尖叫声，然后又开始大叫。

“钻心剜骨！钻心剜骨！钻心剜骨！” 赫敏尖叫着，尖叫着，尖叫着。身体终于瘫软下来，她用充血的眼睛恳求地看着德拉科，希望他能听见她。

“德拉科，德拉科我求求你，德拉科，拜托……” 她感觉自己正在贬低自己，但这已经不重要了。

“这泥巴种想要你，德拉科。她以为你能给她什么？死亡……或是其他？哈，对了，其他，说不定呢？来吧亲爱的，问问她。” 贝拉低语道。 德拉科懊恼地看了她一眼，拖着步子慢慢向前。赫敏在意识到贝拉的暗示时感到无比恶心，紧接着另一层面的恐惧席卷了她。贝拉戳了戳德拉科，他看向赫敏——看向她半裸的胸部，简单的白色棉质胸罩上潦草写着血淋淋的几个字，“泥巴种”，“渣滓”，“妓女”。

“你想要什么？”他的声音低沉得几乎听不见。赫敏盯着他铂金色的脑袋，似乎能在他的颅骨上烧穿一个洞。

“德拉科，德拉科。我们曾在一个学校，我，我以为我知道你。你不是这样的，你不是这种人。拜托了，我从没想到……拜托了德拉科，帮帮我。” 她语无伦次地乞求着他，而他终于看向她的眼睛。痛苦和羞耻破坏了他完美的面貌——如此精致。他的脸上没有血、鼻涕和眼泪。只有赫敏有。

泥巴种

她呜咽着，有点厌恶自己的乞求，却又忍不住。贝拉被逗乐了，尖声大笑起来。“求你了！求你了德拉科···动手吧，杀了我，拜托。” 他畏缩了一下，灰色的眼睛里闪烁着银亮的泪光。赫敏恨他。他没有权利对此感到难过，因为被撕成碎片的是她。他怎么敢？

“我—我···”德拉科摇摇头向后退了半步，闪耀的灰色眼睛仍然盯住赫敏充血的双眼。

“拜托了！拜托了德拉科！我在求你！请杀了我，只是杀了我。求你了。” 这些话在她的嚎啕大哭中倾吐了出来，她把剩下的所有感情都倾注到对这个她一直瞧不起的男孩的恳求中去了，拼命说服他结束她的生命。赫敏即使痛苦万分，也看出其中的讽刺意味。德拉科呜咽着——实实在在地呜咽了一声，跌跌撞撞地向后退去，摇着头，满脸恐惧。赫敏被他的无能吓到了，她模模糊糊地想到，他看上去好像很在乎，以一种病态而胆怯的形式。他在乎，但他该死的太过懦弱而不能做任何事！她厌弃他。

“我恨你！我恨你！我——” 赫敏拼命反抗那个让她动弹不得的咒语，双脚咚咚撞击着地板，她朝德拉科怒吼着，血淋淋的嘴唇溅出唾沫，而德拉科只是畏缩得更厉害了。赫敏疯狂的尖叫被打断，贝拉对这出戏感到了厌烦，大声喊道：“钻心剜骨！”

然后赫敏无声地尖叫起来，如野兽一般可怕。德拉科看着，颤抖着。

当哈利和罗恩冲出来救赫敏时，她在昏迷和清醒的边缘反复游走。混乱在一瞬间占据了她周围，她的意识渐渐回笼。贝拉对她施的咒语使她瘫在地板上，哈利在对付贝拉特里克斯，而罗恩在攻击卢修斯马尔福。

“坚持住，赫敏！”哈利听起来像是小天狼星，赫敏心想，如此的自信，鲁莽，从来不会想到失败。她浑身上下松了口气，精力回转，挣扎着反抗魔咒，那个把她像一只无助甲虫般钉在马尔福庄园的大理石地板上的魔咒。但什么也没发生。她烧灼的喉咙哽住一声抽泣。她必须挣脱出来并拿到她的魔杖---就在两米远，随意地掉落在转过身面对哈利的贝拉身边的地板上。

贝拉和哈利在疯狂地互扔咒语，赫敏在那一刻决定了他们必须使用比缴械咒和昏昏倒地更强大的咒语。伏地魔的右把手使用了两个不可饶恕咒，和每一个专为残害和撕裂肉体与灵魂的黑魔法咒语。如果哈利始终仅使用防卫或固定咒的话，他将无法长时间维持与贝拉决斗的狂热状态。如果他击中，贝拉会被打晕或缴械---然而如果她击中哈利，他将面临死亡或更多的痛苦。

在遭受折磨后，她的头脑变得异常清醒，赫敏决定在与食死徒对抗时不再做一个高尚善良的人。痛苦渗进她的全身，把力量浸入到她的骨头里。

罗恩，令人讶异地，游刃有余地对付卢修斯---赫敏绝没想到，他不止仅仅扔出昏迷和缴械咒，还有在不杀死人的情况下又能伤害和致疼的咒语。她感到一点温暖和担忧---是因为她罗恩才打斗得如此凶猛，赫敏希望如果他杀死了卢修斯，不要为此感到难过。他们从前都没有杀过人，赫敏猜想第一次一定很难。

她回转视线，将注意力放在现况上，希望咒语会因为贝拉的分散而减弱，然后她就可以挣脱这无形的枷锁。但没有这样的好运。她咒骂着，呜咽着，微弱地反抗着，大量失血使她的头脑晕眩。好像已经过了很久，而实际上距离罗恩和哈利冲进大厅只有几分钟，一张脸出现在她上方。德拉克·马尔福。赫敏退缩了一下，突然而猛烈地意识到自己的裸露；钻心咒期间她弄湿了牛仔裤的那一片；写在她苍白皮肤上的侮辱；鼻子下流干的清涕。她肮脏、恶心而无助，如果他愿意他可以做···任何事···她脑海里回避了各种可能性，变得一片空白而无措，无法好好思考。

“别。” 她呜咽道，他为这暗示性的指控畏缩了一下。

“德拉科！”一声沙哑和低沉的喊叫传向他俩。德拉科转过头看向那个急切的女声。”德拉科！抓上泥巴种赶快走！“

“快走，妈妈！我会跟过来！”他大声回道，挥舞着他的魔杖似要赶走纳西莎。即使在恐惧之中赫敏发现她也在鄙视着德拉科的懦弱。他回过头来看向赫敏，神情晦暗难辨，举起他的手。赫敏双眼紧闭了一会儿，不论他要做什么她都鼓起了勇气——但还是害怕他会按照他家人的意愿把她带到一个可以继续折磨她的地方。

“力劲松懈。” 他沉声说道。赫敏睁开双眼，正好看见德拉科轻轻一挥魔杖，伴随着释放咒的完成。她的脑海因重复着这个词感到眩晕---力---力劲松懈？为什么？但当她尝试挪动时，她的双臂移动了。德拉科似乎真的释放了她……梅林的份上这是怎么回事？

“德拉科？”赫敏的声音在询问究竟发生了什么时破碎了，然后她意识到今天是她第一次以名称呼他。她呻吟着起身，怀疑的眼神望着他，无力地拽着她衣服的碎片。

“赫敏的魔杖飞来。” 魔杖刚飞到德拉科的手里，他就把它递给了她，带着一种奇怪的痛苦的表情把它压在了她手里。赫敏猜想不论是他家还是伏地魔对于让她“溜走”都不会高兴。“离开这儿，赫敏。伏——伏地魔马上要来了。” 赫敏又一次震惊了，她迟钝的大脑意识到他刚才也第一次叫了她的名字。这不知怎么的使她恼怒，而有了魔杖在手，她有足够的勇气表现出来。

“怎么不是泥巴种了？”她反抗性地抬起她的下巴，示意着那个血淋淋刻在她胸前的词，还有手臂与胃部。就好像她击中他了似的——他的脸变得通红，并向后退缩，跌跌撞撞。他的肩膀像她之前乞求他时那样耸起了，像是他羞愧的标志。他忽略了她的话。

“离开这儿，格兰杰。把马桶和黄鼠狼带走，在我父亲和亲爱的贝拉阿姨杀了他们之前。”赫敏瞥了一眼哈利和罗恩，两人都还勉强能坚持住。她到底要怎么帮忙？她摇摇晃晃地站了起来，面对德拉科。

“为什么？”她问道。他下巴紧绷，肌肉痉挛着。

“我---” 他开始说话，但突然停住了。比尔和芙蓉握着多比的手幻影显形进了房间，一出现，他们的魔杖就吐出闪闪发光的咒语。

“为什么？” 赫敏再一次问道，只想着如果德拉科会救她，那个他曾经喜欢羞辱的女孩，也许他还有希望。也许她能说服他来······

“我不是该死的禽兽，赫敏，格兰杰。如果我离开，如果我不按要求去做那些事，我的家人和我会被杀害或者折磨。为了活下去，我必须做。”

“真他妈的高尚，” 她啐了一口，对于他对她的挑衅毫无反应而失望。

“他会因为没有抓捕你而折磨我。亲爱的贝拉阿姨对你所做的，跟我之后要经历的比起来简直他妈的微不足道！所以你竟敢跟我谈什么高尚？！” 他的声音开始破碎，嘴唇颤抖着。赫敏看见了他灰色眼睛里闪烁着恐惧的泪光。德拉科不是在说谎，他在帮她之前就想到了被折磨，但那该死的并没有改变赫敏的想法。

“很好，”她以一种极不像赫敏的方式咆哮着，怒不可遏，“在你尖叫的时候想着我，想着如果我在那儿，我他妈的绝不会帮你。昏昏倒地！” 最后一个词被喊了出来，德拉科向后一倒，魔杖从手里掠了出去，他的头碰到了大理石地板。赫敏没有再看他一眼，转过身冲向打斗正在激烈进行的地方。她在比尔·韦斯莱旁边刹住脚步，喊道，“钻心剜骨！” 恨意浸透了她的声音，这个疯女巫无法及时阻止，她瘫倒在地，抽搐着。卢修斯一时分了神——被迫使用了防御魔法而不是咒语。伴随着吼叫他施了一个颤抖的防御咒。

“快点！”多比叫道，将手伸向这五个巫师。他们猛冲向它，哈利在向多比后退时因忙着向卢修斯扔咒而耽搁了一会。

“快来，哈利！”比尔催促道。家养小精灵的魔法和人类不一样，显而易见的一个好处是，多比能幻影显形，通过马尔福的防御机制，把人类也带出去。大家挤在一起时，她的目光和罗恩相遇了。她看见罗恩的脸上写满了惊恐和同情。她感到尴尬，并垂下了眼睛。她所施的钻心咒停止了，就在哈利触碰到多比的时候，贝拉挣扎着蹲下身子，从衣服里拽出一个闪闪发光的东西。当她把银色刀刃扔向他们的时候，嘴里爆发出扭曲的笑声。

赫敏畏缩了，多比幻影移形，然后世界开始扭曲，恶心感攫住了她。

赫敏重重地摔在了沙地上，笨拙地跪倒在地，肚子里那种揪心的感觉消失了。她四肢着地，眼泪滴在了手背和地上，浑身颤抖着。她听见哈利呼唤着多比的名字，声音里填满了恐惧和极度痛苦。但她无法集中，整个世界滑向一片混乱。她安全了吗？他们离开了吗？她的伤口仍在刺痛，她的脑海因过去几小时里发生的一切而支离破碎。只有几个小时？肯定是的。天哪。

“赫敏？” 罗恩熟悉的声音抚慰了她的神经。他帮她站了起来，用手环住她的腰支撑着她。他的手臂陷进了她肋骨上的伤口，但他的气息和感觉就像是家一般。赫敏将头靠在了他身上，轻轻叹气。

“俄敏！踏们对你做了什么？”芙蓉充满担忧的法式口音传向她，”罗恩，我们必须带她进到尼面去。来吧。“

“你能走路吗？”罗恩把头靠在她的头上，对着赫敏耳边说道，热气吹到了她的头皮和鬓边。

“能。”她发现了残存的体力，抬起头来，环顾四周。“噢……” 在她看见哈利垂着头走向他们，怀抱着多比时，她的眼泪又一次充盈了。家养小精灵无力地倚靠在他怀里，赫敏知道他已经死了。她咬住舌尖，尝到了血的味道；贝拉特里克斯终究还是成功害死了一个，而她感到无比的愤怒。罗恩试着将她拉离草地边缘，但赫敏顶住了他的拉扯。“我很抱歉，哈利。”他迎着她的目光，点了点头。

“谢谢，我也很抱歉。”他沉痛地低语道，“我想埋葬它，不用魔法。你们这周围有铁锹吗？”哈利向芙蓉和比尔问道。比尔点头，领着哈利走向黎明即将来临的灰暗中。

“俄敏，请进来，让我修浮你的伤口。” 赫敏紧紧靠在罗恩身上，痛苦地跟着布斯巴顿女巫沿着漫长而蜿蜒的小路，来到一座俯瞰大海的小屋。她的脑子里塞满了自从被捕以来所发生的所有事情。她的思绪一直在游离，却相当肯定自己在受着惊吓的折磨。

她感觉到牛仔裤的湿润紧贴在大腿上，不禁脸红、羞愧，同时又感叹自己居然还有精力去在乎像弄湿裤子这种小事。她的膝盖疼得不行——她一定是扭伤了——等她们来到比尔和芙蓉的房子所在的那座低矮缓坡山顶时，她已经精疲力竭。房子周围有一道小小的白色尖桩篱笆，芙蓉打开的大门上有一块小小的铜匾，上面写着“贝壳小屋”。

“赫敏。”卢娜出现在贝壳小屋敞开的门口，穿着一件棕色工作服，头发编成两根辫子，关切地张开了嘴。“罗恩、芙蓉。”他们拖着沉重的步伐从卢娜身边走过，卢娜朝他们看了一眼，罗恩点了点头，咕哝了一句“你好”。“比尔、哈利和多比呢？他们还好吗？”卢娜的预期几乎和以往一样梦幻，缺乏大多数人的紧迫感。她微微撅起嘴唇，眼里流露出忧虑的神情，这是她对别人的恐惧的唯一明显表现。

“多比死了，”罗恩在领着赫敏走向芙蓉指示的房间时突然开口，“哈利和比尔都还好。哈利正在埋葬多比。来，蜜恩，我把你扶到床上去。”

罗恩最近听起来更强硬了，赫敏迷糊地想着，像海里的锚一样攀附着他。自从他回到他们身边并毁坏了挂坠盒以来，他已经改变了。就好像他的内心发生了某种根本性的变化。他已经成长了。这让赫敏感觉她不用再一个人做所有的思考，在这种情况下，她太脆弱、受伤了，无法做那个组织和团结一众的人。

赫敏像做梦一样躺在床上，听见卢娜低声说她要去陪伴哈利。她心想这女孩很善良。梅林，她已经够累了，还在忍受钻心咒的折磨。她的思绪像陀螺一样不肯停歇。

“罗恩，也许你该走了。我们这尼需要一些隐私。”

“我就在外面，蜜恩。”一只温暖的大手捏了捏赫敏，她眼睛闭着，回捏了一下。门被轻轻关上了。赫敏叹息着睁开眼睛，看向芙蓉，这个美丽的女巫正同情地看着赫敏的伤口。赫敏认为爱比尔对芙蓉有好处。不知怎么的，她看起来更温柔，更好相处了。

“白藓素飞来，” 芙蓉呼喊道，一罐瓶子啪地一声从架子上掉下来，飞到芙蓉手里，“踏们并没有那么糟，你的伤口。” 指挥着一根魔杖在赫敏身上移动，伴随着一连串的喃喃自语，然后芙蓉点点头，魔法扫描证实了她的判断。“看起来你手臂和胸上的伤口是涌刀刃造成的。辣些与魔法有关，涌白藓消除不了。一个治疗师也许会知道如何修浮，但是我不行。”芙蓉一边说，一边把白藓敷在赫敏的其他伤口上，伤口慢慢消失，愈合成粉红色的皮肤。“我很抱歉，俄敏。”

赫敏感到眩晕和麻木。所以，贝拉特里克斯标记了她，不是吗？她似乎无法聚集起精力去在意。“谢谢你，芙蓉。”她沙哑地低语道，然后闭上了眼睛，让这个布斯巴顿女巫沉默地照顾着她的伤口。

赫敏坐在阶梯上，用手支着头，担忧地看着前门。离他们到比尔和芙蓉家已经两个月了，浑身是血，遍体鳞伤，还有死亡。而拉环，该死的他，在他们到达那里三天后就带着剑潜逃了。天知道他怎么逃走的，身体那般支离破碎，但不论如何，他还是走了，被他一起带走的，是摧毁其他魂器的唯一希望——包括赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的奖杯。

自那次失败之后，一切都变得···停滞不前了。没有拉环的帮助他们不可能成功进出古灵阁，没有剑他们也无法摧毁奖杯。一切偷取奖杯的行为只会使伏地魔察觉他们正在积极寻找他的魂器。所以他们开始所谓的“重组”，而在赫敏脑海里不过是停滞不前。

她、哈利和罗恩又加入了凤凰社，现在对抗神秘人采取的是游击战术，偷看和鬼鬼祟祟的活动太多了，赫敏紧张的神经无法承受。霍格沃茨在一个月前已经沦陷，许多人失去了生命……上帝，这么多生命。孩童和老师们都被食死徒杀死了，由伏地魔亲自率领，又被斯内普带领从城堡里退出，该死的。凤凰社设法从有求必应屋和阿不福思的酒馆通连的隧道中安全救出许多人。那挽救了许多生命，却也还远远不够。她用一只手背覆住眼睛，叹了口气，嘴唇紧闭，憋回了眼泪。

就这样，赫敏坐在戈德里克山谷里哈利童年时代的家的楼梯上，焦急地等待着。神秘人绝不会想到在这儿找到他们。凤凰社为整座建筑都施了咒语，在外面的巫师眼里这只是一堆倒塌的废墟。而事实上，旧的损坏和年久失修已经被修复，房子的面积也用魔法增强了，以容纳现在和凤凰社工作的一些巫师。

他们很有条理。赫敏不得不承认，而这很大程度上要归功于哈利，他发现自己内心有一种坚韧的秉性，把他们联合在一起。他也许没有知识和技巧去自己运行凤凰社，但他明智地委托更年长的、更聪明的巫师担任职务，他使得人们很好地团结起来。他不仅仅是哈利了，现在他是那个实实在在的大难不死的男孩。当然，他讨厌这个。赫敏笑了，不知不觉在铺了地毯的楼梯上摇晃着双脚。

哈利、罗恩和韦斯莱先生外出采购食物储备去了。他们这些天花费了很多食物，而最安全的购买地方是麻瓜那儿。所以他们幻影显形去旁边的镇上，然后带着许多杂货出现在门口。赫敏本来要和他们一起的，但自从在马尔福庄园的那天······

她闭上眼睛，将脸埋在膝盖上，竭力不去回想，竭力不让自己沉溺于撩起袖子看那刻在皮肤上的粗糙字母的冲动。

她再也不喜欢出门了。


	2. The Valley of Your Heart

Empty in the Valley of Your Heart  
The harvest left no food for you to eat  
You cannibal,you meat-eater,you see  
But I have seen the same  
I know the shame in your defeat.  
[The Cave, Mum&Sons]

“赫敏？蜜恩，醒醒。”

赫敏摇了摇头，拼命对抗着那些把她像无助的小虫子一样压在马尔福庄园地板上的魔法的束缚。她在贝拉特里克斯一次又一次使用钻心咒的时候惊声尖叫，但那毫无作用。那不能减轻疼痛，也不能带来任何人来救她。哦天哪，她无法承受这种痛苦，她想去死。贝拉特里克斯盘旋在她身上，抽出刀刃刻在赫敏皮肤上时，脸上扭曲着病态的快乐。赫敏呜咽着，颤抖着，哭泣着，一个哭哭啼啼的泥巴种，在马尔福家干净的地板上搞得一团糟。

“求你了，德拉科，帮帮我！”她哀求道，“求你了···杀了我！”泪水从她脸上滑落，涌出的涕液覆住了她的上唇，她的双眼紧闭着，恳求着德拉科·马尔福为她结束这一切，停止这一切。“拜托了······”赫敏又一次吐出，睁开眼睛充满了乞求，但德拉科只是带着惊惧和畏缩的眼神看着她。赫敏哽咽、抽泣。她恨他。

“啊——”赫敏猛地睁开眼睛，深深吸了口气，身子猛地立了起来，砰的一声，她的前额一阵剧痛，眼前冒了金星。

“嗷！”一声抱怨的男声——罗恩——赫敏脑子里回荡着他痛苦的叫喊，她的手摸着自己额头，小心翼翼地扶住。

“罗恩？”赫敏回躺在她的枕头上，晕乎乎地眨了眨眼。天这可真是该死的疼。罗恩的头简直硬得令人吃惊。她抬起头却只能看见黑暗中悬着的一颗头。黑暗？她才刚刚回房间在晚饭前躺下，现在就黑夜了？她一定是睡着了，她迟钝地意识到。赫敏的脸被泪水浸湿了，并且头痛欲裂，还流了点鼻涕。她抬起袖子擦了擦，颤抖地叹了口气。只是一场梦。

“我听见你的尖叫了，像个该死的女妖。”罗恩不安地解释了他出现在赫敏的小卧室的原因，“我想着，嗯，你一定是在做噩梦。”

“我就是。”

“那，嗯···”罗恩看起来极其窘迫，他揉着前额正在形成的肿块，挣扎着说道，“那你想谈谈吗？”赫敏对罗恩那令人宽慰的Ronness感到一阵大笑。

“不，不是很想，”她平静地说道，泪水缓缓从脸上流下，她抬头望着罗恩苍白的脸——在透过窗帘透出的微弱月光下悬浮在她上方。他点点头，明显松了口气。

“啊，好的。我猜我这就回---”他朝卧室门的方向挥挥手，然后从床上退了回去。赫敏看着他的尴尬，暗自发笑。“到我的床上去，”他接着说道，“晚安，蜜恩。”

“晚安，罗恩，还有---谢谢你。”罗恩摆了个“没问题”的手势，咧嘴一笑，雪白的牙齿闪耀在月光中。门在他身后咔哒一声关上了。赫敏颤抖地叹了口气，用手背擦了擦湿漉漉的脸颊。

几乎每个晚上她都会模模糊糊的梦见那些发生过的事。有时候比现实更糟，有时候又比现实好太多。但多数，就像今晚，只是现实的混乱版本。她这些天熬夜到很晚，几乎不能入睡——有时候好几天都没有睡眠。不是说没人在意，而是在戈德里克山谷的事务确实非常繁忙，睡眠时间表到处都是。但是，尽管她努力避免睡觉，最终在今天这样的日子里，睡眠不足还是让她陷入困境，不自觉地入睡。

然后噩梦席卷而来，伴着“钻心剜骨”的尖叫，和银色刀刃的闪现，那双懦弱的灰色眼睛也存在着，看着她受折磨，还有无能与愤怒带来的羞辱。

门外传来极大的敲门声，罗恩跳了起来，“我去开！” 他紧张地嘟囔着，然后像只受惊的兔子一样匆匆走出饭厅，来到门厅。赫敏听见休息室里传来弗雷德的骂声，从她的有利视角可以看见他赶向前门。他们通常要成队去应门的·····以防万一。

赫敏焦虑地注视着前庭，心跳开始加快。要说食死徒找到他们，并且没有人通知凤凰社是不太可能的，所以当有人在外出做任务——带着被抓捕，被行刑逼供出秘密的可能性——每当有人敲门时，房子里的人都会僵住。毕竟一般来说凤凰社成员会直接幻影移形到前庭，实在没什么道理要去敲门。

“罗恩，你知道我们不应该在人们外出执行任务时单独应门的，你个饭桶。” 赫敏听见弗雷德说道，而罗恩本能地抗议着。每个人都屏住了呼吸等待着，弗雷德从门内喊道，“暗号？”

没有麻瓜能够看到这栋房子，而对于任何巫师来说这只会是从前的一堆废墟。尽管有足够的魔法屏障来隐藏这支军队不让神秘人看见，但像其他人一样，当有人在没有返回计划的情况下接近这栋房子时，赫敏总是无法说服自己放松。

“恶作剧成功。”

赫敏竖起的耳朵刚好听见莱姆斯卢平尴尬的声音从门外传来。这是表明是他本人并且没有被胁迫的暗号，如果他因为某种原因需要从外面进入房子的话。弗雷德和乔治已经选取了所有的暗号——天知道为什么他俩被允许做这项工作——而莱姆斯看起来很不喜欢。

莱姆斯的声音听起来硬朗有力，赫敏死死抓住书本的手稍稍松开了一些。她如释重负地看了哈利一眼，哈利笑了，他的神情传递着放松。“他听起来挺好，” 她说，想起了大概一个月前一名傲罗要去监视马尔福庄园，结果幻影移形回来时，胸部因为一场伏击和阴险的咒语而被剥开。还有一些赫敏不怎么认识的巫师只是外出了，就再也没回来。

“我有两名囚徒，” 莱姆斯透过门说道，“一个清醒但无魔杖且愿意配合，另一个中了夺魂咒，无魔杖且温顺。”

赫敏的脊椎啪一下挺直了，她的手又嵌入了书里。她朝哈利撇去一眼，后者已经站起来，拿着魔杖匆匆向前门走去。赫敏犹豫了好一会儿才站起，跟在他后面，拿出了自己的魔杖。韦斯莱夫人，乔治和金斯莱也都同样从休息室倾涌进前庭。赫敏和韦斯莱夫人在小门厅两边的拱门里注视着。赫敏的魔杖因手心出汗而有点拿不太稳，她的心砰砰直跳，韦斯莱夫人则用微笑安抚她。

弗雷德吱呀一声打开门，只将头和魔杖探了出去，然后点了点头，打开了门的剩余部分。

“好吧，不是这该死的白鼬就好了！” 罗恩咆哮了一声。德拉科·马尔福走进屋子时，赫敏的胸膛开始紧绷。恐惧席卷了她，她的脑海变得一片空白；她似乎无法呼吸了，肺部叫嚣着空气，但于事无补。她摇摇晃晃，踉跄地向后退去，魔杖咔哒一声掉在地上，她记起了。她看见马尔福，然后回忆如潮水般涌来。她听见贝拉特里克斯尖叫着“钻心剜骨”，然后嘲笑她，看见马尔福站在她被魔法束缚的身体旁边，眼里满是恐惧和胆怯，却什么也没做——她又一次感到了她曾经历过的那种极度的痛苦和绝望。

“赫敏，我亲爱的。” 韦斯莱夫人打断了赫敏脑海里萦绕着的回忆，她温暖地搂住赫敏的肩膀，轻柔拥抱着她。她母亲般的双手抚慰着赫敏后背，并拥着她退出前庭，回到餐厅——远离马尔福。过了一段时间，惊惧才得以平息，赫敏的注意力又集中起来。她终于带着清澈的眼眸抬起头来，坐在了桌子旁，魔杖放在桌上，韦斯莱夫人蹲在她身边。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？” 韦斯莱夫人担忧道，“发生什么了？”

“只是——只是惊惧发作罢了。” 赫敏回复道，感觉舌尖有千吨重，“我很好，说真的。” 她坐着环顾了周围，能看见休息室，能看见德拉科·马尔福坐在沙发上，瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀耷拉着，嘴巴嚅动着，和哈利说话。哈利举着魔杖站在他面前，神情冰冷。赫敏得费很大力气才能在看到马尔福的那一眼不被恐惧再一次环绕，她将注意力放在她的呼吸上，注视着地板。

“来。” 韦斯莱夫人将一只马克杯放进她手里，赫敏看也不看抿了一口，火焰威士忌在她的喉咙里燃烧。如果莫丽·韦斯莱都将酒推给她了，那她的处境一定很糟糕。她微笑着含泪道谢，又抿了一口，酒精稍稍稳定了她的神经。“你确定你没事吗，赫敏亲爱的？”

“我会好的，谢谢你，韦斯莱夫人。只是······震惊。”

“确实如此。”韦斯莱夫人看着休息室里发生的一切，赫敏感觉到她想要在那里——听听在发生什么。

“你过去吧···” 赫敏朝客厅里的紧张场面挥了挥手，“我就在这儿多呆一会儿。”

“你确定吗？”

“是的，是的，请务必如此。我很好，真的。”

“那么亲爱的，需要我时尽管叫我。” 韦斯莱夫人拍了拍赫敏的膝盖，匆匆走进对面房间。

赫敏观察着——她不想看见马尔福但是她强迫自己这么做。她不会让他的存在这般控制她。她不能看见他就崩溃。如果战斗中发生这样的事，那可能会导致她和她周围的人被杀死。赫敏鼓起勇气，告诉自己她比这更坚强，而她几乎就相信了。

马尔福还在和哈利说话——似乎是在回答问题，但赫敏判断不出他在说什么。他所在的沙发并不能给她一个很好的视角，主要就是他的后脑勺，和说话时嘴角的动作，他坚挺的鼻子，以及左手冷淡的手势。憎恨和恐惧在赫敏的血管里流淌，但她不再惊慌。

她机械地抿着火焰威士忌，注视着这场审讯。过了一会儿哈利突然点点头，向赫敏走来，手指插在他那乱蓬蓬的头发里面梳理着，在她的对面坐下。

“你还好吗，蜜恩？” 他的绿色眼睛充满了担忧，嘴巴拉扯成一个紧张的弧度。她点点头。

“我现在很好。”她瞥了一眼客厅和德拉科·马尔福耷拉着的身形。“发生什么了，哈利？”

“马尔福想以投降换取我们的保护。” 哈利尖锐地吐了出来，赫敏的眼睛瞪大了。

“你在开玩笑。”

“恐怕不是。”

“为什么？” 赫敏前额皱起，她想不明白。哈利重重叹了口气，双肘支在桌子上，双手托着下巴。

“你想听详细点的，还是长话短说？”

“长话短说。你可以之后再说细节，” 她轻轻补充了句，“如果我想听的话。”

哈利又叹了口气，解释道，”显然马尔福拒绝服从神秘人的命令。“ 为了回应赫敏疑惑的神情，他补充道，”他不愿杀死任何人，显然。总之，神秘人开始……” 哈利明显缩了缩，不知不觉握紧拳头，又松开了，”因为他的不服从而开始惩罚他，但马尔福还是不愿杀死任何人。最后，卢修斯和他断绝了关系，然后神秘人威胁说，如果马尔福不照他说的去做，就杀了纳西莎。“

“按马尔福的话说，他不能做到杀人，显然。所以他带着他母亲逃走了。他去了格里莫广场，莱姆斯发现他在那里和他母亲游荡——他不得不下夺魂咒因为他母亲不愿意离开卢修斯。总之，他现在在这里，求着庇护，我不知道到底该怎么办。”哈利再一次叹气，又蹂躏起他的头发，看向赫敏，“我不知道我们能否相信他，蜜恩，我不知道怎么做。”

赫敏想说的有很多。  
杀了他。  
把他扔出去。  
在他的注视下杀了他妈妈。  
折磨他然后杀死他。  
折磨他妈妈。  
让他受苦。

赫敏深吸了口气，望向哈利的绿眼睛。他们都长期被紧张和恐惧的阴影所笼罩，在莱姆斯和金斯莱的细心监督下，他在大多数事情上成了他们实际的领袖。他承担了很多负担，而赫敏想让他快乐。她咬紧嘴唇思索着马尔福是否可信。她张开口又停住，尝试了一次，却又结结巴巴地停下来。

这与那件事有关，回忆又一次涌入她的脑海，她感到恶心和战栗。哈利，上帝保佑他，他注意到了，克制住自己明显的不耐烦，静静等待她找到合适的字眼。“在---在马尔福庄园······”赫敏摇了摇头，把一只手放在桌子上，稳住身形，这感觉虽然不是完全的惊惧发作，但还是很糟糕并且让她想吐。

“赫敏。” 哈利的声音充满了温暖、担忧和真挚，“赫敏，没事的。你在这里，和我在一起。你很安全。”

“对不起，哈利，” 过了一会儿，她勉强对关心她的朋友笑了笑，继续下去，用手指梳理着她纠结的头发，“当你从地牢出来，打斗发生的时候，马尔福本可以杀了我，或者带我一起幻影移形——那是他本该做的。但相反他···他放我走了并且将魔杖还给了我。”

“所以你是说我们能相信他？” 哈利根据她的陈述推断道，赫敏点点头。

“抱歉我之前没有告诉你，但是——”

“没关系，你之前也没有理由要告诉我。”他明亮的眼睛闪烁着柔软的同情，赫敏第千百次意识到有一个像哈利这样的朋友是多么幸运。他不需要解释就能理解她。她还没有向任何人说过这一切，而目前为止也没有人问起，谢天谢地。赫敏怀疑他们的不打听更多是由于巫师缺乏心理学知识，而不是出于她希望的尊重隐私。然而赫敏对此很感激，尽管她觉得麻瓜们认为把自己经历讲出来很重要这一点可能是对的，但她还没准备好。

“谢谢你，哈利。”

“没事。” 哈利挠了挠耳后，不安地望着右边稀薄的空气，这一天的敏感指数恐怕得超标了。空气中充满了赫敏并不想说出来的东西，这紧张的情绪令人几近窒息。“所以，你觉得他说的是事实咯？我们能相信他不会在背后捅我们一刀？”哈利回到正题，赫敏点头，庆幸这个转移。

“我认为他是真心的。我是说，我们应该像囚犯那样对待他，只是以防万一。但是我不认为这是场阴谋。而如果不是，并且他需要我们的帮助·····那么拒绝他会是错误的。”她不情愿地说道。

“你是比我更好的人，赫敏。换做是我，我会更想要诅咒他，而不是庇护他。” 赫敏不带任何幽默感地短促地笑了笑。声音有些大而刺耳。她看见马尔福的头转向他们。于是她很快移开视线，并且深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来。她不会让他造成她的恐慌，她拒绝害怕他。那个混蛋。

“哦我是想要诅咒他，但我不会。” 她回头看了看他，后者将头转开了，金色头发看起来有些脏，耷拉在耳朵旁。他似乎吓坏了，赫敏看到他的挫败和害怕，内心忽然充满了力量。她微微一笑，脱口而出，“能让我去告诉他么？” 哈利盯着她看了很长时间，大概是在评估她的心理状况。

“我猜可以···如果你认为你能应付的话，赫敏。但为什么？” 他立马低下头，尴尬地看了她一眼，“对不起，你不必告诉我的。” 但赫敏毫不犹豫地决定告诉他——一种出于她和马尔福位置调换的讽刺所产生的深深的满足感。

“在···好吧。他不愿意做任何事。他不愿意为我说话。他不愿意让他们停下。他也不愿意······” 赫敏不想说她是怎样求着马尔福杀了她的。她勉强扯出一个笑容，“现在他是那个需要我—呃，我们帮助的人，但你知道的——” 哈利点点头，“而我要去做他所做不到的，正确的事。” 她的笑容变得凶狠起来，她知道这是真的，鉴于她的脸上肌肤变得又冷又紧。“但愿这能烧了他。” 哈利紧张地眨了眨眼睛，她通常看起来不是这样的。赫敏给了哈利一个真诚而脆弱的微笑。“对不起，我知道这听起来很可怕，但是——”

“不，这听起来完全合情合理。” 于是赫敏站起来，喝光了最后一点火焰威士忌，在其滑入喉咙时颤抖了一下。

“来吗？” 她问道，哈利紧紧点了点头。

“你确定你没事吗？”

“我很好，哈利。我保证。” 赫敏安慰他，信心满满地大步向休息室走去。至少，她希望她看起来很自信——她仍然感觉有些发抖，心脏还在狂跳，但她下定了决心。她绕着沙发的一头走过去，站在德拉科·马尔福面前，后者抬起头瞪大了眼睛。她能看到有一丝恐惧的光芒掠过，而这给了她力量。她知道这并不对，但不论如何还是喜欢上了这种感觉，当然这也是可以理解的。“马尔福。”

“赫——格兰杰。” 他以一种恐惧的，含糊不清的声音回答道。他听起来完全不像是在学校里面的那个混蛋，而是放大了他当时在庄园里的那种恐惧和不确定，那时······赫敏赶紧打断了这些想法。她不需要现在想起。她用一种锐利的目光审视着他，试图使自己的脸变得冷漠无情，双臂交叉在胸前。哈利在她身后踱步，准备在她需要的时候给予支持或者接替她。她很感激，但不需要。她能保持淡定的，她可以。

马尔福依然耷拉着，一件昂贵的羊毛大衣披在他瘦削而宽阔的肩膀上，两只手臂藏在里面---似乎是环在腰上。他身上穿的那件灰色丝绸衬衫上沾有血迹和污垢，外套和裤子上也有，甚至头发上也沾染了。他的脸比她上一次看见显得更消瘦了，眼睛下有浓浓的阴影，他那瘦削的双颊使本来就很尖的脸变得更加棱角分明，不讨人喜欢。他看上去糟透了。赫敏深吸了口气，缓缓吐出，欣赏着眼前的情景。

“偷窥够了吗，格兰杰？” 马尔福用他从前那种傲慢刻薄的声调吼了出来。赫敏不假思索地厌恶地撇撇嘴。

“如果我要偷窥你，绝对不会是现在。你有看看自己什么样吗？” 赫敏的反驳正中他下怀，他真的畏缩了一下，缩进了大衣里。赫敏不知道自己该感到胜利还是内疚。他看起来如此可怜，就好像他想缩成一小团，蜷在沙发上。

“哈，你说得对，蜜恩。” 罗恩附和了一声，而赫敏在马尔福蜷缩得更厉害时咬紧了嘴唇。她本应该是那个宽宏大量的人，而不是在这里奚落他。

“所以，我猜你会告诉我你们对于我和我母亲的决定了，” 马尔福空洞地说道，“这听起来很公平，我猜。鉴于······” 他与赫敏的目光相遇，赫敏毫不退缩地凝视着，接着他先打破了对望，“鉴于我所做的，或是我没有做的。对不起，格兰杰。” 他又看了她一眼，“不管你决定对我···和我母亲做什么。我都真的很抱歉。”

赫敏感觉自己的心脏似乎要跳出胸膛了一般，这开始使她难以呼吸，她握紧了拳头。他怎么敢和她道歉？ “我确信感到抱歉宽慰了你的良知，马尔福。但这并不能改变发生在我身上的。这无法弥补。所以我宁愿你还是把抱歉留给你自己吧。” 哈利的指尖拂过她上臂，提醒她保持冷静，她便沉默了下来。赫敏扭头给了哈利一个微弱的笑容，然后盯着马尔福看了一会儿，思索着告诉他会被他们监禁的最好办法。

一部分的她真的很不愿意说出来，一部分的她——有很大一部分想让马尔福滚出去，尽管她多么想成为那个总是做正义之事的人。她为什么要保护他不被神秘人发现呢？但在她说话之前，马尔福就望向她，眼里浸满绝望。

“拜托了，格兰杰，不管你做什么······可以保证我母亲的安全吗？她——她并不坏。她出生在那样的环境中，从小就相信纯血统的优越性···然后她嫁给父亲，不论他做什么都相信他，只因她爱他，还有，还有···事实上。她从没伤害过任何人。她不应该死的。” 这些话从他嘴里蹦了出来，他听上去像个吓坏了的小男孩。而赫敏相信了他说的每一个字，她不想的，但她就是相信了。所以，除了他自己，他显然还有其他珍视的事情。至少，那意味着某些东西。 “怎么对我都行，我是活该······” 当他们的眼神发生触碰时，一种令人厌恶的、涉及私密的认知回荡在其中。马尔福是这个房间、这栋屋子里唯一一个知道发生在赫敏身上的一切的人，甚至是每一个糟糕的细节。那联结了他们，也让她感到恶心。

“你可以留下。” 她麻木地说道，她华丽的言辞已经飞出脑海。马尔福眨了眨眼睛，将头侧向一边。

“什么？”

“你可以留下。你和你那珍贵的、该死的母亲。” 赫敏重复了一遍，狂怒和其他复杂的情感在她体内交织。在这时，她的怒火占了上风，她帮助马尔福这个事实使得她想扔东西、尖叫、大发雷霆，就像她小时候一样。

“我们……能……？谢谢你。” 他轻缓地说道，“谢谢你。我欠你一个永远无法回报的恩情。”

“我不想你欠我任何事。你仍然使我厌恶。你也不会是一个尊贵的客人，以防你搞糊涂了，你是我们的囚犯。” 赫敏吞吞吐吐着，试图避开马尔福脸上那糟糕的、可悲的感激。她不想为他感到抱歉。她只想感到愤怒。怒意要更安全些。

“好……当然。” 他结结巴巴说了几句，然后停顿住，语气中又露出了马尔福那个傲慢的老样子，“我也不敢奢望什么了。” 赫敏忽略了他转向哈利。

“我们把他放在哪儿？”

“地窖里吧，我猜。” 他想了想说道，然后转向金斯莱，“你能确保它是安全的吗？”

“当然。”金斯莱点点头，快步走出房间。过了一会儿，赫敏听见厨房的活板门打开了，从又陡又窄的楼梯上传来他低沉的脚步声。

“我母亲在哪儿？” 马尔福问道，语气里还有一点拿腔。

“他很安全。” 哈利回答，“一旦你证明了你不会尝试做任何事，你就能见她了。也许。” 赫敏很赞同这个策略，对哈利扬眉点头示意。这确实是一个好主意。哈利最近在决策上开始变得聪明了，担任更多的领导角色真的挺适合他。他过去几个月成长了不少。从各个方面来说，把马尔福和他母亲分开既可以让他们控制住马尔福，又能使他听话。

“你保证她会安全？” 马尔福语气里的傲慢消失了，也许当他开始意识到他是在受他们摆布时，赫敏猜想。很好，她真希望这种无助能折磨他。

“我保证。” 哈利简短地回答。

“谢谢。” 马尔福说道。赫敏不禁怀疑马尔福是不是一辈子都是这么有礼貌的，就像今晚上一样。她冷冷地盯着他，不愿流露出一丝他可以用来对付她的感情。在金斯莱回来之前，他盯着地板足足有五分钟。

“好了，他短期内是出不去了。”

“很好，” 赫敏说，看起来还在掌控局面。待会儿她得谢谢哈利相信她来做这个。“来吧，马尔福，快走。” 她瞪了他一眼。马尔福挣扎着站起身，俯视她。

俯···视···  
天。

一阵突如其来的恐慌、想象、印象---记忆吞噬了赫敏。马尔福俯视着赫敏无助的身体，她吓坏了。害怕他会绑架她、杀了她或者···利用她。她眨了眨眼睛，回到现实。他没有绑架她，也没有杀死她，更没有···强奸她。他放她走了。

茫然无措，惶恐不安，赫敏在遇上马尔福灰色的眼镜时，蹒跚地退了一步。她在地毯边被绊住了，摇摇晃晃向后仰去。这时就像慢动作一般，马尔福走上前，伸手抓住了她。一种本能吗？不管是什么，他的右手从大衣里伸出，上前去抓住她，赫敏脸上血色尽失，她在看清后忍住了一声尖叫。

尽管有马尔福本能的阻止她跌落的尝试，赫敏还是重重地摔在地板上，瞪大了眼睛。


	3. Weep for Yourself

You never settle any of your scores  
Your grace is wasted in your face  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else spend your days  
Biting your own neck  
【Little Lion Man , Mum&Sons】

“你的······” 赫敏扯紧了嗓子说，感到胃里一阵翻滚，她盯着马尔福的胳膊，胳膊的底端，他的手本应该在的地方。哦天哪。他伸出手来抓住她却没有成功，是因为…… “你的手。我的天哪，马尔福，你的手！”

它不见了。他的手腕骨上方什么都没有，除了一块整整齐齐的残肢。她震惊得失语。虽然残肢本身并没有什么冒犯的意思，但在本应有手的地方却没有看见，这是不对的——这种震惊……哦上帝……赫敏内心与愤怒所做的斗争完全崩塌，眼泪迅速填满了她的眼眶。她无法描述她所感知的，除了一种确切的完完全全的被吓坏了的震惊。

“但是你……它……” 她胡乱地指着残肢，而马尔福咬紧了嘴唇，丢给她一个愤怒而羞愤的表情，将前臂塞回了大衣，艰难地吞咽了一下。哈利帮赫敏站了起来，但她的眼睛始终没有离开马尔福。她有一种糟糕的猜想，那就是…… “发生---发生什么了？” 马尔福沉默了——但并没有挑衅的意味。赫敏觉得他看上去好像恨不得要找个地缝钻进去，这就是他羞耻的程度。她停顿了一下，挥手让哈利走开。

“发生了什么，马尔福？” 她的语气很严肃，不容任何争论。她必须要知道。马尔福低头看着他隐藏在大衣里的手，脸上带着明显可见的自我厌恶，而赫敏禁不住想象如果自己丢失了一只手会是什么感受。她会讨厌吗？觉得丑陋？觉得自己被肢解了，然后自我厌弃？很可能会的，但当然她无法切实想象。

“别担心，格兰杰。这不是因为你。” 他阴沉地嘟囔着，盯着自己的胳膊，残肢已经不在视野之中了。 赫敏松了口气，她简直是个可怕的人，一想起自己曾多么希望马尔福出事，希望他受苦，她就一阵难受。现在这真真切切地发生了，她只为他感到抱歉。“黑魔王仅仅是扯断了我的几根手指，因为我放你走。后来我失去了整只手。” 马尔福以一种空洞而飘远的声音继续道。赫敏意识到他在回忆，她感觉很糟糕。

“手指？” 因为她。马尔福因为帮她而失去了手指。那意味着抛开那揪心的怜悯，恨他是错误的吗？赫敏迷失了，头晕目眩。

“嗯。我的小拇指和无名指。” 马尔福凝视着赫敏，就仿佛他们是整个房间里仅有的人。空气中弥漫着紧张。“他折磨了我一会儿——这就是我怎么得来的。顺便一提，还有一些你看不见的东西。” 他左手指了指右脸下面一条愈合得很好的长伤疤，它离发际线很近，赫敏刚才并没有注意到，“然后，在他对我的小小折磨达到高潮时······” 马尔福声音颤抖着，他浑身都在颤抖，“他扯断了我的手指，喂给了纳吉尼。”

“啊天哪……德拉……”赫敏在吐出他的名字之前捂住了嘴，不让自己出声，但忍不住发出一声哽咽的抽泣。泪水从她眼里滑落，伴随着胃里惊恐的抽搐。哈利走上前，粗暴地抓着马尔福的胳膊摇了摇。

“这他妈的够了，马尔福。” 哈利扭头示意罗恩，“带赫敏上楼，罗恩。我来处理马尔福，蜜恩，你还好吗？” 赫敏仍然捂着嘴，眼泪还在不断从脸颊上滚落，她感情的洪流已经退去。但这一切太难承受了。她那紧张的神经彻底崩溃，现在她似乎无法抑制住哭泣——而且是当着马尔福的面，该死。马尔福的灰色眼睛里带着好奇和一丝逗乐，毫无疑问，他享受看见她这样。

罗恩将手放在赫敏肩膀上，安慰着她，她努力去听他说的话，但还是忍不住在哈利带走马尔福的时候看着他。他回头看了她一眼，灰色眼睛里复杂交织着感激与怨恨。赫敏不知道他是否也能注意到她眼里混杂的怜悯与憎恨。她擦了擦湿润的脸颊，深吸了口气，让罗恩领着她回卧室。

然而赫敏情不自禁在楼梯口停下，看到哈利指着敞开的活板门，马尔福脸上掠过一丝惊愕。赫敏知道那里的楼梯又陡又窄，摇摇欲坠，还没有任何扶手的支撑。她怀着执拗的好奇心想知道马尔福是否能顺利下楼，也不知道自己希望的是什么。罗恩催了催她，“来吧，蜜恩。”

“好····” 她心不在焉地回答，却没有动作，一只手绕着门框进了餐厅，湿润的棕色眼睛仍然注视着马尔福。他不情愿地把外套从肩膀上脱掉，搭在没手的胳膊上。这看起来如此奇怪而不协调。他卷起袖子，露出了伤痕累累的断肢。那看起来很整洁但有点红，可能还有点肿，赫敏想知道这是多久以前发生的，想知道他是否需要治疗师的帮助，想知道这是怎么发生的，魔法还是普通方式。

马尔福的话回荡在她脑海里：他扯断了我的手指。然后她想到都是因为她，这是她的错。可能整只手不是，但手指······她难受的劲儿又上来了。赫敏也许鄙视马尔福，但她绝不希望这种事发生在她敌人身上。她也许曾经那么想过——事实上她想了，但现在她为此感到惭愧——但那是在她看见残酷事实之前发生的。马尔福抬起头看见她站在那里赤裸裸地凝视着，她倒抽一口气立马甩头，但没有错过他脸上那一抹尴尬——尴尬？为什么？他的手？他为什么在乎赫敏是否看见？“赫敏。” 罗恩不耐烦地戳了戳她。

“等等，罗恩，”她同样不耐烦地低语道。一秒钟后，她转过头看见马尔福的身形在往地窖的方向下沉，只有上半身清晰可见，他的断肢几乎被厚外套盖住了，尴尬似乎是因为还没来得及适应这样的损失。

“蜜恩，你在干什么？”

“没什么，罗恩，嘘。”

“他的手真他妈的诡异，不是吗？” 罗恩低语道，还是不肯闭嘴，赫敏心里抱怨了一声。她的眼睛茫然地钉在马尔福的脑袋上，他逐渐消失在视野中。那些话语一遍又一遍在她脑海里回响。不是愤怒或恶意，而是充满了记忆中的痛苦、恐惧和——悲伤。也许还有一点怨恨，但赫敏真能怪他吗？她记得他说话时身体抖得像风中的残叶。

伏地魔···扯断了它们···然后纳吉尼···吃了下去

“我感觉我要吐了——”赫敏倒吸一口凉气，然后就照做了，把她没消化完的晚饭吐在了地板和罗恩的鞋上。

“哦梅林啊！” 罗恩咒骂着，赫敏吞咽着即将涌上来的东西，一手捂着嘴，一手捂着肚子。她闭上眼睛，胃里翻滚着。别吐，别吐，别吐。她强烈地提醒自己，过了一会儿恶心感渐渐平息。她睁开眼睛看着罗恩，后者抬起一只穿着拖鞋的脚，怀着恐惧和厌恶打量着溅在脚上的呕吐物。她抽出魔杖低语道清水如泉，用魔杖里流出的水流漱了漱口。

餐厅里传来一阵微弱的声音，赫敏环顾了门框和拱门，发现马尔福和哈利已经不在了。哈利一定是关上了活板门，因为地板上又变得平整了，只留下了门框线。罗恩正在发出厌恶的声音，赫敏带着尴尬和恼怒叹息着，“消影无踪，抱歉，罗恩。”

“谢谢。没关系，我猜。”他皱起鼻子，检查着已经干净的拖鞋，然后他向她眨了眨眼睛，清晰地传达出忧虑和困惑，“那是怎么回事？”

赫敏舔了舔唇，向楼上走去，从牛仔裤里掏出一包口香糖，感激地嚼了一片。薄荷的清香消除了嘴里残留的呕吐味。她不知道该对罗恩说什么。她脑海里不停地重复着马尔福的话，想象着这一切是如何发生的，对他来说该有多么糟糕。就像我一样，这想法突然蹦进赫敏脑袋里，她湿哒哒地抽了抽鼻子。她还在哭，该死的，像个关不上的水龙头。“它看起来很糟糕，”她走到楼梯顶上，扭头对罗恩说。这并没有透露太多她的感受，但也是事实。赫敏不想深入表达她的感情——这没有必要——她也不想对罗恩撒谎。

“有点恶心。” 罗恩同意，赫敏笑了一声，伴随一声着恼怒的呜咽。

“我不是那个意思，罗恩。我是说，它看起来的确奇怪，但我的意思是……” 她推门进入卧室，抽出梳妆台上的一张纸，倒在床上一角擦了擦鼻子。“哦天哪。” 赫敏将脸埋进手里，开始认真地哭起来。为所有事，每个死去的人，她在澳大利亚的父母，她在马尔福庄园经受的折磨，那些让睡觉都成了一种折磨的噩梦。她这些天太累了，一直都这么疲惫。她为马尔福的手指而哭，他尽了自己所能帮助她。但这对她来说还不够。她仍然恨他，而且她认为自己有权这么做。但是，他的手！

天哪，这是不对的，不管赫敏有多么鄙视他。而她此时也不知怎的感觉这就是她的错——不只是手指还有整只手。也许如果马尔福没有帮助过赫敏，神秘人就不会通过拿走他……他身体的一部分来惩罚他。她的胃又开始犯恶心了。罗恩紧张地站在她门边，“你还好吗，蜜恩？” 他在她的哭泣开始减弱时犹豫地问道。

“啊哈。” 她点点头，坐在床边，拿一张已经浸透了的纸巾擦了擦鼻子。罗恩从她的小书架上抓起纸巾盒递给她。“谢谢。”她带着鼻音嘟囔着，扯出一张干净纸巾大声擤鼻子。

“你知道，这不是你的错。”罗恩说着，在她身边坐下。她将脑袋安慰地靠在他肩上。

“什么？” 她知道罗恩指的是什么，但她就想听他说出来。就像是一种惩罚自己的奇怪方式——逼迫自己去想象，去思考。

“马尔福的手——他的手指，我是说。” 罗恩挤了挤赫敏，出乎意料地明智地说道，“他选择做一名食死徒。如果他当初不那么做，他就不会失去他的手指，或是手了。该死的，蜜恩，他过去几年本来有很多不至于失去手的选择的。这不是你的错。”他停顿了一下，用那个典型的罗恩式补充道，“另外，这可是马尔福。如果有任何人活该失去一只手，那也是他。”

“罗恩！” 赫敏震惊地吸了口气。

“他让他们折磨了你，赫敏！我不会为那个混蛋感到抱歉的！” 赫敏哽咽地笑了笑，承认了这一点。

“但这是如此的···他也还只是和我们一般大的年纪，这太·······”

“邪恶？是啊，那是你为黑魔法工作时就该想到的。” 罗恩耸耸肩，拍了拍赫敏。她笑笑。有时候罗恩真的很惹人厌，但有时候，有时候她需要的就是罗恩恰到好处的鼓励。

“它不知怎的，让一切变得如此真实。我之前知道人们会受伤，会死亡。但看见马尔福这个样子，这很不协调。” 她吐露道。赫敏因为马尔福庄园发生一切，如此的想要恨他，但现在她开始为他感到难过。这不公平。为什么她不能仅仅就是恨他？为什么他要受伤，看起来如此的，人性化？

她安静地和罗恩坐了一会儿，汲取着他身体的热量和安慰。自从他们都向前看了之后事情就变得容易多了。罗恩作为一个朋友比一个喜欢的人要好很多。他轻轻按摩着她的背部，将脸靠在她头顶上。而她将头依偎在他肩膀上，手环在他腰间。这比任何拥抱都亲密，但已经不存在尴尬了。门外传来敲门声，赫敏清了清嗓子，“请进。” 哈利那蓬乱的脑袋伸了进来。

“感觉好多了吗？” 他走过房间坐在赫敏另一边。她点点头，勉强给了个微笑，微弱但存在着。

“是啊，好一点儿了。” 她看见哈利看向罗恩，似乎不相信赫敏会告诉他事情，而罗恩点头表示肯定。这本来应该惹恼赫敏的，而且通常会引发一场训斥，但今晚这让她感到安慰，和照顾。她坐在她的两个男孩中间，发自内心地笑了。“他在地窖里了？” 她最终问道。

“紧紧关着呢。短期内他不会出来了。就算他能，他也无处可去。” 哈利随意地说道，手指轻轻在赫敏肩膀上打着转儿。

“纳西莎在哪儿？”

“在莱姆斯和唐克斯的房间里睡觉。她需要有人在她睡觉的时候监视她。即使有魔法扩充，我们也没有足够的房间。我想我们这些天会让她大部分时间睡觉了，除了吃饭或其他事情。” 哈利取下他的眼睛，疲惫地揉揉眼睛，“一旦马尔福证明了他不会引起任何麻烦，也许我们会把她放到地窖里去，让马尔福控制住她。” 赫敏点点头，也想不出其他要说的了。她感觉脑袋有些沉重，疲倦感蔓延到她的全身。

“罗恩，我们得谈谈，” 哈利说道，而赫敏——头还靠在罗恩肩上——看到哈利示意了一下她的门。她眨了眨眼睛，坐直身子，拨开脸上的头发，空气似乎因离开罗恩的肩头而变得寒冷了些。

“你俩不会偷偷背着我讨论战争吧？” 赫敏尖锐地问道，哈利羞愧的表情回答了她的问题。

“你很累了，今晚事情够多了······我不想给你增添负担。” 哈利说道。赫敏瞪了他一眼，她不喜欢在有关战争的计划上被遗漏。或许她不能去巡视或者出任务，但是她在计划策略层面能有所帮助。她也不喜欢他们向她隐藏些什么，弄得好像她很脆弱，太多的压力会压垮她似的。如果赫敏要崩溃，那她在贝拉特里克斯的魔杖下就应如此了。她崩溃了吗？她不太确定。透过模糊的视野她向这两个男孩皱了皱眉，应该说，几乎都是男人了。

“如果是该死的制定计划，我得参与其中。” 她厉声说道。两个男孩紧张地看了她一眼。他们知道在赫敏咒骂的时候就不能跟她争辩。“该死的”一般等于强烈的失望；“见鬼”则表现极端的感情；而如果赫敏说“他妈的”或其他类似的话，那哈利和罗恩就得赶紧找地方躲起来了。尽管公平地来说，是和她一起生活的那些满嘴脏话的人或多或少对她产生了影响。

“好吧。那就等到明天，你得睡觉。” 哈利坚持道，而赫敏怀疑地看着他。

“你们不会走了之后就背着我开会吧，会吗？”

“我发誓，赫敏，” 哈利对她的固执有些好笑，有点沮丧，“我们会等到明天的，这并不紧急。”

“那好吧。” 赫敏张开嘴打了个呵欠，眼睛扫过书架上的魔法闹钟，“11:07 一切都好”，它长方形的屏幕上闪烁着红字，她哼了一声。愚蠢的小东西。那是几年前罗恩送的圣诞礼物，一个廉价的小饰品。赫敏怀疑那是在最后一分钟的恐慌中偷来的。但她还是保留了下来，那毕竟也是一个礼物。 “我猜我们就明天见啦。” 罗恩最后抱了抱她，然后起身溜向门口。哈利对她笑了笑，拍拍她的手。

“晚安，赫敏。”

“晚安，哈利。晚安，罗恩。” 他们离开后，赫敏扑倒在床上，重重叹了口气。有马尔福在周围，一切将会变得更加奇怪。赫敏猜测他们不可能永远将他锁在那个黑暗地窖中，如果最终他证明了自己的可信度。那她将每一天都看见他，她得和他一起吃饭，还要在一个房间里收听着无线度过漫漫长夜。

她凝视着平坦而空白的天花板，慵懒地来回转着魔杖，想象着未来的日与夜。压力在他没有出现的时候已经足够大了。马尔福的存在可能会将事情弄得更糟，最有可能的就是他和罗恩试图真的杀死对方。但还有一个事实就是，她一看见他就想起被折磨的往事，更不必提他似乎激起了她心里愧疚、怜悯，混杂着愤怒的交织。赫敏很不喜欢这样。她想要去恨他，可相反······她为他感到难过。

这让她变得可悲而混乱。无论何时她想起他被截肢的手，移情都使她的胃不舒服的扭曲着。赫敏大声呻吟着，翻过身趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里。这太可怕了。简直不能更糟了。


	4. It Comes Around

Remind me of a memory  
Bleed it 'til it runs dry  
But if it feels like this then it's probably wrong  
It's true  
I don't know what comes now  
I can't hear it but I know the sound  
Everyone is blind just the same as you  
Well, you see it when it comes around  
【Time Bomb, Delta Spirit】

波特重重踏上阶梯的时候，德拉科并没有转过头去。他似乎在给德拉科上了一堂有关良好行为的重要性的课之后，十分得意，而这课至少拖了十分钟。

“如果你尝试任何事，任何事！你会在眨眼之间被赶出这儿，马尔福。” 波特结束了讲话，试图恐吓他，但悲惨地失败了。德拉科在他的生命中已经经历了足够的痛苦和恐吓，波特仅凭几个愤怒的词根本无法威胁到他。如果不是德拉科现在极度疲倦、痛苦，饿得半死，也确实不愿失去这一线庇护的话，他一定会嘲笑波特这一番伪善的言辞。但他现在状态就是这么糟糕，所以他仅是站在那里，右手保护性地掖在身上，听着活板门砰的一声在波特身后关上。

他现在单独一人，被锁在这个肮脏的、该死的洞穴中。德拉科勉强承认这比落在黑魔王手里要好多了。一想到这里，他就无法抑制恐惧的颤抖。他站在这个狭长的，天花板很低的空间中，一个朦胧的，蓝色球状物照亮了这里，德拉科呆滞地审视着自己带来的监狱——就他看到的，除了四面肮脏的墙什么都没有。他愤恨咒骂着，凤凰社自以为多好，多正直，却连张床都不能给他？就连一条毯子，或一堆破布都没有？哪怕黑魔王那儿都有毯子——某种程度上——在他的一些地牢里。尽管德拉科认为他可能还是宁愿没有毯子和折磨。

他寻找一个可以坐下的地方，但哪里都看起来一个样。最后他因太过劳累而无法站立，只是潦草绊倒在一个角落，重重靠在两堵墙之间，缓缓滑下。地上很凉，一阵冷风吹过地面，使他更冷了。德拉科颤抖着，笨拙地将大衣拉过来，缩成一团以保持体温。

现在德拉科除了坐着和思考也没什么可做的了。坐着、沉浸在他脆弱的情绪中——恐惧、不确定以及怨恨。他试图吞咽但蹙了蹙眉；他已经口干舌燥，但四处望去并没有什么能喝的东西。似乎没有人想到给这个囚徒提供水。他本来可以站在他们的角度推测，由于他的意外到来，他们根本没有想到这些事情。但他只是狠狠咒骂着，怨恨和无力感逐渐加剧。

在他们看来，德拉科只是食死徒的渣滓，他们为什么要在意？但那不是他——他从来就不是那样的人。有···有情有可原的情况，让他别无选择，只能按照他父亲的要求去做。德拉科的一生，他所做的一切都是他父亲想要的。没人能冒犯卢修斯·马尔福，哪怕是他的儿子。德拉科从没想过他的父亲会暴力对待他的不顺从，但他脑海里一直有一个微弱的声音告诉他别去尝试。当然，现在他的理论已经应验了，他也完全明白他父亲会怎么对待他的反抗了，不是吗？他又咽了口唾沫，扫视着地窖，看看有没有什么漏掉的东西。

他的双眼停留在了另一端角落里的一只桶。桶？傲慢与愤慨油然而生——他们怎么敢如此对待一个马尔福？他们以为他是什么——一个等待从饲料槽里被喂养的动物？然后当德拉科清楚记得他们为什么敢的时候，这愤慨逐渐平息成积郁。他现在什么也不是——自从卢修斯和他断绝关系后，他不再是一个马尔福了。他什么也不是。一个哭哭啼啼的，把母亲从父亲身边扯开，然后把她和自己都扔向凤凰社的庇护的残废。

德拉科疲惫地用那只唯一的左手揉了揉自己的脸，告诉自己永远不要忘了自己是谁。忘记发生在他身上的一切，而把自己看成一个马尔福，一个有前途的年轻食死徒，只会让他受伤，让他想起他不再是那些。他告诉自己，他必须得聪明一点，面对现实，不管这有多么刺痛他。他的骄傲会毁了他。然而德拉科还是想抓住一些碎片——它和他的母亲是他仅剩的所有了。他挣扎着站了起来。

“水终归还是水。” 他自顾自咕哝着，拖着疲惫的步子走过狭长延伸着的地面。但当他到达桶那儿时，却发现那是空的。没有冰凉新鲜的水，只是空的···还有一团白色的东西在后面？他弯下腰，拿起那团柔软的东西。麻瓜的厕纸？他认出了这个，基于从最近的逃亡生涯——使用那肮脏的麻瓜公共厕所。德拉科眨了眨眼，凝视着那只空桶，疲惫的灰色眼眸中流露出轻蔑。

“哦，你他妈的一定是在开玩笑。” 他咒骂着，在盛怒中用尽全力将纸砸向了墙面，又一脚踢向那桶，它哗啦哗啦地飞向了手纸。他以为凤凰社是不同的。他让自己抱有希望，期盼着凤凰社对待囚犯比黑魔王更好一些。但这——角落里这只该死的桶——根本称不上更好的对待。至少凤凰社还想到了提供厕纸，他悲哀地想到。

“妈的，妈的，妈的！” 他沮丧而愤怒地发出嘶嘶声，恶狠狠地用手指拽着头发——已经和斯内普一样蓬头垢面，油乎乎的了。他恨这种感觉。

梅林，这就是德拉科之后的生活了吗？睡在该死的地窖的地板上，用一只桶解决生理问题，还得谢谢凤凰社的这份特权？他以为凤凰社不会这样做的，他以为他们应该是不同的。有那么一瞬间，德拉科开始怀疑，如果他只是得到了这样的侮辱，那么离开黑魔王麾下到底值不值得。也许他和他妈妈可以找到其他庇护所。逃离这个国家，藏起来。接着德拉科想到黑魔王是如何威胁毁容并杀死他母亲的。他不能冒这个险。他需要凤凰社的保护。尽管这很羞辱人，但始终比·····要好。德拉科把自己的思绪从这上面转移，试图忘掉一切，除了愤怒。

“他妈的。” 他满腹委屈地把桶和厕纸拿了回来，整齐地放在原来的地方。这比他没有失去手之前花的时间要久一些，所有事情都是。他总是在使用它，然后又想起它已经不在了，接着窒息感涌住他喉咙，他的眼睛被眼泪刺痛，那不会在任何人面前留下的眼泪。

他在黑魔王下令截断他的手时就已经哭过了，哭得像只小兽，而他们都笑话他，嘲弄他。在那以后他再也没有哭过了，不论他们做什么。他一直忍住眼泪，直到回到卧室，用他从一个泥巴种的尸体上偷来的魔杖治疗伤口，黑魔王总是在餐厅里挂着一个泥巴种的尸体。当他被关在他家下面的肮脏的地牢里时，他会忍住眼泪直到单独一人——他不能控制他的尖叫，但哭泣？那是可控的，所以他这么做了。

他坐在桶旁，擦掉脸上因回忆而滑落的眼泪。一旦他那该死的大脑开始回忆，就根本不能停下。他试图理清思绪，平复他紧绷的情绪，最终成功让他的大脑变得一片空白，膝盖伸至胸前，前额抵在膝盖上。他的残肢让他极度痛苦地意识到它的存在，伴随永不消失的剧痛和灼烧感，他那只失去的手也幽灵般地疼痛着，似乎他的身体还没意识到那该死的东西已经不见了。

德拉科永远不会再简单地感到平静了，他再也不能了，他的每时每刻都与疼痛为伍。这使他脑子里塞满了了事情不会再变好的绝望，而在这个地狱里，唯一维持他存活的就是他的母亲。保护她的周全，劝服她从父亲身边带走她是正确的事情，他只是在保护她。

他陷入了不安稳的睡眠，梦中德拉科感受到她冰冷而温柔的手轻抚着他前额的头发，她低声细语的抚慰。梦中他还是干干净净的，头发闪耀着光泽，充盈着香波的气息。他穿着完美熨烫和裁剪的衣裳，靠在卧室套间的躺椅上，身上盖着一块小地毯。他的母亲优雅地坐在左边的高背椅上，朝他微笑。德拉科回到了家，在庄园中，而黑魔王和他的追随者已经消失，家的圣洁又得以恢复。

消失？

他们来过吗？

德拉科尝试思考，但他的脑海并不清晰。

“我——我病了吗，妈妈？”他问她，对于他在家里受着她的照顾而不是在霍格沃茨而疑惑不解。德拉科的声音听起来纤细而遥远，他皱起眉头。

“嘘，德拉科，你只是生了小病，就这样。你不记得了吗？” 纳西莎朝他笑了笑，将毯子拉高了一些，相当宠爱他，她的脸上润泽着母爱。德拉科看到她高兴就笑了笑。这么长时间以来，她一直疲惫不堪，精神高度紧张······不是吗？他似乎记不起任何事了。

“但你现在好多了，德拉科。一切都会好的。” 纳西莎继续说道，她的手从他的额头滑向右肩，温柔地拍着。

德拉科蹙眉，他不记得有生病这回事。但那已经不重要了，他现在在家，和他的母亲一起，细节已经无关紧要。他像剥开蜘蛛网一样将困惑一扫而光。显然，他所患的病一定使他丧失了记忆，他愉快地决定。“我很爱你，德拉科。你知道的，是吗？”纳西莎问道，她的话语中比平时更加情感外露。德拉科点点头，和大多数十几岁的男孩一样，当他们的母亲表达爱意时，他的脸尴尬地红了。

“我知道，妈妈。” 德拉科含含糊糊地说着，伸出手来，带着尴尬的情感想拍拍她的手。疼痛在他的残肢上剧烈地蔓延，他在嘶哑的尖叫中醒来，泪水在这令人震惊的痛苦中缓缓流出，他咬紧嘴唇。梦生生从他身上撕裂开来，他坐在那里喘着粗气，感到现实的凄凉与痛苦。

“妈的！” 德拉科骂道，眼泪从他的尖下巴滴落，他小心抱住手臂，前后摇晃着，努力抑制住尖叫，以防被楼上听见。他安静地啜泣着，嘴里胡乱吐出一连串脏话，接着他尝到嘴里有血的味道，意识到自己一定是将嘴唇咬破了。但他感觉不到伤口，残肢上的疼痛抹去了一切。直到那疼痛逐渐平息，他才搞清楚发生了什么。他一定是在睡梦中伸出手去，以为自己是在向母亲伸手——梅林，多么他妈的软弱、可悲——结果他的残肢撞到了那该死的桶上。德拉科发出几近歇斯底里的笑声，他脆弱的情感终究是在痛苦面前崩溃了，伴随着破灭的梦境。

“那个桶，那个该死的桶！” 他不敢置信地嘟囔着，摇了摇头。小心翼翼地将残肢放在胸前，嘶哑地轻笑着，伴随着泪水的滑落。一切看起来都是那么的悲惨，极致的滑稽，就好像整个世界都在对付他一般。好不容易有了那么一点微不足道的快乐——哪怕是在梦里——结果却断送在凤凰社给他用来排泄的桶上。德拉科的笑声逐渐减弱，痛苦而无幽默感的笑容消失在嘴角。

他想去死。

他一定是又睡着了，从他僵硬、疼痛的肌肉判断出睡了有好一会儿了。他不记得任何梦境，却也对此感到高兴。是活板门的关门声吵醒了他。当他迷迷糊糊向门口望去时，看到楼梯顶上有什么东西在那儿。

“哦梅林，请一定得是水。” 他用干裂的唇瓣低语道，挣扎着靠一只手起身。因为极度缺水，他甚至不需要去上厕所。再久一点，他将不得不扼杀最后那一点骄傲，敲击活板门直到有人听见，然后乞求那珍贵的液体了。一部分的他仍然希望他已经死了，只期盼着死亡，但大部分仍然维持着自我保护的本能。那愚蠢的，毫无根据的希望：也许——也许情况会有所好转。

外套在他站起时从肩上滑落，他在那上面绊了一下，差点摔倒。然后他惊恐的站在一边，意识到如果摔倒了，他又会不由自主地伸出右臂来救自己。他的一切，都已经被伤害、痛苦和残疾玷污了。德拉科已经习惯了害怕可能出现的痛苦。这种恐惧一直在他脑海里盘旋。他会因为某人偶然的兴趣而受诅咒吗？会以麻瓜的方式，用拳头和脚与别人发生打斗吗？他们会用某些东西撞击他的残肢，让他产生难以名状的痛苦吗？被剥皮，焚烧，被吐唾沫？如此多伤害和羞辱他的方式······

黑魔王和他的跟随者已经将德拉科变成了一个懦弱的人，在可能的痛苦面前像被打倒的家养小精灵一样颤抖，因为他以为痛苦是不可避免的。无法避免、无法逃脱、无法阻止。一个月以来——也许更久——德拉科的生活充斥着纯粹的，侵略性的痛苦。 我没有坠落。我没有伤害我自己。我很好。别这么软弱。别他妈的当一个懦夫！

德拉科用他冰冷僵硬的左手卷起外套，再次披在身上——他害怕把右臂伸进袖子里，以防再次受伤。实际上，他知道这会疼，只是不知道有多疼，而他也不想在乎了。德拉科的嘴是如此干燥——甚至没有唾液润湿唇瓣。他的脑袋被脱水引起的疼痛不断撞击着，本来一种简单的药剂就可以治好，但他没有魔药，没有魔杖，什么都没有。

德拉科蹒跚着走向楼梯，他重重摔在了左臂和胸膛上，感谢梅林，在最后一秒他还记得将右臂伸到一边，这一摔极不协调而痛苦。脸颊最终停在了一个粗糙的木台阶的边缘，他闭着眼睛，只是呼吸着。然后在剩下的路上，他弯着腰，手掌扶着台阶以保持平衡。他不想冒险再摔一次了。德拉科差点为这个新的强加在他身上的羞辱哭出来，又试图为没人看见他而高兴。

留在楼梯顶上的是托盘上的一大碗什锦早餐和一大杯橙汁，还有三小杯瓶子，上面用麻瓜标签写着“伊万斯 100%纯净矿泉水”。德拉科拧开那繁琐的麻瓜盖子，闻了闻里面透明的液体。它闻起来像水，也就是说，只是水。他尝了一点，细流带着清凉的极乐从舌头淌向他干渴的喉咙。

“哦，他妈的。” 他喘了口气，笑了，然后吞咽下了更多。这感觉实在太美好了。但他在自己喝太多之前停下了。他不能对此上瘾，他应该分配好以防短期内不会有更多供应。只有梅林知道凤凰社想做什么——如果他的住处就是他们对他态度的表示的话，那么他们极有可能不想每天都来给他食物。混蛋们。

德拉科笨拙地坐在台阶上，开始着手于早餐。这尝起来有不成比例的美味。德拉科不仅是渴，他也饿到几乎任何东西都能尝起来美味。他告诉自己只吃一半，然后留着另一半，以防万一。但一切并没有按他计划行使，他无法阻止自己的狼吞虎咽。最后喝光了橙汁，将空盘和空瓶留在了楼梯上，带着一瓶水爬下阶梯。

德拉科在想着应该坐在哪里——“哦我有如此多的选择。那边那片尘土那儿？或者是那个角落？又或者是······哦草他妈的！”——当他突然切断这场讽刺式独白时，突然意识到他需要使用那个桶。他瞪着离他头顶几英尺之高的天花板，“我他妈的不在乎你们是否在保护我和我母亲，” 他语气强烈地嘟囔道，脸上烧灼着他很早以前就该跨过去的耻辱，“我他妈的恨你们所有人。”

无法计数，也没有任何娱乐的日子慢慢过去了。他蜷缩在一个角落，桶留在了房间另一边。他发现自己无法控制自己不去想到那个人，万事通完美小姐，赫敏·他妈的·格兰杰。

她以为德拉科的手是因为她才失去时的那种惊恐表情给他一种奇怪的满足感。然而，这满足中有一部分不是因为让她感觉糟糕，而是因为她在乎的这个事实。有人在意德拉科，在意发生在他身上的事。已经很久没有人这样过了，哪怕是他的母亲。

于是有那么一瞬间，德拉科在为格兰杰在乎他而感激。当然，他很快否决了这个想法，德拉科究竟是他妈的堕落到了何种地步，他，马尔福，一个纯血统，为格兰杰的同情而感到感激，哪怕只有一秒？他拉开了与她之间的距离，通过告诉她自己失去手指的经历，试图从她眼里的受伤和愧疚中获得快乐。但这并不如他预想的那样满意。他现在无法以伤害别人为乐。他已经看过了太多别人的苦难——也已经自己经历过——而现在，在他尝试想要表现得像以前一样时，大多数时候却只感觉疲惫，厌恶一切。

德拉科告诉了她发生的一切，而她开始叫出他的名字。不是马尔福，而是德拉科。德拉科——在她被贝拉阿姨折磨时所说的，在她求着他帮她，杀了她时所喊到的。记忆烧灼着他的大脑，他的胃里一阵恶心。站在那里假装没有被格兰杰所受的折磨所影响，他失败了。想要享受这折磨，他一开始是这么想的，而现在他经历了赫敏所经历的，或是更糟，他不知道自己怎么会那么愚蠢，这么不顾及他人的残酷。

那种想要在折磨中享乐的想法在贝拉特里克斯鼓励德拉科去强奸赫敏的时候消失了。她暗示的样子，是如此随意······就好像德拉科会欣然接受一样。就好像他会谢过贝拉阿姨然后愉快地在他家人面前侵犯这个他在学校就认识的女孩一般。他不明白为什么贝拉阿姨会认为他想要做这种事，这种卑劣下流的事，这种···这种德拉科知道他父亲也参与其中了的事。

一切从那时候就开始崩溃。他的脑子里闪过那个念头，然后他看到了，真的看到了，他也是其中之一时，他的世界便开始瓦解。那不是个美好的场面。突然地，德拉科就不再想要享受赫敏所受的折磨了。相反他想要逃走，想要站在热得足以沸腾的水下，冲刷掉所有他知道他永远无法摆脱的污点。他想要释放赫敏，诅咒贝拉阿姨，让她自己尝尝那该死的折磨···但他太懦弱而不敢去做这些。

他本不想因为成为一个食死徒而失去这一切的。他不想失去他的母亲和父亲，他在巫师团体中的地位——他的一生中，他知道的，和他曾经知道的。他坐在凤凰社的地窖中，在刺入骨髓的寒冷中颤抖。至少，他尝试告诉自己，至少他放她走了。

就是格兰杰在他家里的那一天，他的一切开始崩塌。是赫敏·格兰杰让他的世界被撕成了碎片，而德拉科不确定应该因此感激她还是杀了她。鉴于现在他真正意识到了他曾经错了，黑魔王的事业是多么邪恶，德拉科觉得他应该感谢她。但那将永远不会发生，即使一部分的他很高兴认识到曾经的错误，更多的一部分则怨恨她带走了他曾经的世界。

那曾是他相信着血统论，巫师高于麻瓜的世界，他曾视他父亲为伟人，视黑魔王为一项真正事业的领袖。格兰杰污染了那个世界，因此德拉科永远不会因为做一个食死徒而快乐，永远不能在自己的恶行上拯救自己的良知，永远不能在看到别人受折磨时，自己袖手旁观却不怨恨自己。她夺走了他的生命和他的家，尽管德拉科知道这不是她的错，但他为此恨她。

他在看见赫敏被折磨的那天之前，曾给麻瓜和泥巴种带来过伤害——绝没有到他贝拉阿姨的那个程度，但他伤害过。让他们在他面前受苦。当他们央求他住手的时候，他能感到力量在他体内奔涌，他就这样饱尝于这样不正常的力量感。享受它，沉醉于它。

他把自己的思绪从过去的事情上移开，回到昨天晚上，回到他告诉格兰杰关于纳吉尼的点心上面。她叫着他的名字，就好像······然后用手捂住嘴，呜咽了一声，仿佛她的心因他而碎。格兰杰本应该恨他的，她本不应该在乎的——然而她在乎。她感觉到了愧疚。梅林，该死的她，她还感到怜悯。那刺痛了他，为了远离那种怜悯，德拉科自然而然地假装为她的受伤而愉悦；他非常擅长伪装面具，这是在其他食死徒面前必不可少的练习。

一旦示弱，他们会立刻将你撕成碎片，所以久而久之，不管你是什么感觉，你都必须表现出掌控局面的样子。坚强。于是，他装出了漫不经心、冷漠和逗乐。看着她眼里的伤害逐渐扩大，转化为困惑的内疚和仇恨时，他的心跌落谷底。

梅林啊，他是如此讨厌他的生活。德拉科将头埋进膝盖，将注意力转移到更平淡的事情上去。他在脑海里列举出了他的抱怨。他真希望这地面不是那么坚硬；他的屁股一半麻木，一半酸痛。他感觉全身上下没有一处不在痛。他又饿了。他身体关于手指的幽灵记忆又开始烧灼，并且痒到了极致。但当然，德拉科无法挠到不存在的那部分。

他抬起头，麻木地凝视着断肢，灰色眼眸里浸满愁云和绝望。他仍然不敢相信······他的手永远不会在那儿了。这个，这个伤害——是终身的。不管他发生了什么，不管事情是否会奇迹般地变好，德拉科仍将他妈的作为一个残废度过一生。他咒骂着，徒劳地抓住他的手本该存在的地方的那团稀薄的空气，试图缓解幻肢的瘙痒，但这不行，没有流出的眼泪和阴郁的愤怒模糊了他的视线。他闭上眼睛，将头又埋回膝盖，努力不去思考。


	5. Dead Man Walking

I'm a dead man walking here

But that's the least of all my fears

Ooh,underneath the water

It's not Alabama clay

That gives my trembing hands away

Please forgive me father

【Barton Hollow, The Civil Wars】

****

赫敏的眼睛一直盯着地板上那扇活板门的形状，等着金妮弄明白她画的魔文是什么意思。这让她心里很不安，知道德拉科正坐在那昏暗、湿冷的地窖里——过去三天一直如此。而赫敏，感激地，没有看见他。但尽管告诉自己她很高兴不与他有交集，她的眼睛却总是不自主地飘向那扇活板门，总是发现自己想知道他是否一切都好。这令人难堪又恼怒，她长叹了口气，将注意力转回金妮身上。“所以这个的意思是……？”赫敏耐心地引导着。

“哦该死的，我真不知道！” 金妮扔下羽毛笔，抱起双臂，带着隐忍的怒容靠在椅子上。

“注意言辞，金妮弗拉！” 韦斯莱夫人从与餐厅相连的厨房里训斥着，她在那里用魔杖准备着晚餐。今晚有烤鸡，土豆，胡萝卜和带有洋葱肉汁的甜菜根。烤鸡的香气扑鼻而来，赫敏的肚子叫嚣着。

“对不起，妈妈。” 金妮对面前的教科书皱皱眉，“我讨厌魔文，该——愚蠢的，愚蠢的魔文课，” 这个年轻的女孩在她再次说脏话和承受母亲的怒火之前制止了自己，赫敏淡淡笑了笑。

“我猜，我们可以休息一会儿，反正已经接近下午茶时间了。” 

金妮却没有因为休息而息怒。 “我完全不知道我为什么要学习！又不是说——”她朝散落在桌上的破烂课本挥了挥，“又不是说我被攻击，或者俘获的时候，这能起什么作用！”

“金妮！”韦斯莱夫人的声音回荡在空气中。

“我知道，妈妈。我不会被攻击，也不会被俘获。因为，我足够聪明的话就不会踏出这栋房子半步。” 金妮用疲倦而单调的声音回复着明显说过很多遍的话，她朝赫敏咧嘴笑了笑，悄悄用口型示意道，“妈妈啊”，然后翻了个沮丧的白眼。

“战争总有一天会结束的，如果你完成学业很多事情就会更容易，” 赫敏很负责任地回答道，同时她也对金妮笑了笑，“既然我多多少少算是个老师……”

“哈你可比宾斯教授好太多了，” 金妮笑眯眯道，赫敏哼了一声。

“一颗大头菜都比宾斯教授好。”

“当然你从各个层面上来说都不是一颗大头菜。”金妮将羽毛笔放到一边，关上教科书。

“哦天哪，你弄完了。” 韦斯莱夫人急忙走了过来，手里端着一只盘子，脸涨得通红，头发像蓬松的卷须一样散在脸上，“金妮亲爱的，你能把德拉科的晚餐带下去吗？赫敏，介意帮我摆好桌子吗？” 她把盛得满满的烤肉盘塞到金妮手里。

“梅林的胡子啊，妈妈，他不是巨人！”

“他太瘦了，” 韦斯莱夫人回答道，用茶巾擦了擦手，匆匆回到厨房，“他需要多吃一点。”

“他是个囚犯，妈妈！” 金妮反抗道，但韦斯莱夫人已经不见了，在厨房里叮叮当当地忙碌着。

赫敏把课本整齐堆在边桌上，朝金妮坏笑道。 “有时候我很好奇你妈妈会不会坚持给神秘人送慰问食物，如果她有机会的话。” 金妮扮了个鬼脸，开始大笑。 “我觉得不会到那种程度的。至少我希望如此。”

赫敏把桌布铺在桌子上，然后抽出魔杖，几句词之间，瓷器柜打开了，一大堆餐垫和餐具跳了出来。在它们都被安放好之后，赫敏转过头，看见金妮还在活板门边盘旋。

她的脸上写满了阴沉和不情愿，瞪着活板门，好像要用意念点燃里面的人。赫敏咬住嘴唇。她知道金妮的感受，但金妮脸上的厌恶让她——又一次——为马尔福感到难过。

“赫敏……”金妮呜咽着，用充满希望和恳求的目光望着这个比她稍大一点的女巫，赫敏感到一丝紧张。“什么？”她问道，尽管她已经知道金妮的意图。

“你能把这个带下去给那只白鼬吗？拜托了？我知道如果看见他我肯定会诅咒他的。那个傲慢的、凶恶的、邪恶的——”金妮的声音降到低语，她朝厨房的方向望去，“混蛋。”

赫敏心里畏缩了一下，她不得不提醒自己，金妮对于赫敏、罗恩和哈利在马尔福庄园的囚禁只有一个模糊而不真实的印象。韦斯莱夫人并不想让金妮知道发生了什么，而赫敏也没有急于告诉她。所以她并不知道，对于赫敏来说，见到马尔福会让回忆如潮水般涌来，会让她浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，会让内心会交织起那些她宁愿假装不存在的，矛盾而可怕的情绪。赫敏艰难地吞咽了一下，尝试在开始颤抖或哭泣之前稳住自己，她注意到了金妮好奇不解的目光。

“你还好吗，赫敏？”

“我也不喜欢他，你知道的。”

“拜托了···？”金妮换上了她最甜美，最充满希冀的表情，赫敏长长叹了口气，发现自己已经无意识地点头了。

“那好吧，金妮。我会去的。” 赫敏从金妮手上拿走盘子，施了一个荧光闪烁，以防那下面过于黑暗——她可不想在楼梯上摔倒——她一只手平衡着盘子，另一只手紧抓着魔杖。

在她这么做的同时，她不禁思索着，为什么她总是这样：如果有人寻求她的帮助，她就像不能控制自己似的，立马跳出来解决。一般来说这挺棒的，赫敏在最后总是对自己感觉良好，而那个问题，不管是什么样的，最终能得到解决……虽然得承认有时候似乎只会使别人更恼怒……但这一次赫敏不认为她最后会和以前一样感觉那么好了。现在她只觉得精神高度紧张，面部表情扭曲着。金妮打开活板门，向她投去一个感激的微笑。

“你简直救了我一命，赫敏。我欠你一次。”

“哦，你的确是。” 赫敏以金妮听不见的语气含糊道，开始慢慢走下地窖的台阶。她告诉自己这是件好事。她不能永远回避马尔福，她必须——怎么说来着？脱敏，对了——她必须对于他在她周围这件事脱敏。她不能一和他待在一个房间就僵住或发慌，没有比现在更好的适应机会了。

她带着固执的决心咬紧了牙关，以最快的速度走下楼梯，没有滑倒或者跌落在楼梯底部。地窖里很昏暗，一只灯泡悬在低矮的天花板上，发出模糊的蓝色光芒。赫敏在楼梯口停住，环顾四周，她的心脏不稳定地跳动着，呼吸变得轻浅而急促。

“马尔福？” 她问道，却没有得到任何回应，于是她的脉搏又提高了一个档次。她告诉自己自从他投降于凤凰社以来没有尝试做任何事，现在他也不会蠢到去做。但那并不能稳住她的恐慌，特别是在活板门关上时，她惊得差点打翻马尔福的晚餐。

“冷静。” 她在这陈腐的空气中坚定地告诉自己。

“开始自言自语了，格兰杰？” 马尔福的声音突然响起，赫敏在反应过来前抽气尖叫了一声，被吓得半死。她环视着房间，颤抖着喘着气，为马尔福造成的惊吓而恼怒。然后她看到了他——瘫在狭长低矮的地窖的一个角落里，膝盖支起，左手环抱着，那只残废的胳膊夹在膝盖和身体之间。大衣披在他肩上，但他看起来还是很冷，脸比以往更加惨白，也更消瘦了，抱着膝盖的那只手在轻微颤抖，不知是因为寒冷还是其他原因，赫敏无法判断。他的衣服依然很脏——看起来没有人能想到对他施一个一个消影无踪，更不用说让他使用洗手间了。

赫敏在惊愕中咬了咬唇。昏暗蓝光中她并不能看见称得上床的东西，没有桌子也没有椅子，接着她的目光定在了地窖另一边的一只桶上，立马脸红得似要烧灼起来。不，她绝望地想到，那不能是用来……哦我的天哪。 这就是凤凰社怎么囚禁投诚的人的？她尴尬的脸红很快转变成了当初促使她建立SPEW的那种对不公不正的愤慨。

“我···呃···我带来了晚餐。” 她笨拙地伸出盘子，因太过震惊而愤怒以至于忘记回应马尔福的讽刺。他在困惑中眨了眨灰色的眼睛。

“我能看出来。” 他答道。赫敏能看出来他在努力当一个混蛋，但最终听起来却只是疲惫。他缩在大衣里，声音纤细而颤抖。

“你还想不想要了？” 她猛吐出，却又立马为此感到糟糕。怎么能在他低落的时候还要踢上一脚，她尖锐地斥责自己，然后犹豫地上前几步。她现在离他只有几米远，也就能清晰看见他的状态有多么糟糕。不只是生理上的，还有更多。他那蜷成一团垂头丧气的样子已经告诉了赫敏一切。她或许曾经也是这样的，那天……在马尔福庄园。

想到那折磨，赫敏的大脑又紧张起来，脑海里浮现出那景象。或许没有前几次看见马尔福时那么糟，但依然不容乐观。她凝视他的时候几乎都可以感受到马尔福庄园的地板就在她背后，想起她抬头望着他的时候——曾那样乞求过。他看过赫敏近乎全丨裸的模样，哀求他，恳求他，以一种比赤裸更私密的方式暴露在他面前。

求你了！求你了，德拉科！我求求你，请杀了我！只是杀了我，拜托了。

“格兰杰？” 他不安的声音冲碎了记忆，突然之间赫敏又回到了地窖，站在他面前，手里还拿着晚餐和魔杖。

“你还要不要你这该死的食物了，马尔福？” 她略带些吼叫道，还沉浸在回忆激起的情感中。马尔福畏缩了一下，努力使自己镇定下来，他用一只手整理了一下裹在身上的外套，然后拨弄着凌乱的头发，试图显得镇定自若。最终在赫敏的凝视和无言的怒气中，他放弃了。

“不，就那样吧。不用麻烦了。” 他的声音仿佛失去了生命力。接着他将头靠在墙上，闭上了眼睛。一阵担忧蔓延到赫敏全身，他看起来真的一点也不好——不论情绪上还是精神上，而非身体。从身体上看，他的状况似乎已经足够好了，诚然，不是那么健康，但也不算太糟糕。她真正为他担心的，是他那浑浑噩噩不堪一击的神态。赫敏对于她在马尔福庄园的后遗症记得太清楚了。那些天她甚至没有下过床，只是蜷缩于被单下，把自己隔绝在整个世界之外。而他现在所做的似乎也没什么不同——可怕地抑郁着，独自内化一切。

可区别在于，她有哈利和罗恩帮助她撑过最初的痛苦。马尔福没有任何人。啊该死的，赫敏讨厌自己对马尔福的移情，而这最近发生得太频繁了。好人与坏人，人类与禽兽之间的界线——突然看起来如此模糊。在马尔福看起来如此——疲惫不堪的时候，真的很难再去恨他。“看在梅林的份上，别蠢了，马尔福！你必须吃点东西！” 她厉声说道，看见马尔福微微笑了笑。

“你他妈真是个专横的贱人，不是吗，格兰杰？”他评价道，语气却不带真正的敌意。赫敏吃惊地眨眨眼睛，专横……？

“好吧，马尔福。饿死你自己吧，好像我在乎似的。” 她弯腰，用力将盘子掷到地面上，鸡胸肉划出了盘子。赫敏听见鸡肉沾染上灰尘时马尔福惊愕的抽气声。她在内心咒骂着，犹豫了一会儿，用手指捡起了鸡肉。

“清理一新。” 她快速说道，将它扔进了盘子里。接着转过头，一言不发走向楼梯。赫敏再也受不了了，和马尔福相处五分钟就弄得她像绷紧的弹簧，压力在她肩膀和脖子周围蔓延。她上到一半台阶时，马尔福出声打断了她攀爬的脚步。哦，好吧，金妮真的要欠她了。

“格兰杰。格兰杰，我母亲醒了吗？她还好吗？”

赫敏停下来，转向马尔福——傲慢的痕迹已经消失，他的脸上尽是诚恳的乞求。看见马尔福展现这样一面而不是那个惹人恼的混球或食死徒真是太奇怪了。赫敏只能看见一个忧心忡忡的儿子，把他对母亲的爱显而易见地表现在脸上。

“我很抱歉称呼你为贱人。” 他咬了咬唇，“我真的很抱歉。” 赫敏能看出对他来说道歉有多难；逼迫自己只为得到他母亲的信息。

“你不用奉承我来得到你母亲的消息，马尔福。不像你，我不是一个没有心的混蛋。” 赫敏忍不住讽刺道，她有点希望他会回敬她，但他只是接受了她的话，消化着这些。尽管她知道这不过是因为她说对了，可她还是忍不住为说出的话感到愧疚。这不是她——她不应该伤害别人，特别是别人毫无反击之力的时候。至少，她不想成为这样的人。这会让她变得和他一样，或者说，和他以前一样——她不确定众多变化之后的他现在是什么样。赫敏深吸了口气，调整起自己的成熟与理智，努力做到公正——不靠隐瞒有关他母亲安全的信息来折磨他。

“她很好。在移除夺魂咒后我们一直用魔法让她沉睡……” 马尔福猛然抬头，眼里因对母亲的担忧注入了一点生命力。通常来说是不建议使用魔法让一个人沉睡这么久的，这会导致一些不太好的副作用，“因为如果她不想呆在这儿或要逃跑，与我们发生争斗的话，我们没有时间和精力来处理。但我们一直在照顾她。她很好，我认为不久我们会唤醒她。你——你不必担心，马尔福。” 赫敏宽慰道，感觉到一种需要温柔对他的古怪强制力。马尔福松了一口气点点头。 “那……那就好。” 

她尴尬地站在台阶上，手里拿着魔杖，不确定该做什么。说再见？直接离开？

“我——我能在你们唤醒她后见见她吗？” 马尔福灰色的眼睛里染上了蓝色灯泡投出的光亮，音调中充满了希冀和不确定性。赫敏不自然地转了个身，她很不喜欢看见他这样。一个混球马尔福？她知道该怎么对付。但这个新模样的他······赫敏失去平衡，有些不知所措。

“我——我不清楚。这不是我能决定的。”

“噢。” 马尔福的眼睛终于垂下。赫敏吐出一口气，她甚至都没有意识到自己一直在屏气。

“抱歉，” 她脱口而出，却也没想收回这句话，这不知怎的听起来很恰当。这个词悬浮在他俩之间的空气中。他舔了舔皲裂的唇，“你能告诉她我一切都好吗？”

赫敏无言点点头。他其实就像是其他任何一个和他年龄一般大的男孩，害怕而孤独，因为他自己的错误和他的父母，被困在这糟糕的状况中……因他父亲从小教导的那些可怕的谎言而困。想到这儿时，一切变得清晰明朗起来。她的先入之见开始破碎，使她的思想突然打开一扇新的大门：马尔福在他来的那个晚上就说过这不是他母亲的错——她从小就被教育着相信纯血统的无稽之谈，她从来没有过选择。赫敏脑子有点迷乱，那么，如果这适用于纳西莎的话，它当然也适用于马尔福。不，她补充道，这当然不能免除他一切责任。

“还有，你能告诉她我说了请不要对抗这些吗？告诉她我……恳求她好好表现。也告诉她我很抱歉。另外……” 马尔福停顿了，苍白的脸上泛起尴尬的红晕，但他坚持下去，“告诉她我爱她，我只想保护她的安全，我不久就会见到她的。” 说完，他瞥了一眼赫敏，好像她会嘲笑他一般，嘲笑他对爱的表达。她并没有。她的脑海里还在回旋着那些破碎的先入之见，并试图记住他说的话。

“我会告诉她的。” 赫敏在记住这些之后向他保证。他短促地点点头，回避了她的视线，低着头，看向地面。赫敏又一次不自在地转过身，不知道该说什么。“再见”现在听起来不知怎么的显得愚蠢。她走向最后几级台阶，敲了敲活板门，等待别人来开。赫敏在余光中注视着马尔福。他坐在尘土上，浑身发抖，脏兮兮的。这情境又激发了她那成熟已久的正义感。她的愤怒强烈地涌了起来，闪烁不定的荧光与她的情绪做到了同步。

“还有我会保证你得到一些东西的，” 她坚定地说道，马尔福疑惑地看着她，“一张床，桌子——之类的。” 赫敏刻意不提起马桶，也没有看向隐藏在地窖另一头的桶。“这是不对的，你不是……他们——我们——不应该……你不应该……” 该死。赫敏暗自骂道，搜寻着词语却找不出任何合适的话。

“我会保证你得到一些东西的。” 她坚定地重复了一遍，对哈利让任何人甚至不带床就住在这里的想法而感到生气。马尔福看起来很惊讶，张开嘴想要说什么。但在赫敏听见之前，活板门打开了。

温暖、惬意的光线映入赫敏视野，她除去了荧光闪烁，在爬出地窖时轻轻掩住眼睛。她回过头去看了他一眼，他从地上弓起身子默默注视着她，突如其来的孤独浸在他的表情中，赫敏的同情加剧。活板门啪一声在她身后关上了，金妮随意地踩了上去，忽略了她脚下那个青年男孩，给了赫敏一个探究的眼神。

“你在下面有好一会儿了。”

赫敏只回了句“有吗？” ，她朝金妮随意地笑笑。餐厅明亮而温馨的灯光依然有些刺痛她的眼睛。这一晚餐时刻表上的人们——因为不同的轮班他们有三轮晚餐——正围绕在桌子旁，大快朵颐。叽叽喳喳的聊天声和喧闹声回荡在空气中，晚餐时间是不准提及正在进行的战争的。莫丽·韦斯莱坚持认为，花一些时间聚在一起不去想战争，是很重要的。而她是对的。有机会尽可能的放松，将注意力聚焦在其他更愉快的事情是是很棒的，比如唐克斯的怀孕，弗雷德和乔治的恶作剧，韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱夫人不时交换的，以为没人看到的热切眼神。

但今晚，在赫敏找到一个空座环顾四周的时候，她无法做到放松，沉浸到充满生机的交流带来的温暖中去。她不由自主地将眼前明亮舒适的氛围，与马尔福所在的那个湿冷孤独的洞穴进行比较。他就在他们脚下，却好像处在世界的另一端。她……赫敏为他而难过。这一次，她并不质疑这种感情——她的眼睛略过哈利所在的位置，后者坐在金妮和罗恩之间。她发誓饭后一定要好好教训他一顿。

她暗自想了几十次了，没有人应该被推到像马尔福所在的那个地窖里去。换成任何一个人，她都会感到难过，除了贝拉和神秘人。赫敏固有的正义感和公平感还没有到那个地步。她心不在焉地用刀叉切开一块鸡肉，想着她开始习惯将马尔福当做真正的人来看了，有血有肉有感情的人。也许……也许这感觉并没有那么糟。


	6. Little Reminders

When you can't get up to the cold morning light  
But you don't get to sleep in (still dreaming)  
And everyone only wants to fight  
You're up against never being right  
When the worries of the world hold your feet  
And there's little left to believe in  
Today is going to be a better one

【Today Will Be Better,I Swear! , Stars】

“哈利，等等——我能和你谈谈吗？” 甜点时间后，赫敏在哈利和金妮窃窃私语，你侬我侬试图溜出餐厅时插了进来。哈利僵住了，不情愿地看了眼赫敏，又回到愉快摇着他手臂的金妮身上。

“但是……”

“这很重要，哈利。” 赫敏不耐烦地皱了皱眉。哈利向金妮投去一个渴求的眼神，赫敏翻了个白眼，他不过是想和金妮纠缠罢了。赫敏叹了口气，“哈利。这和……马尔福有关。” 她有点不好意思，她这么做是为了德拉科·马尔福，当然不想让整个房间的人知道她对他的兴趣，不，不是她对他有兴趣——这么说太傻了，感觉太……私密了。她对他生活条件的担忧，是的，这听起来好多了。赫敏等待着，在哈利犹豫着是要上楼和金妮亲丨吻，还是留下来和他的朋友谈谈时，她越来越恼火了。金妮最终解决了哈利的犹豫不决，她将哈利轻轻推向赫敏。

“快去吧。” 红发女孩抛给哈利一个媚丨眼，赫敏只希望自己没看到过，“你结束后我就在房间里等着。” 哈利脸红似要滴血一般，飞快点点头。

“嗯，好，好的。” 金妮咯咯笑着，转过头上了楼梯，火红的长发轻抚过哈利的脸颊。哈利看着他的女友消失在视野里，脸上还挂着甜蜜的笑容，直到赫敏抓住他的手将他拖到前庭才回过神来。

“该死的——冷静下来赫敏，” 他困惑地看着她，“到底发生了什么？”

“马尔福。” 她说出这个名字，哈利的脸立马黑了。

“他对你说什么了？”

赫敏摇摇头，对哈利不知道任何事实就匆忙下结论感到有些失望。有时候他什么都没看见就匆忙跳过，这让她不安地想起小天狼星。哈利太急于冒险了，急于假设——在制定出具体计划前就盲目出击。她摇摇头抛开这些，乱蓬蓬的头发从她脑后的发髻中散开，散落在她脸上。她不耐烦地将它们拨开，将那任性的发丝拢至耳后，又把双臂交叉在胸前。

“你把他关在地窖里，甚至都没有给他一张床！”

“什么？”哈利被赫敏强烈的语气吓退了一步，她不赞成地盯着他，棕色双眼微眯着，然后缓慢地重复了一遍，“你甚至都没有给他一张床。”

她不敢相信她在为马尔福做这个。马尔福。但接着赫敏想起了他现在有多么颓废，他骂她是个专横的贱人，那一瞬间就像他以前那令人无可忍受的模样，然后又可怜又绝望地向她道歉。她想起她离开时他那悲惨而孤独的神情。让任何人没有床，没有马桶地住在一个地窖里都是不对的。这很不对。不管马尔福是不是活该。

“我下去那儿时，他蜷缩在尘土上，抖得像一片该死的落叶！他没有地方睡觉，没有地方吃饭……” 她避免提起那只桶，仅仅是想到她都替马尔福尴尬。

“我…我……” 哈利开始磕磕巴巴，在赫敏全力瞪着他时，将背靠到了墙壁上。她意识到哈利根本就没有想到过马尔福的居住环境。他去过那儿，看过地窖，却显然没有想到过这些。赫敏感到一丝失望。

“我没想到······” 哈利尝试为自己辩护，赫敏退了一步，用手擦擦脸，疲惫地吸了口气。

“我能看出来，哈利。但那就是问题所在，不是吗？你只是从没想过，” 她温和地训斥着，摇了摇头，“哈利，他或许是个囚犯，但他向我们投降了。他把自己交给了我们处置。目前为止他也没有试图制造任何麻烦，而我也不认为他以后会制造，你说呢？”她停顿下来，等待哈利的回应。后者赞同地摇了摇头，显得闷闷不乐。

“我们不能那样对他，哈利。那是另一边才会做的事情。而我也不想像他们一样。” 赫敏温柔地结束了。他们在楼梯旁的小角落里安静了一会儿，餐厅和客厅里的喧闹与叽叽喳喳不断回荡着，但他们依然处于这令人忧虑的沉默中。最终哈利吐出一口气打破了这个时刻，他挠挠脑袋，一副懊悔又具有辩护性的奇怪表情。

“你是对的，我会想办法。蜜恩，你是……正确的。” 然后他精明地看着她，“不过你为什么这么在意？我以为你会很高兴那个傲慢的混球吃到自己的苦果？”

“他已经失去他的手了，哈利！我认为那已经足够了，不是吗？” 这些话语脱口而出，“更别提即使他没有做到完美，他还是让我走了。他——他放我走了……而也因此他才受了折磨，神秘人扯下他的手指喂给了他的蛇。我认为不管他做了什么可怕的事他都已经付出代价了。” 她尴尬而相当难过地说完了。当她意识到自己在对哈利大吼大叫，为了马尔福而大发雷霆时，哈利激起的那种突如其来的愤怒也消失了。现在她只是感觉愚蠢，和暴露了什么似的。哈利注视着她，瞪大了眼睛。

赫敏还没有清楚地考虑过她对哈利所说的，但那是对的。马尔福已经付出代价了，直到这一刻她才有这样的想法，但似乎马尔福失去的和遭受的比他应得的惩罚更多。绝大部分的她提醒自己别这么快就原谅，她得等着看马尔福的变化是否是真心。她不会因为他受过苦就认为他是个了不起的家伙——他的苦难并不能改变许多无辜的人因为他的行为而遭受痛苦的事实。赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫。马尔福失去他的手并不能让她受折磨的经历变得好过一点，但仍然，凤凰社不应该增加他的苦痛了。

“他失去了他的家庭，他的房子，他的手……他还是一个混蛋，但他不再是一个坏人了，哈利。” 哈利若有所思地点头，依然小心地看着赫敏，好似害怕她又会对他发飙。

“有道理，蜜恩。”他抚慰道。赫敏咬了咬唇，“对不起，哈利。” 她哽塞了一下，内心说道，我只是为他感到难过。接着罗恩担忧的声音插了进来。“你俩还好吧？” 

赫敏低声咒骂着，注意到两个男孩都在用奇怪的目光看着她。哈利瞥了赫敏一样，回答了罗恩。

“我们只是在谈论给马尔福的地窖里置备一些东西。如果他在那里要呆上一段时间的话……那么，他得需要张床什么的。”

“不，别管他。” 罗恩笑眯眯地看着赫敏和哈利，“看看他不再是斯莱特林小王子后的下场吧，看看人们不再时时讨好他，没有朋友照顾他时成了什么样子吧。” 赫敏出现了一瞬间的断联，罗恩的语气是如此的随意，他根本不在乎马尔福出了什么事，或者说事实上，在罗恩看来，马尔福越惨越好。赫敏感觉她为此也感到了愧疚……尽管在她脑海里，她比罗恩更有理由不喜欢马尔福。罗恩可没被钉在马尔福庄园的地板上，当贝拉特里克斯……

她抵挡了回忆的侵袭，几秒种后回到现实，听见罗恩说，“……马尔福，被强制要求拉在一个桶里。梅林，这可真难得。只可惜你还给了他厕纸！想象一下如果你没有，他会，他会——” 罗恩因笑得太厉害而无法继续，而赫敏脸上瞬间冰冷血色尽失，她气得要命，还有羞耻，因为如果她不够成熟的话，几天以前她可能也会觉得那有点好笑。

“你知道吗，有时候你真是该死的混账，罗纳德。” 她怒气冲冲地从困惑的罗恩身边走过，踏上几级台阶，把手放在栏杆上，恶狠狠盯着楼下两个男孩，“当你安置好床和其他东西后，确保你他妈有办法放一个马桶在那儿。” 她气呼呼地加了一句，然后轰隆轰隆上了楼，擦去因愤怒和羞愧交织的热泪。

“我说什么了？” 她听见罗恩问哈利，声音受伤而困惑。

“别在意，兄弟。” 哈利回答道，“但她是对的，我们最好放一只该死的马桶。”

在赫敏回到卧室之前，她最后听见了一句“该死的白鼬”，罗恩的声音模糊地回荡在楼梯间和大厅里，“卢平在格里莫广场就应该把他和他该死的母亲扔给神秘人照料。”

她狠狠摔上了背后的卧室门。

地窖比以前亮得多了，悬在天花板中间的灯泡周围又增加了四个闪着温暖黄色光芒的圆球。德拉科漫无目的地站在楼梯边，看着周围进行的活动。波特、黄鼠狼，卢平和韦斯莱兄弟正忙着改造这里。一张小床——最容易通过活板门的那种——被放置在了一个角落，放大成了人类大小，一张小桌子和一张椅子正被拖下楼梯，甚至还有一张柜台放在了床头。梅林知道为什么，弄得好像德拉科有很多衣服要放进去似的。现在他们正忙着在一个角落摆弄一系列材料和魔法咒，德拉科相信那是个马桶。

拜托了，亲爱的梅林，一定得是马桶。

今早活板门猛然打开，一大群人毫无征兆地冲了进来，将他粗暴地吵醒了。有那么一瞬间他以为……德拉科艰难地吞咽了一下。有那么一瞬间他以为出事了，凤凰社终于玩腻了好好先生的游戏，他会被折磨，或是被杀死。但那并没有发生。相反，波特看了一眼蜷缩在外套下轻颤着的德拉科，唐突地说了句“早上好”。德拉科挣扎着清醒过来。

“波特，” 他用睡意朦胧的声音嘟囔着，讨厌被该死的大难不死的男孩和他的追随者们看到他不清醒的时候。

“我们来……收拾一下这个地方，马尔福，” 波特继续道，干巴巴得仿佛连黄油放在他嘴里都不会融化，“你表现得很好，基于这个事实我觉得你应该得到一些认可。” 波特又将这摆弄成他在给予德拉科多大的恩惠一般。这个小人。这他妈的自鸣得意的小人。

德拉科把脏兮兮的外衣裹在身上，盯着波特，眼里满是燃烧着的仇恨，这给他带来外衣无法给予的暖意。这时候他真想要他的魔杖。但他没有，所以比起告诉黄金男孩他心里所想或是诅咒他，德拉科仅仅只是闭上嘴，麻木地朝波特点点头。幸运的是凤凰社成员们只是忽略了他，开始他们的工作。仅仅半小时，一切都搞定了。卢平和韦斯莱兄弟们松了口气，没看德拉科一眼就离开了地窖。就好像他根本不存在似的——不值得注意。这让他气恼，他收紧下巴，面对他们的无视，一直以来陪伴他的屈辱和愤怒一同涌了上来。

他曾是个马尔福……接着他不得不提醒自己他不再是了。

“马尔福，我们做完了。一会儿会有人给你带来早饭。” 哈利走上台阶时点点头，呼唤着罗恩，“快来，罗恩。” 韦斯莱，德拉科意识到，正站在用魔法筑成的马桶边，以一种奇怪的，空白的表情看着德拉科。他在罗恩轻蔑的注视下站了起来，将外套拉得更紧了。

“我一会儿就来，哈利。” 黄鼠狼说道，从余光中德拉科看见红头小子朝他笑了笑，一种不祥的预感加深了。他向内退缩着，努力不让自己蜷缩在墙角里。波特停住脚步，瞥了一眼德拉科，匆匆走下楼梯到罗恩面前。

“你在干什么，罗恩？” 德拉科听见哈利以极轻而紧张的语调问道，罗恩耸耸肩。

“我只是想对白鼬说句话而已。”

“不行，罗恩。” 波特听起来很疲倦，他的手插进乱蓬蓬的头发。德拉科想起曾经他的头发比波特整洁多了，但现在不是了。“快来，罗恩。别这样。我们不这样行事。” 德拉科竖着耳朵去听这低沉的对话，哈利转过头看见德拉科的注视，短暂地蹙了蹙眉，然后转向韦斯莱。

“我不会伤害他的，哈利……好吧，也许会有一点，但是……”

“罗恩，我们不做这种该死的事，” 波特凶狠地低语道，然后又用更低的声音补充了一句，德拉科几乎听不清，“另外，蜜恩不喜欢这样，你知道的。” 德拉科眉毛蹙起，格兰杰不同意黄鼠狼折磨他？那真是……或许也没有那么出乎意料。可能就是她安排了这场装修，就像她承诺过的那样。德拉科本来并不期望她会履行承诺，这让他感觉有点失衡。

“她不需要知道。” 黄鼠狼凶狠地瞪了德拉科一眼，“他让他们该死的折磨了她！哈利，甚至都没有尝试阻止过。谁知道他还伤害了多少人，甚至是杀了多少人。我只是想……” 韦斯莱的声音扯紧了，德拉科朝黑暗中退缩了一步。他从没杀过任何人，但他确实伤害过很多人，而他新增加的愧疚快将他吞噬了。

“罗恩……” 波特听起来没有那么确定了，黄鼠狼乘胜追击。“上去吧，哈利。我五分钟后就来。就给我五分钟。” 他哄道。

“罗恩……”

“这可是赫敏！你知道她一直在做噩梦，又哭着醒来，不肯离开房子，那些她称作惊惧发作的东西……她的伤疤永远都在那儿。即使她挺过了那些记忆和噩梦。那些伤疤仍然在提醒她——他妈的每一天都是。而他纵容了他们的折磨！” 德拉科闭上眼睛，听着韦斯莱说着那些……直到现在德拉科才真正理解格兰杰经受了什么。愧疚像刀子一样刺向他，他他妈的恨透了黄鼠狼，但他确实有他的道理。波特看起来也这么想，因为短暂的停顿后他的声音传入德拉科的耳朵，克制而低沉。

“两分钟后见，罗恩。” 所以波特做出了他的决定，德拉科也不是没有猜到，但当他看向手里拿着魔杖的韦斯莱时，他真的希望波特改变主意。这红头小子看起来很危险，完全不像他在学校里的那个呆样。他不再是德拉科能够嘲笑的人了。累月疯狂的逃亡，和与食死徒累月的打斗让他变得强壮。德拉科不假思索地向后退了一步，好像能把自己藏起来似的。真他妈的愚蠢。

活板门关上了，德拉科再一次退缩。他短暂地闭上了眼睛，稳住自己。还有什么是黑魔王没做而罗纳德会做的？德拉科从死里逃生——不管韦斯莱对他做什么都不能与之相比。

“白鼬，” 韦斯莱说道，手里转动着魔杖，慢慢溜达到毫无防备的德拉科蜷缩的地方。通常来说情况应该是相反的，德拉科带着魔杖和一切权力，韦斯莱不过是无助的蠢货。德拉科猜想韦斯莱必定享受着这场角色互换，于是他没有出声，韦斯莱皱眉。

“手无寸铁的时候，就他妈的不敢做你自己了？” 韦斯莱激怒着他，然后短促地笑了，“没有手*，啊，干得漂亮，罗恩。” 他表扬了他自己，而德拉科感到恶心。他讨厌人们提及他的手，讨厌。“如果是我来做决定，我会把你包装好，留在你那该死的黑魔王的门前。” 韦斯莱现在已经站在德拉科面前了，他后退几步直至撞在墙上。韦斯莱大步向前拉近了距离，假笑道，“不幸的是，那刚好不是我们会做的事。不过呢，显然我被允许和你玩玩儿。”

“我以为格兰杰不会喜欢这个？” 德拉科带着绝望和屈辱说道，他害怕这个目光冷酷，带着久经沙场的自信的罗恩·韦斯莱。提及格兰杰的名字来救你自己？太棒了，德拉科，真他妈的棒极了。你是有多可悲？德拉科在精神上痛斥自己。韦斯莱身子前倾。

“她不需要发现，不是吗，白鼬？没必要用一些她不需要知道的事情让她难过。”

“难过？她对我有好感，是吗？我总是觉得她对我的恨太激烈了些。你知道他们说的······” 德拉科不经思考地说了出来，带着曾经那个毫无畏惧，傲慢自大的样子。但在他说完之前，韦斯莱的魔杖已经抵在了他的喉咙上。

“闭上你该死的嘴，马尔福，你无权那样说赫敏。” 他怒吼道，接着深呼吸了一次，后退一步，控制住怒气。

“你生气了吗，马尔福？你现在算什么？” 韦斯莱改变了策略，德拉科眨眨眼，感到困惑。他本以为韦斯莱会扔给他几个恶咒，给他点颜色看看。他绝没想到这个，不管他妈的是什么。“你父亲恨你让你受伤吗？”德拉科的眼睛滑向地面，盯着自己的鞋。受伤，他安静地想。自从格兰杰被折磨的那天以来他父亲所做的一切……这仍然让他疼痛。梅林啊，他可是他的父亲……他的父亲。他本来应该疼爱德拉科的，而不是……

韦斯莱尖锐而满足的声音继续道：“我想一定是的。就像你失去手也一定会疼痛。感觉怎么样，马尔福？知道你下半辈子都将是个没用的残废？” 德拉科的脉搏猛然加快，他开始轻轻抽气，“那个有前途的年轻的斯莱特林混球，现在成了个残缺不全的弃儿，爬到你的敌人那里寻求保护。”

残缺不全

弃儿

德拉科感觉到眼泪逐渐掩住了他的眼睛，视野里的鞋和那片尘土摇曳着。他闭上双眼，拼命抑制住哭泣，别在韦斯莱面前，求你了，梅林，别在韦斯莱面前。

“感觉怎么样啊，马尔福？依靠着那个你放任别人折磨的女孩的怜悯？卑躬屈膝在凤凰社脚下？” 韦斯莱干笑了一声，充满厌恶，“你就是渣滓，马尔福，渣滓。” 德拉科刻意咬着舌尖直到牙齿穿透了血肉，将注意力集中在痛苦而不是韦斯莱的话上。

“看着我。该死的看着我，马尔福！” 韦斯莱命令道。德拉科依然闭着眼睛，面朝地面。也因此韦斯莱得以在他还没来得及反应之前抓住他的右手。德拉科睁开眼挣扎着，但在经历了一切之后的他太过虚弱，韦斯莱却不是。韦斯莱钢铁般钳住他的手臂，另一只手夹住德拉科的断肢，一脸厌恶。德拉科忍不住发出一声呜咽，疼痛如火一般在他的断肢上燃烧，穿过他手臂的神经，蔓延到肩膀和胸部。

“停下。” 他倒抽一口气，“求你了，求你了……停下！”

“那就在我跟你说话的时候该死的看着我，马尔福。” 韦斯莱放开德拉科的断肢，恶心地在裤子上擦了擦，另一只手还撑着德拉科的额头。他望着韦斯莱，眨着眼睛忍住痛苦的泪水，挺直了下巴，用强大的意志力使他的眼睛里充满冰冷和空白。他不会让韦斯莱满意的。

“你是个渣滓。我知道你伤害过别人，赫敏就是其中之一。也许你不是折磨她的那个人，但你袖手旁观放任其发生。那已经让你在我眼中成了个懦弱的渣滓了。我知道她不是你唯一伤害的人，一定还有更多。”德拉科不愿意展露任何情绪，韦斯莱继续着。

“凤凰社可能可怜你。像你现在这么可悲和无害，我们或许收纳了你，但你绝不要错误地以为这是你应得的。绝不要。” 德拉科很安静，“因为你不应该在这儿，你不值得赫敏那被误导的同情。记住这一点。这里的每个人，不像你，都是真的好人。他们想看到人性最好的一面——哪怕是你这样的渣滓。” 他想要隔绝罗恩的话，不想听见，因为这他妈的每个字都是真的，而他已经够恨他自己了。他不能……不能再听下去了。然而他不得不，他别无选择。

“所以不管其他人怎么对你，不管凤凰社对你有多么正派……即使你成功使其他人都忘记了你真实的模样……记得我知道你的真面目，马尔福。” 韦斯莱的眼睛微眯，在他倾身向马尔福的时候，苍白的脸上雀斑极其明显。

“我清楚地知道你是什么样的邪恶的人渣。而如果我认为你会伤害我在乎的人，我会做到哈利和赫敏或是其他人不敢做的，我他妈会缓慢地杀死你。你听清楚了吗，马尔福？” 德拉科麻木地看着韦斯莱。

“你他妈的，听清楚了吗，伙计？” 最后一个词在蔑视中蹦出，罗恩的手覆住德拉科的残肢，再一次用力捏紧了它。德拉科的身体收紧了，他在剧痛中无声地抽了口气，但拒绝发出之前那样的呜咽。他知道韦斯莱想要什么，于是他顺从地点点头，像一只可怜的小狗，因为剧痛无法言语。

“很好，”韦斯莱松开德拉科，向后退了几步，脸上扯出生硬的微笑，他挥挥魔杖，只留下一盏灯亮着。“这很有趣，马尔福。我们应该多来几次，是吧？”

马尔福将受伤的胳膊揣进怀里，他知道韦斯莱能看见他眼里无助的恨意和羞辱；知道他会为此洋洋得意。但他无法隐藏。

“嗯，我也这么想，伙计。” 韦斯莱在短暂的停顿之后放大了笑容，愉快地爬上楼梯，吹着口哨，好像刚才那五分钟什么都没发生。也许确实没有，对于韦斯莱来说，更可能的是，他享受着。但德拉科并非如此。过去几个月里，德拉科已经经历了上百次他曾鄙视和看不起的人是对的，而他是错的。是的，他完全就是韦斯莱所说的那种人。他本可以走开然后坐在他崭新而舒服的床上，但他没有。不，德拉科很清楚他属于哪里。

他滑到地面的尘土堆上，小心翼翼地抓着断肢，憋回了眼泪。

*此处Unarmed一语双关。既指没有防备，也能指没有手。


	7. I’ve Been Wrong

I've got this place   
That I've filled with empty space   
Oh I'm trying not to face what I've done  
My hopeless opus  
I'm in this race I'm hoping just to place  
Oh I'm trying not to face what's become of me   
My hopeless opus

【Hopeless Opus , Imagine Gragons】

这一次赫敏主动要求去给马尔福送午餐。她想确保哈利有好好履行他的诺言，至少把地窖弄得可以住人。她总觉得他会忘记一些重要的事，不论是有意还是无意。一般来说，赫敏不会怀疑哈利会那么糟糕地对待一个人，不管是不是囚犯。但这是马尔福，不知怎么的，赫敏怀疑在涉及到“白鼬”的时候，哈利和罗恩会认为规则有所不同。韦斯莱夫人为赫敏打开活板门，她小心翼翼地走下陡峭的台阶，双手捧着午餐盘，凝视着昏暗的空间。

“马尔福？” 地窖绝对看起来更好了，赫敏在四处寻觅马尔福的时候评价到。有一张整洁的床，一张旧柜台，一张桌子和折叠椅，还有角落里那安装在墙壁上的，赫敏带着羞赧猜测一定是马桶。然而马尔福并没有出现在她视野里。

“马尔福？” 赫敏将食物放在那一碰就摇晃了一下的桌子上。他还是没有回应她，赫敏在一刹那荒谬地怀疑罗恩已经谋杀了他。她将手搭在牛仔裤腰上环视着，努力看清那些阴影。那里！她在楼梯边辨认出了一个轮廓。上帝，他在做什么？她小心翼翼地走了过去。

“马尔福，你还好吗？” 他坐在尘土而不是他角落里那张干净的床上，整个人缩成一颗球。他受伤了吗？生病了吗？罗恩真的以某种方式伤害他了吗？赫敏的心跳在担忧的几秒钟里加快了，接着他轻微动了动却没有回应，赫敏翻了翻白眼。

“马尔福！” 她尖锐地叫着他的名字，为他让她如此担心而恼怒，却更为自己真的担心了而生气，便将怒气撒在他身上。他最终抬起头，没有说话也没有微笑，眼睛下方有沉重的阴影，周围红肿得仿佛刚刚哭过。

赫敏吞了口唾沫。她不喜欢他，他和她没有一点共同的地方，他对她做过可怕的事情，甚至是在学校，他也曾······但是，她告诉自己，他不再是那个人了，而且，而且他哭过。她告诉自己她不必因为同情而喜欢他。赫敏咬了咬唇，做出决定。

“你为什么要坐在这里？你知道你现在有一张床了，甚至还有把椅子。” 她尝试轻微地开个玩笑，但在他那沉重的双眼面前显得如此糟糕。

“你遵守了你的诺言，” 他沙哑地说道，“我猜我应该感到感激。”

“这是文明社会的惯用回答，马尔福。” 赫敏尖锐回应，但不带真正的恶意，她紧张地抠着手指。

“谢谢。” 他轻轻说道，却毫无感情，双眼聚焦在她肩膀后的某一点，他肮脏的脸上有一道干涸的，苍白的泪痕。

“所以你为什么坐在这里？”赫敏催促道，更多的只是想打破沉默。如果她只是走开，留下马尔福满脸泪痕蜷缩在楼梯边的话，她会禁不住感觉自己是个糟糕的人。她看见他咬了咬唇，白净的牙齿闪烁在光线中，她有些担心他的下唇。

“没什么…我没……” 他说得慢了些，然后将目光集中在她身上，脑子又恢复了一点清醒，“另外，那很干净，而我身上绝对很脏，显然多亏了不被允许洗澡的特权。我不想……” 他垂下头看着自己，赫敏又一次注意到他仍然肮脏的衣服和脸部。

“噢，” 赫敏还没想到这个。她紧张地绞着一缕头发，今天她浓密的长发散开后不知怎的温顺了——比起蓬乱，她的头发微卷而闪耀着光泽，“我会让哈利去，呃，放一个淋浴在这儿。” 他沉默以对。赫敏咬了咬腮帮，尴尬地凝视着房间。对马尔福友好真是该死的难办，不论她对他有多么抱歉。然而，她还是继续说下去了。

“你……你想要些陪伴吗？” 她紧张地朝他微笑，那友好的表情似乎困惑了他，他眉头皱起。

“如果你想的话，” 他尝试漠不关心地说道，听起来却充满了稚嫩、不确定和极度的孤独。

赫敏绝没想到过，德拉科·马尔福，从一年级起就自命不凡的人，会看起来如此普通。表现得与其他处于这种情况的青年男孩没什么区别；孤独而害怕，没有朋友还心理受创。当然他是绝对不会承认这一点的，她知道。赫敏点点头，解决了此事，然后找地方坐下，最后她扑通一声盘腿坐在地面上。在一阵微风吹过，使得她发颤后，她将运动衫的袖子拉下手臂，然后搭在大腿上。

“当然了，这是莫丽·韦斯莱的厨艺，” 赫敏在长久的沉默后说道，对着咸牛肉、蔬菜和面包示意着，“所以它绝对很美味。” 马尔福安静地点点头，赫敏一阵失语。

“你应该在它冷掉之前吃的。” 她尝试道。令她惊讶的是，马尔福再一次点头，然后挣扎着撑着一只手站起来。看起来就连站起对马尔福来说都有些困难，而赫敏忍不住怜悯地看了他几秒，接着在他看见她眼里的同情时迅速转过头。为掩饰这样的不自在，她突然站起，拍拍身上的灰尘，然后意识到，对她来说，站起显得轻松而得体。她轻而易举的爬起，与德拉科笨拙的动作形成鲜明的对比，这让她退缩了一下。

“这儿只有一把椅子，” 德拉科面无表情地凝视着那盘食物，赫敏禁不住发颤，他说话的时候仿佛一具行尸走肉，仿佛他已经放弃一切，不管是什么。接着她又一次想到她有多么不喜欢他……但上帝啊，她真切地为他感到难过。她勉强挤出一个笑容。

“噢……我在你床上会很舒服的，马尔福。” 他惊住了，微微睁大的眼睛里闪烁着银光，好似从她带来午餐以来第一次真正看见她。她将头发拢至耳后，禁不住脸红，眼睛垂向地面——不应该那么说的。她一直试图表现得友好些，而不是······

“不好意思，那是什么，格兰杰？” 马尔福问道， 听起来几乎像是他以前那刻薄形象好一点的版本了，他不敢置信地扫过她，声音里注入了一丝生命。赫敏的脸更红了。

“呃。你的床，马尔福。我不介意坐在那儿。在，嗯，你吃饭的时候。” 她停顿又吸气，像傻子般磕磕巴巴说着。“当然，如果你不介意的话。” 

他不像她以为的那样带着蔑视和嘲笑回复，相反，他确实淡淡地笑了，掠过一丝疲惫的愉悦。“请自便，格兰杰，” 他干巴巴地说道。

赫敏坐到床边，尴尬的时刻总算过去了。她不确定自己为什么要这么做。她知道的是，麻瓜监狱只会在无可避免的时候，才会实行单独监禁，因为全天24小时独处在牢房会造成巨大的精神损失。而德拉科严格来说都不是一个成年罪犯，抛开他过去几年的行为，他只是一个青年男孩——一个失去了他整个世界，甚至自身身体的一部分的男孩。

她试图站在凤凰社的角度想，假定他们并不知道单人监禁对大脑的影响，也并不是存心的残忍。也许他们只是觉得理所当然，因为英国唯一的魔法监狱阿兹卡班——比地窖糟糕得多。赫敏对马尔福想要她的陪伴并不惊讶，即使他们只简短交流了几句。不然他们还能说什么呢？唯一共有的经历都是如此负面，虽然现在她在马尔福周围时对于记忆的闪回好过点了，他的存在仍然让她有些心颤、失衡。但她知道，至少那真不是他的错，她一遍又一遍告诉自己，他放我走了，他本不必的，但还是放我走了。

马尔福不确定地扫过赫敏一眼，然后伸向刀叉，用右手，断肢在桌子上顿住，他低头看了一会儿，仿佛为那残缺的存在感到惊讶，仿佛他已经忘了它，显然如此。赫敏看见他脸上闪回的一系列情绪：短暂的震惊，然后是受伤、绝望、愤怒。马尔福快速眨了眨眼，睫毛轻颤，他咬紧牙关，苍白的脸上血色尽失。他咒骂着，脸皱成一团，将手臂飞快藏起。但赫敏已经看见了，比她之前看到的好多了。那是个正常的手臂，除了它突兀地结束在本应与另一肢干相连的地方：他瘦削的腕部，和那支优雅修长的手。

“它疼吗？” 赫敏无法控制自己，问道。

他简短地回了句“是的”，眼睛凝视着断肢。

“我很抱歉。”

“不是你的错，格兰杰。” 她坐在床边，两只手纠缠着放在大腿上，看着马尔福笨拙地拿着刀叉，无助地注视着牛肉。赫敏有一种突如其来的、称得上疯狂的冲动——想要帮他切好咸牛肉。但她没有。德拉科·马尔福，甚至无法得体地自己吃饭。她应该高兴吗？罗恩绝对会狂喜，哈利会带着一点愧疚感到愉悦。赫敏……赫敏只感到难过。

“谢谢你，马尔福。” 她冲动地说道，在尴尬的匆忙中显得语无伦次。他抬头看着她，吃了一惊，警觉起来。

“因为什么？” 他不礼貌地说，赫敏耸了耸肩。

“为你放我走。” 

马尔福苦笑着，一时间赫敏以为他是在嘲笑她的感情。“那没什么特别的，格兰杰，” 他说，“大多数人……” 他的脸上堆满了羞耻和自责，赫敏再次耸耸肩。

“我们都知道你不是大多数人，马尔福，” 她不确定她是称赞还是其它，“关键在于，你救了我。所以……谢谢。” 她尴尬地说完，眼睛飘向大腿。他显然不知道该对她的感谢说些什么，于是就什么也没说。相反，他开始缓慢地进食，眼神时不时落在她身上，像是在确定她是否还在那儿，表情混杂着疑虑和感激。把他这样关着太残酷了，一个人，什么都不能干，除了整天坐着和沉浸在发生在他身上的事中。她又严厉地提醒自己，还有他所做的一切事，别忘了这点，他不无辜。

在他痛苦地切割着牛肉时，盘子总是要滑开，他悄声咒骂着。赫敏本可以提供帮助但她不认为他会感激。最后他被迫伸出那只被截断的手，用前臂稳住盘子边缘。两团红晕浮上他脸颊：羞辱，赫敏猜测。这是个缓慢的过程，赫敏知道她不该盯着看，但她的眼睛总是忍不住瞟向他的断肢。

马尔福逮住她的目光。

“你在凝视，格兰杰。你的泥巴种父母没教过你那是很粗鲁的吗？” 他的声音拉紧了，在明显的尴尬中轻颤着，眼睛恼怒地眯起。赫敏倒抽了一口气，在这些话语扔向她时，嘴巴扭曲了一下，眼泪涌了上来。

“泥巴种？真的吗，马尔福？” 

“该死，格兰杰。对不起，我不是有意的……” 马尔福清了清嗓子，她看见他眼里盘旋的害怕。赫敏完全能想到，他不想她走，不想听见活板门在她身后关上，徒留他一人，和天知道什么时候才会有的和人类的接触。

“习惯使然。” 他紧张地说道，赫敏点点头，接受了。

“别再来一次了。” 她告诉他，听见了自己声音里的冷淡。

“不会了。” 他立马歉意而克制地说道，马尔福谦恭的目光转向他的午餐，没有展现出一点傲慢的态度。接着便是他吃饭时又一阵长久的沉默，而她， 没有其他事可做，还是偷偷看着他。这很平和，以某种诡异的方式。楼上总是喧闹而繁忙，总有事情要做，时不时谈论着战争。楼下这里，除了马尔福外空无一人，一片昏暗，赫敏却觉得这种寂静出奇地安稳。

他的断肢还放在桌上，切完肉之后他没有将它藏回外套里。那上面嵌着红紫相间的伤痕，隆起和凹陷的纹路。赫敏想知道那到底是怎么发生的，以及是谁做的。是伏地魔吗？还是伏地魔命令其他人做的，作为一种病态的奖励？她的眼睛锁在了那上面，这些想法让她感到了轻微的恶心，但她依然没有移开视线。

“你想说什么吗，格兰杰？” 德拉科的声音突然响起，赫敏抬眼遇上了他盛满痛苦的眼睛。“你有想问的是吗？”

“什——什么？” 她满脸通红。

“你又在盯着了，格兰杰。”

“我---我---这怎么发生的，马尔福？”

“什么？” 他眼里的怒意把赫敏像一只挣扎着翻不过身的甲虫钉住。她想收回说的话，但为时已晚，只好结结巴巴继续下去。

“谁···谁干的？我是说，你的手。发生了什么？” 马尔福的表情发生了变化，满腔怒火变成了冰冷，他的目光像结了霜的钢铁一样冰冷，但怒火并未减弱。

赫敏突然地，震惊地想起马尔福衣袖下那个黑魔标记，想起他曾经是个食死徒，想起他也许没有杀过人，但他伤害过，折磨过，在别人死亡的时候不发一言，袖手旁观，因为他们只是泥巴种或者麻瓜，没什么意义，比动物好不了多少。他曾是那些可怕行动中的一份子，即使不是作恶者。他也许是残废了，但她清楚地知道，如果他愿意，他仍可以是危险的。她站起身来，那双冷酷的眼睛跟着她。

“发生了什么？我失去手时发生了什么？谁拿走了它，谁让我残废？你想知道是吗，格兰杰？所有血腥的细节？” 他的语气里满是恶毒，赫敏退缩着，一声不响，侧身想向楼梯走去。“我不知道那他妈的跟你有什么关系，格兰杰。”

“没有，没有关系，我很抱歉我该死的问起了。” 她失控了，下巴颤抖着，眼里积蓄着泪水，“我只是……我只是想知道…谁…我很抱歉。我什么都不该说的，我也没有其他意思。”

“你没有吗？” 他站起，俯身向她，手臂环在腹部，尽管他太瘦了，他依然显得可怕，“你确定吗？不是想为凤凰社深挖些信息，或是从我这儿得到整个故事，以便你和马桶、黄鼠狼以及你的朋友们尽情嘲笑我，嘲笑‘白鼬’是怎么他妈的失去手的？”马尔福的脸苍白而消瘦。

“不，我没有，你这该死的混球！” 赫敏爆发了，眼泪簌簌流下，但她太过生气而无暇去擦拭，她朝马尔福大声吼叫着，疯狂挥舞着手臂，“你知道，我不是非得在这儿的。我本可以像其他人一样将你的食物放在台阶上就好！但我以为……我想着你可能会孤独，然后我想……我想让你好受些。不像你，我不是一个邪恶的，自负的混蛋！”她狂乱地瞪着他，气喘吁吁地向台阶上退去，“但如果你觉得我……我只是个……我不知道。但我不会浪费时间在一个因为问了个问题就朝我发飙的人身上！”

“那他妈的不仅仅是个问题！” 他朝她咆哮道，赫敏在脚跟碰到台阶底部时差点绊倒，“问关于……你应该知道那不仅仅是个该死的问题。问答那些问题只会让我想起一切痛苦、无助的记忆。这是将一个人完全暴露在问问题的人面前。而你应该知道的。所以去你的吧，泥巴种。” 马尔福结束后，脸上露出痛苦的神情。他的声音仍然激烈但终于平静了一些，他屏住呼吸，胸部剧烈地起伏着，伴随着身体的微微颤抖。赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫，悲伤地看着马尔福。

“我——我得走了，” 她说，“我想——我想我得走了，现在。”

“格兰杰……”马尔福揉了揉脸，当他移开手时，怒气已经消失了，只剩下苍白的疲倦。赫敏舔了舔唇，向后退了一步。

“我——我……” 她转身开始上楼，泪水模糊她的双眼，在艰难的呼吸中她听见马尔福疲惫的一声叹息。

“格兰杰……你难道不明白吗？” 她僵住了，肩膀竖起，面对着活板门而不是马尔福。她确实明白，那也是她哭泣的一部分原因，她想逃离的一部分原因。她那么问实在是太不明智了。该死的愚蠢。她刚刚简直就是和马尔福一样的混蛋，这难以接受，但却是事实。赫敏使劲眨了眨眼，点点头却没有回头。

“格兰杰，别走。”

“为什么？”

“我……梅林，别让我说出来……” 马尔福叹息。赫敏转过身，他的话和语气奇异地令人难以抗拒。

“你为什么不想让我走，马尔福？” 她想让他说出来，她想听见，不知道为什么。

“我……我喜欢你的陪伴，我猜。” 他恼怒道，眼睛闪烁着。听马尔福说出这些词实在是太不真实了，即使他很不情愿，这句话就像是要忍受死亡般的痛苦，强行从他身上拽出来似的。赫敏咬着唇，停顿了一下。

“你叫了我泥巴种，又一次。”

“你问我谁切下了我的手。” 他尖锐地回击，而赫敏揉着她的太阳穴，开始头疼。她现在不能呆在他周围了，这一切实在是太难承受了。她感到受伤、愤怒和愧疚，而见鬼的，她不应该对马尔福有这么多复杂感情的。他只是她为之感到抱歉的人，只是那样。他们不是朋友——他们甚至都称不上熟悉。她只是想……她为错综复杂的思绪暗自叹息，告诉自己她只是看不得别人悲惨。她只是不想将他留在楼梯之后的阴影中，眼睛因哭泣而红肿，泪水划过他憔悴的面庞。而现在，他们都悲伤而愤怒，她想让他好过点儿的计划根本没有作用。

“我…我只是……我真的得走了，马尔福。我们只是…这不是……我——我之后再来看你。”

他站在楼梯底层，眼里浸满绝望。

“格兰杰，求你了，留下。我发誓我努力不做一个混蛋。” 赫敏被击倒在活板门，她看向他，他的眼里全是恳切。

“我会回来的。” 她强调着保证道，不知道为什么会这么承诺。她不欠他任何事。

“格兰杰…格兰杰……” 他只是叫着她的名字，没有说别的，疲倦地哀求着。赫敏突然需要逃得很远很远。她的呼吸梗塞在胸腔。这是德拉科·马尔福，前食死徒。那个试图杀了邓布利多的男孩。那个在她受贝拉折磨，哀求着寻求帮助的时候没有做任何事的男孩。他不应该就这样站在她下面，脸上写满了、声音里充斥着想让她留在身边的绝望。为什么？为什么？他有那么绝望、那么孤独吗？如果是，那也不应该是赫敏。不应该是赫敏来让马尔福依靠，寻求着人类的接触。

她做不到。这太奇怪、太混乱、太可怕了。同情他，几乎要喜欢他，然后看着他，突然想起那些痛苦不安的事情。

德拉科看着赫敏——半裸的胸上血淋淋地写着“泥巴种”、“渣滓”、“妓女”。“你想要什么？” 那几乎听不见、低沉得像是咕哝一般的话。

“格兰杰，求你了……”

“我留下有什么用，德拉科？我们甚至都不喜欢对方。” 她诚实地说道，沉浸在脑海里浮现的片段中，没有在意自己说了什么，“我留下只是因为你看起来如此悲惨，我为你感到抱歉……但如果我们只是抨击对方还有什么意义呢，不是吗？” 他怔住了。

“为我感到抱歉。哈，谢了，格兰杰。”

“那么你以为呢？你也不喜欢我，马尔福！” 赫敏在身体两侧徒劳地挥舞着双臂，低声咆哮着。

“嗯…不喜欢，但是……我不需要你的怜悯！” 马尔福摇着头时声音抬高了，拒绝着她的同情，转过头不看她，嘴角悲哀地扭曲着。

“你也不剩什么了，” 赫敏拉紧了嗓子，泪水刺痛了双眼。这听起来很糟糕但却是事实。如果他不想要她的怜悯，那他还剩下什么呢？他那愚蠢的该死的骄傲？那不是陪伴的理由。马尔福抬头看着她，尖刻而狂怒。

“也许你该走了，因为我他妈的不想要那个。” 他转身走开，坐在床边，赫敏差点就要说出“那你想要什么，德拉科？我在尽我所能！”，但这时活板门打开，光线涌了进来。“赫敏？” 哈利的声音传了下来，他微笑、疲惫的面容出现在门口。

“来了，哈利，” 她回答道，同时在踏上最后几节台阶时不断转过头看德拉科，后者坐在床边凝视着她，表情平静。她有点想回去和德拉科谈谈，尽量把他们的关系恢复正常，但她没有。

很久很久之后，赫敏在看书的时候意识到她在想着德拉科——又来了——他的名字。她究竟为什么要这么做？赫敏凝视着书上的印刷黑字却没有读进去，在脑海里一遍又一遍咀嚼着这种陌生的感觉：德拉科。

德拉科。


	8. One Simple Question

Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let go  
Twisting and turning the colours in rows  
I'm so intent to find out what it is  
This is my Rubik's cube  
I know I will figure it out

【Rubik's Cube , Athlete】

第二天他们唤醒了纳西莎。她已经在不正常的睡眠中度过太久了，即使是为满足身体需要被唤醒的那几分钟里，她也处在被麻醉到麻木的程度。这很不健康。赫敏看着这个瘦削、苍白的女人从魔法睡眠中醒来，就像小时候父母给她读的童话里的公主。当然，纳西莎的苏醒没有吻——也没有永远幸福的结局。

纳西莎一从残余的困惑中清醒过来，花了些时间吸收她中了德拉科的夺魂咒之后的记忆后，她就恢复了那种惯有的冷漠、傲慢与蔑视。她在床边坐得笔直，下巴抬高，忽略其他凤凰社成员的存在，自顾自用消瘦苍白的手抚顺头发，抹平长袍裙上的褶皱。纳西莎没有展露出一丁点赫敏认为她应该感受到的生气和害怕，相反，她只是冷漠地问道凤凰社对她的安排，她儿子是否还活着以及她能否再见到他。哈利告诉纳西莎德拉科确实还活着，但她不能见他。赫敏在这时插了进来。

“哈利？” 她的语气轻柔而坚定，他转过身。

“什么，赫敏？” 她将他推得离纳西莎远了些。纳西莎那冰冷的眼神让她脊背一颤。

“她为什么不能见德拉——马尔福？不管怎么说，把他们俩关在一起不是更合理吗？节省空间？” 哈利古怪地瞥了她一眼。

“这会使他们俩都表现良好，”他小声回答道，“用见面吊着他们俩——更不用提威胁……呃，这样他们俩更不可能做什么了。” 赫敏的嘴扭曲了一下，张大下巴不敢置信地看着她最好的朋友。

“哈利你不能！那太残忍了！另外，马尔福不会试图做什么！他能造成什么麻烦？他没有魔杖，也无处可去，没有盟友——什么都没有。他把自己交给了我们！”

“神秘人可能会利用我们的好心——”

“那他恐怕会非常失望了，” 赫敏阴沉地打断道，哈利叹了口气，瞥给她一个让他解释的眼神，“对不起，继续，哈利。”

“他也许认为我们很可能接受马尔福的言辞，然后让他……让他在严密的保护下自由行动，与凤凰社成员交往。这样马尔福就可以向神秘人提供情报了。” 哈利又将声音压低了些，偷偷摸摸瞟了纳西莎几眼。

“神秘人不知道我们的基地，而且我肯定他正全力寻找着。没有什么事比我们能攻击他然后又消失更令他气恼的了，在他目前为止没有办法攻击到我们大本营的情况下，神秘人应该并不介意让马尔福——或是其他人——执行这种成功率很小的任务。大多数追随者对他来说无足轻重。但如果他认为有那么一丁点儿机会，马尔福会成功告诉他我们的地址……那么他会做的。” 

赫敏坚定地摇摇头，“不，不，不可能。” 她相信德拉科的投诚是真心的，她不认为有其他可能，不想把这一切都只是当成一种伪装。他是那么悲惨，愤怒，伤痕累累，这没有一项是装出来的，赫敏能判断出来。“那不是……那是极不可能的，哈利。我不认为马尔福在撒谎，而且，我不认为那是神秘人的风格。”

“我比你更清楚伏——神秘人，赫敏。我进入过他的脑海。” 哈利压低声音说。赫敏从余光中看见唐克斯和莱姆斯偷偷看着他俩，她尝试忽略他们。

“我不认为他在撒谎，也不认为他是间谍。”她坚持道，脑海里还在第一百次——百万次——想着为什么她会如此激烈地为马尔福辩护。

“斯内普就是这样！” 哈利大声反驳道。纳西莎空洞的蓝灰色眼睛停留在他们身上。哈利抿着唇，朝唐克斯和卢平点点头，一只手将赫敏拉到走廊，带上了背后的门。他继续道，“那么多年，邓布利多一直以为斯内普是我们这边的，但他不是。他这么多年都充当着间谍，潜入我们这边，获取所有内部消息。马尔福难道不会这么做吗？”

“你在强词夺理，哈利！斯内普没有截除他的手来扮演这个角色，或是对自己的妈妈下夺魂咒，把她带过来。我们没有理由不相信马尔福，也没有理由不让他们至少见对方一面！” 

哈利凝视着她，表情里带着模糊的迷惑和怀疑。最终他说道，“你很关心他。”

赫敏因这个暗示心慌意乱，她翻了个白眼试图隐藏，语气里流露出对哈利的怒意。

“我为他感到抱歉，哈利。你有看过他吗？我是说，真正地看过他？很难不为他感到抱歉。” 哈利看起来并不那么认同，而那刺激了赫敏。他以为她是什么——被德拉科玩弄于股掌之间的什么傻兮兮的女孩？被他的魅力愚弄了？梅林，这还真可能是哈利所想的，而他大错特错。德拉科现在完全没有魅力可言，他能做的只是打打感情牌，而从他对于她感到抱歉的反应来讲，她不认为那是他的策略。哈利用手揉了揉有些胡茬的下巴。

“他在那一边好几年了，赫敏。他曾是个食死徒！我也为他感到抱歉。” 他停顿了一下，懊恼地拨弄着头发，“有一点儿抱歉……但你真的认为我们能相信他没有什么隐秘动机吗？”

“我认为他唯一的动机就是确保他和他母亲的安全。我认为我们能相信他，是的。而即使不能，他也没有办法向神秘人传讯，在房子的层层屏障之下——并且连只魔杖都没有。”赫敏交叉起手臂，凝视着哈利，“不管怎样都没有理由分隔开马尔福和他母亲。再说了你为什么这么坚持？你只是想让他们都过得凄惨还是其他什么吗？” 哈利耸耸肩，疲惫的绿色眼睛游移了一会儿。

“我不能否认，有时候改变一下方式也是件好事。” 他轻率地说道。赫敏皱了皱眉，这不是能够轻率以待的事情。

“哈利，这不是个玩笑。你应该比他们更好。”

“我当然比他更好，赫敏！如果我是他，那么我会试图杀人、伤害别人，成为一个折磨和谋杀无辜的组织的积极成员！你怎么能这么说？” 哈利怒吼道，既受伤又生气。而她感觉糟透了，现在她和哈利因为德拉科而争吵了？

“你并没有真的将他当人看，哈利。日内瓦公约*呢？当然，我知道这可能不适用于巫师世界，但你不应该无论如何都要遵守吗？”

“我们怎么没遵守了？” 哈利气愤地问道。赫敏开始努力回想她在八岁时做的关于日内瓦会议的作业。她当时可是一个相当早熟的八岁孩子。

“嗯……战争囚犯，我猜德拉——马尔福算得上是，不能受到身体和精神上的虐待，或是胁迫……而且他们有正当的卫生权益——显然马尔福没有，哈利。还有，嗯……衣物？他所有的只是他来的那天所穿的，而且已经很脏了。”赫敏在脑海里使劲搜寻着，“还有应该为他们提供宗教、脑力或体力活动。” 她突然意识到什么，痛苦地看着她的朋友，“哈利！除了折磨和胁迫那一条，其余的我们都没有遵守。我们甚至就没有在遵守日内瓦公约！”

他取下眼镜，擦亮了镜片，脸绷得紧紧的，思索着她的话，渐渐明白她的意思。赫敏则被吓到了——他们没有遵守规则！她——她本来一直都在遵守规则。日内瓦会议的出现是有原因的，虽然巫师世界和巫师战争与麻瓜不尽相同，他们仍然应该考虑到这些事情。她这样告诉哈利，后者疲惫地点头，“我知道，赫敏。我们应该这样。但是，比起哪怕只有一丁点儿让凤凰社成员处于危险之中的可能，我宁愿马尔福过得悲惨些。”

“我们总是在危险之中，哈利！而那不是借口。你这样对待马尔福只是因为你不在乎，你不喜欢他。但是……但是我也不喜欢他，而我看到他现在的样子……我不喜欢这样。我感到……愧疚，” 赫敏安静地承认道，两个人清醒地对望了好一会儿，“不是有这么句话吗，判断一个人的品质，不是看他如何对待朋友，而是看他如何对待敌人。” 哈利盯着地面，沉浸在她的话中。

“见鬼，见鬼。那他能见她，只是短暂地。你——你来安排，赫敏？” 他咽了口唾沫，赫敏因他的态度警觉起来。

“为什么不是你去？”

“我——我觉得我需要和罗恩谈谈。” 他向台阶退了几步，心烦意乱而紧张不安，“谢了，蜜恩。还有——别让他们单独在一起，好吗？”

“等等，什么？哈利，发生什么了？你为什么需要和罗恩谈谈？” 赫敏的脑子一团乱麻，突然间她想明白了什么。哈利已经站在楼梯顶部，她朝他吼道，“哈利！哈利！罗恩干了什么？”

“我——我之后再告诉你——你最好进去了。” 他甩给赫敏一个抱歉的眼神，从楼梯那儿溜走了 。

“哈利！” 赫敏又喊了一声，气得跺了跺脚，但他已经消失了。她很纠结，想追上他，逼住罗纳德，让他俩解释清楚，但是……赫敏的目光落在卢平和唐克斯的房门上，但是，不幸的是，哈利又扔给她一个任务。她满面怒容。哈利，她会找到他的，这房子还没那么大。她没有时间让自己去思索罗恩究竟对德拉科做了什么——或是正在做什么，或是准备要做什么。可梅林，赫敏讨厌一无所知。

“在这下面，” 赫敏打开了沉重的活板门，“莱姆斯，唐克斯——你们能在这里等等吗？”

“你确定吗，赫敏？” 赫敏看了一眼纳西莎，她焦急地凝视着活板门下昏暗的地窖，似乎再也无法掩饰自己的情绪。到目前为止，纳西莎并没有发怒，而是无可奈何地接受了自己的处境。赫敏不觉得她可能会刁难别人，她只是想亲眼看见自己的儿子还活着，没有受伤。

“我确定。” 赫敏点头，领着纳西莎走下楼梯，手里轻轻攥着魔杖。

“格兰杰？” 德拉科在她们下楼时低沉地唤道。纳西莎在听见儿子声音时倒吸了口凉气。

“德拉科？德拉科？是我。” 纳西莎提起她的裙子，几乎是跑下了最后几节台阶。赫敏尴尬地站在楼梯中间，感觉自己此刻不应该出现在这儿。这是个过于私密的时刻。德拉科穿着灰色衬衫和黑色裤子躺在他的床上，用左臂盖住了他的眼睛。然后纳西莎哭喊出他的名字，他挣扎着站了起来。

“母亲？” 这个词在紧张中带着震惊和释然。德拉科睁大眼睛，不解地看着她。赫敏看见站在她底侧的纳西莎嘴角浮现一抹淡淡的笑意，柔软了她那冷酷而傲慢的气质。赫敏的眼睛又飘向德拉科，在看见如释重负和高兴的情绪点亮了他的面庞时，也暗自笑了。赫敏承认，知道德拉科因为她做的一些事而快乐，这很令人满意。但她还不太确定该怎么处理这种想法，在思索了一会儿之后就抛开了，只是观看着眼前的情景，胃里涌出浓浓的暖意。

然后快乐肉眼可见地从德拉科身上褪去。

“对不起。” 他的脸上流露出受伤的神情。他滑到床边，声音凄惨，两肩耷拉着，紧紧盯住他的母亲。赫敏这才想起这对德拉科意味着什么，对他的母亲施夺魂咒，还带离她丈夫身边。但自纳西莎苏醒以来，她对他儿子的感情只有压倒性的爱与担忧。她犹豫地上前几步。

“你做了你认为最好的了，德拉科。我能理解，” 这个女人说道，“你当然会想走，在……在那一切发生后。我只希望……”

“我很抱歉，母亲。”他又一次说道，像个孩子。赫敏从她黑暗的位置看见德拉科嘴唇和下巴轻颤着，还有酝酿着的眼泪。

“不，不，别感到抱歉。” 赫敏并不能在纳西莎走向德拉科时看见她的脸，但她也不需要，这个女人的声音中溢出痛苦和爱意。“我爱你。我说得不够多。没有……没有很好地表达出来，但是我爱你，德拉科，我发誓。” 那个冷漠的、苍白的女人——和她儿子一样——在距离德拉科几英尺远的地方，停了下来，伸出双臂。

德拉科匆匆走了过来，紧紧环抱住他的母亲。他们依偎了一会儿，纳西莎的脸抵在那宽阔瘦削的肩膀，德拉科的断肢搭在他母亲的背上。在德拉科如此高兴的时候，它的依然存在让赫敏伤心至极。

她感觉他在哭，虽然她并不能从所站的位置上判断出来。赫敏一生中从没有哪一刻如现在这般感觉自己是个入侵者，但她无法移开视线，这很奇怪，看着德拉科攀着他母亲，如果不是在哭的话，那也是在哭的边缘。赫敏紧紧抿住嘴角，水汽刺痛了她的眼睛。

“你还好吗？他们没有对你很糟糕吧？” 德拉科问道，在他们尴尬地打断这个拥抱后，担忧地看着纳西莎。纳西莎短促地摇摇头。

“他们不久前叫醒了我，显然我一直沉睡直到现在。”

德拉科点点头。

“赫——他们也是这么告诉我的。” 赫敏屏住呼吸，眼睛睁大了，脑子里飞快转着，眉头紧锁。他差点说出了她的名字。不只是她的名字，而是她的名。就像每当他潜入她的意识里时，她也想的是他的名——甚至不是刻意去这么想的，它就那么发生了。所以，他们俩都开始，怎么？不再将对方视作一个泥巴种和食死徒了？视作人了？或是潜在的朋友？不，那也太远了。荒谬。赫敏否决了这个可能性，但她的心跳明显加快了些，感到有些微妙的紧张和不安。

“你呢？他们显然没有好好对你，我可怜的孩子。” 纳西莎的担忧中带着愤慨。德拉科耸耸肩。

“不总是那么愉快的。但比起黑魔王最近对我所做的好多了。”

纳西莎退缩了一下，眼神黯淡下来，透出几分寒意。

“看看你，德拉科！” 纳西莎的指背轻抚着德拉科消瘦的脸颊，“你是个马尔福——他们无权这样对待你。纯血统的叛徒和泥巴种，错待了我亲爱的孩子。”

“父亲已经和我断绝关系。我不再是一个马尔福了，妈妈，不完全是。”德拉科空洞地说道。

“他做了他不得不做的，德拉科……我希望——我希望他能收回那句话。如此希望。但显然，现在已经太晚了。” 纳西莎纤细白皙的手指拂过自己眼眶，似乎是想拭去泪水，尽管她的眼睛是干燥的。她摇摇头，“太晚了。我很抱歉，德拉科。可即使不是你父亲，也会是其他人。你知道的，黑魔王……他不肯松口，不论我怎么恳求他。我真的求了，德拉科，我向你发誓我尽力了。”

赫敏看着纳西莎紧紧抓住她的儿子，体内缓慢地蔓延出一种恐惧感。德拉科轻轻拨开他母亲紧抓的手，以一种悲伤而认命的姿态看着她。地窖里的气氛转变了，赫敏感觉到自己的手正在紧紧抓着魔杖，她的手心渐渐浸出汗水。

“不管怎么样，” 他平静地说道，“这里的住宿条件虽然如此简陋，但比起庄园里我卧室套房那种奢华的监狱要好很多，更别提那奢华的地牢，你知道那比这儿差多了。” 德拉科语调里那种傲慢不知怎的让赫敏的嘴角牵扯出一个微弱的笑容。

“而且，虽然我的看守者们大多并不怎么令人愉快，他们也不是……那么的糟糕。他们也没有折磨我，不像我在自己家，被——” 他停顿住，将手伸进头发里，似不愿记起般闭上了眼睛。

“纯血统的叛徒和泥巴种们。” 纳西莎以一种令人印象深刻的，漫不经心的偏执，贬低着凤凰社。“为什么，那个泥巴种，带我下来这儿的赫敏·格兰杰。” 纳西莎示意了一下赫敏的方向，德拉科终于注意到了赫敏站在楼梯上，她尴尬地扭了一下身子，飞快低头看着脚尖，回避他的目光，然后听见纳西莎继续道：“被贝拉特里克斯折磨的那个，不是吗？你失去黑魔王的宠爱都是她的错，而现在她是你的看守者？这不应该。她是个泥巴种，那群低劣的人，而我们纯血统要更高贵。”赫敏不敢相信有人能如此轻易地说出自己的偏见——还是在她在场的情况下。这真是……难以置信。

她努力不去想那场折磨。

她不确定自己是否想听见德拉科的回应。

“母亲……母亲，我叛变了。” 他坚定而温柔地说道。赫敏的头猛然抬起。他是不同意纯血论的存在吗？纳西莎看起来和赫敏一般惊讶，双手搅在一起，哀求地看着儿子。

“德拉科，我知道你不得不为了自己的安全离开黑魔王麾下，而我很高兴你这么做了，你现在也很安全。但当然——当然——你不是在说你不再相信纯血论了吧？” 德拉科耸耸肩，眼神掠过他母亲，几乎偶然性地定在了赫敏身上。

“我不知道我相信什么，母亲。也许我不再相信纯血论了。” 他疲惫地对纳西莎说道，眼神却依然没有离开赫敏。她朝他微笑着，微弱却令人鼓舞。

“德拉科，你父亲和我把你养育大是为了——” 纳西莎结结巴巴地找着合适的话语，然后猛烈而残酷地倾吐而出，“你怎么敢背叛我们为你所做的一切！我们努力给你最好的一切，给你骄傲，给你与生俱来的地位。假期里给你请来所有最好的导师，所有最好的东西，最好的——”

“不，不，你不能为父亲说话。你不能。现在不行，以后也不能。我不在乎你——和他——以为他给了我什么。这永远不能对等他从我身上夺走的。” 德拉科半是怒吼地朝他母亲道，而赫敏想到仅仅五分钟之前他们还高兴地拥抱着，这让她为德拉科感到心碎。而突然地，当她似乎明白了德拉科在说什么时，一阵难受感在她胃里烧灼。

“他是个好人，” 纳西莎坚持道，不知道是在说服谁更多一些——德拉科还是她自己。德拉科表情中扭曲着痛苦和恳切——希望她能明白。

“母亲。母亲，我爱你，我确实爱你。但我无法那样想他。我真的做不到。”

“就算不是他，也会是别人。” 纳西莎重复道。赫敏握着魔杖的手指微微松开，她的心提到了嗓子眼儿。他们一定不会是在说……

“那样更好！如果这他妈必须要发生的话，那也应该是别人来！而不应该是我的父亲！” 德拉科停顿住，他的声音突然轻缓下来，“不应该是他来做。而他没有拒绝。所以就这样了，我不能原谅，永远。” 纳西莎伸出手去想要触摸德拉科，而他拒绝了。

她叹息道，“我觉得我最好现在离开，在你说出你或许会后悔的话之前。”

赫敏本想替德拉科对那个女人施咒，但相反，她敲了敲活板门想唤来卢平和唐克斯，让他们带走纳西莎。

“我认为这样最好。” 德拉科的声音显得格外冷淡，只剩下一丝细微的情感。

“很好。” 但纳西莎看起来并不想离开，她在离开上楼梯时回头望着德拉科，似乎是想等他叫回她。他悲伤地看着她。

“母亲？” 她在赫敏下面几节台阶上顿住。

“什么，德拉科？” 她的声音很正式，却悬着一丝希望在里面，仿佛她在期待他的道歉——这样她就能原谅他，不管她认为他犯了什么罪。

他只回答道“我很高兴你一切都好”。 纳西莎点点头转过身，而赫敏看见德拉科的脸垮得更厉害了，他的肩膀耷拉下来。纳西莎走过赫敏身边时，活板门正好打开了。

“唐克斯？” 她问向那个现在头发闪耀着绿色的女巫，“你和莱姆斯现在能带马尔福夫人返回楼上吗？”

“你不上来吗？”

“暂时不。”

“行吧。” 唐克斯脸上面无表情，赫敏怀疑她隐藏了什么。

“去吧。” 赫敏略带粗鲁地对纳西莎说道，然后在活板门关闭时对唐克斯友好地点点头。她转过身开始缓慢地走下楼。德拉科站在他的床边，看着他母亲离开。他看起来可糟透了，可怜的家伙。赫敏为这个想法眨了眨眼睛——可怜的家伙？德拉科·马尔福是个可怜的家伙？真的吗？她在离他几步之远处停了下来，不安地抓着手臂。

“我很抱歉…我很抱歉我目睹了一切。我知道你会想要些隐私的，但是哈利坚持你们的见面必须有人监督。” 赫敏含糊不清地说道。德拉科抿着嘴，疲惫地朝她笑笑，带着一丝安慰，他的神情出奇得有一丝可爱，空洞的眼睛里霎时闪烁着银色的光芒。

“没关系，格兰杰。” 

赫敏的手指还是紧张地搅在一起。“我也很抱歉……我以为见到她会是件好事，但我猜……” 德拉科点点头。

“再一次，没关系，格兰杰。你当时也不知道。” 他停顿了一会儿，垂下眼看着肮脏的地面，“而且我知道是你，说服其他人让我见到她。” 现在赫敏脑子里盘旋着两个问题，她不知道先问哪一个，同时又很确定她也没有权利问。

“什么，格兰杰？” 他在她开口之前就说道。

“你当时和你母亲说的，我无法控制地听见——不是说我尝试去听……” 那是个谎言，“我只是不小心。但是……”

“问，格兰杰。” 德拉科给了她一个唐突的许可，表情却僵硬起来，像是一种防御机制。赫敏深深吸了口气，紧张地拖着步子，这些动作不知怎的使她离他更近了些。她把头稍稍往后仰，才能与他对视。

“你真的不知道你相信什么了吗？” 她皱着眉，挥了挥手，解释道，“我是说，关于血统什么的。” 他清晰地望着她的眼睛，满是诚恳。

“我真的不知道。”

“所以你不再认为像我这样的泥巴种应该被折磨或者谋杀了？” 她推进道。 德拉科退缩了一步，脸上掠过一丝愧疚，但他没有转移视线。

“不，不认为。赫敏。” 他说到她的名字，声音有些激烈，似乎为自己曾经相信的东西而感到害怕。她几乎可以从他的眼睛里看见那些记忆。

“那么……那挺好的，不是吗？”

他对此有些讽刺地笑道，“如果我像以前那样自私的话，这对我来说就并不是那么好。若是我像我母亲那样想，生活要容易多了。那意味着更少的折磨和恐吓。”

“但你现在不像她那样想。”

“你为什么在乎我想什么？又不是说我现在还能伤害任何人，所以我相信什么重要吗？” 德拉科安静地问道，拉进了他们之间的距离。她不得不抬起头。这个距离算是很亲密了，但赫敏知道德拉科本意不在这儿。她抽了口气。

“因为我不想只是一个泥巴种，对你——或是对任何人都一样。” 德拉科的眼睛扫过她的脸，他点点头，看起来似乎很满意。

“好吧。” 他们站得很近，几乎只有一步之遥，赫敏意识到现在近得可以说他们之间几乎不剩什么空间了。即使她能感受到他身上散发出的热量，他看起来依然很冷酷。这给了她一个机会，她告诉自己，好好看他一眼的机会，或许是有生以来第一次。她以前从没有认真看过他，鉴于每次脑子里呈现出的都是她的恨意。现在她对自己说，她只是感兴趣，仅此而已……

德拉科下巴上已经有轻微的胡茬了——却依然相当好看，赫敏不得不承认——他的头发真需要好好洗一洗了，衣服闻起来有轻微的汗味，而他也绝对太瘦了。但赫敏看着他，看着他的眼睛，不含一丝恶意的眼睛在昏暗的灯光中闪烁着光亮。不似从前讥笑的弧度，他嘴角挂着的笑，微弱但真挚。突然之间他看起来如此的吸引人，她意识到她在沉寂中凝视他有好一会儿了，于是她快速眨了眨眼，清了清嗓子。德拉科也做了相同的动作，看起来他们俩都有些不自在。赫敏的心脏跳得有些厉害。她甩了甩头，让头脑清晰起来。

“我也想知道……？” 她轻轻开口道。德拉科带着一丝不耐点点头鼓励她继续说下去，“什么，赫敏？该死的问就好了。” 赫敏。 他又一次叫了她名字，如此的随意以至于她认为他根本就没有意识到他这么做了。

“你的手……” 他俩一致低头看着那只断肢——他们隔得太近以至于它几乎被夹在两人中间，“当你对你母亲说……” 赫敏遇上德拉科的眼睛，共情让她几欲哭出来。

“你父亲做的，是吗？” 空气一下子凝固了。德拉科的表情出现一瞬间的空白，然后慢慢浮上痛苦，他踌躇着向后退了一步。赫敏感到一阵寒意——地窖里的湿冷噬咬着她。他浑身紧绷，却仍然看着她。

“是的。” 他简短地回答。痛苦蚀刻进他嘴角，和他片刻之前几乎称得上是温暖的双眼，对她的温暖。赫敏不由自主地想到自己的父亲。她的童年；他在睡觉之前为她读的书；那些外出的日子，仅是他们两个人，每个月去一个不同的地方——博物馆，动物园，公园里野餐……然后当她长大了一点，离家去霍格沃茨时，那些外出就变成了赫敏假期里回家时的活动了。购书、一起看电影，野餐，就像她孩童时那般。

赫敏还记得他总是对她在霍格沃茨的成绩那般骄傲的样子，即使他一点儿都不明白那些科目。在赫敏对他和妈妈使用一忘皆空之间，他最后一次拥抱她时那手臂里的爱意。在赫敏告诉她父母关于一个小马尔福对她是如何的糟糕以及叫她泥巴种时，他眼里的担忧和保护欲激起的怒意。赫敏的爸爸会用生命保护她的安全，而伤害她这种想法……她知道他永远不会有，那想法根本就令人无可忍受。

可德拉科的父亲会这么做——已经这么做了——而赫敏在德拉科用一句不情愿的“是”证实了她的猜测时，忍不住倒抽一口冷气。父亲本应该保护他们的孩子而不是……尽管卢修斯·马尔福一直都那么邪恶可怕，赫敏曾经还以为他对自己的儿子永远不会这样。她还记得小德拉科站在父亲身边时那张得意而惹人恼的脸上无法隐藏的崇拜，和他吹嘘“我的父亲”时的骄傲自大。

赫敏盯着离她几尺之远，面容憔悴，幻想破灭的德拉科，不知道那个小男孩对英雄般的崇拜彻底崩塌时，他受到了多大的伤害。

“我的天啊，德拉科……我不敢相信……” 她脱口而出，卢修斯·马尔福对自己的儿子做出这样糟糕的事情，她简直无法理解。但德拉科把她的话当成了否认，苍白的脸颊涨红了。

“相信吧，” 他喝道，“因为他确实这么干了。”

“不——不是说我不相信你！” 赫敏凝视着德拉科已经满是冰霜的眼睛，她感到心痛，“我只是……他可是你的父亲。他怎么能？” 每天都带着你自己的父亲残害了你的记忆该是什么感觉？ 德拉科只是耸耸肩。

“他是卢修斯·马尔福。” 他努力摆出漫不经心、不屑一顾的样子，这般说道，就好像这说明了一切。赫敏曾以为卢修斯·马尔福是有他自己都不能越过的底线的，现在看起来显然不是。

“德拉科，我很抱歉。” 她意识到自己大声说出了他的名字，但她并不在意，“我很抱歉。” 她尴尬地重复了一遍。德拉科把目光从她同情的脸上移开，转向他的手臂，嘴角扭曲着。

“我他妈不想要你的怜悯，格兰杰。” 他恼怒道，下巴紧绷，低头看着手腕处的断肢。

“这不是怜悯，德拉科。” 赫敏沉静地说道。那不是，那远比怜悯更多。

“那是什么，格兰杰？因为我似乎记得你说过没有别的了。” 他冷笑道，神情冷淡，“因为我们憎恨彼此，不是吗？没有别的了。” 赫敏拉进他们之间的距离，伸出手，搭在了他的前臂上——那只受伤的前臂，而不是断肢。说实话她几乎有点害怕去触摸它。他衬衫上皱巴巴的布料卷到了胳膊肘下方。德拉科低头看着她的手，嘴角僵硬了，却没有甩开。赫敏耸耸肩。

“我已经足够喜欢你——当你不做一个讨厌而邪恶的混蛋的时候，你事实上并没有那么难以忍受。” 她用一种不算得体的口气说道。德拉科在那一瞬间撩起嘴角笑了，确确实实的咧嘴一笑，刹那间，他的眼睛眯了起来，嘴角扬起，歪向一边，几乎有点笨拙的笑容改变了他。但接着它消失了，像是乌云扫过太阳一般，他又变得阴沉起来。

“那么我猜你一直以来都不怎么喜欢我。” 

赫敏咬着嘴角，“从你来到……这儿，我……” 她停顿住，不确定该怎么说。她的手依然放在德拉科手臂上，柔软的灰色丝绸在她指尖下，“我不恨你，德拉科。” 他浑身僵硬，一动也不动，然后他像是在跟她分享一个珍贵的秘密一般，庄重地说道：

“我也不恨你，赫敏。” 德拉科刻意加上了她的名字。他的嘴角轻轻扬起，眼睛里的冰霜开始解冻，赫敏回给他一个笑容。

“你——你想谈谈吗，关于……？” 赫敏再一次尝试道，改变了一下措辞，“如果你想谈谈……关于你的父亲，关于发生的一切。” 她的手指紧紧抚着他的薄衬衫，拇指在他的手肘内侧轻轻摩擦，“那么我可以倾听。而且我不会告诉任何人，我发誓。” 德拉科抬手包裹住她稍小一些的手，停止了她没意识到自己正在做的动作。他的手心又干燥又冰凉。他们俩盯着这交叠的手，感到陌生。

“不。我，事实上我觉得我现在更想要单独一人。” 他最后说道，眼神传达着歉意。赫敏理解地点点头，将手从他受伤的肢干下滑了出来，那感觉又冰冷又孤单。

赫敏将手揣进口袋里，退了一步，不知道在这个诡异的、微妙的时刻究竟该说些什么。 “那么我就……之后再来见你了。或许……晚餐？我是说，我或许会给你带下来。晚餐，就这样。” 她欢快而尴尬的语调打破了这种沉默，德拉科的目光从她的眼睛移向了脚尖。

“好的，好。我会在这儿的。” 他空洞地回着，自嘲了一句，“我当然会在这儿。”

后来赫敏一整个晚上都蜷缩在休息室的扶手椅里，看起来似乎迷失在书中，内心却思索着——这些发展意味着她和德拉科·马尔福正在成为……朋友……吗？

*：日内瓦公约是1864年至1949年在瑞士日内瓦缔结的保护平民和战争受难者的一系列国际公约的总称。被认为是国际主义人道法的重要组成部分。


	9. Just Have to Adjust

Somethin' filled up  
my heart with nothin'  
Someone told me not to cry  
But now that I'm older,  
my heart's older,  
and I can see that's a lie  
【Wake Up , Arcade Fire】

大半个下午德拉科都蜷缩在床上，努力抑制住眼泪，但他还是失败了，枕头上浸满了他的热泪。他叹息着，似乎已经流干了泪水，只剩下麻木、疲惫，酸痛的眼睛和疼痛的咽喉，以及枕头上那濡湿的一片。现在一切终于陷入虚无中去了，他的整个世界已经完全被摧毁，而即使他想，他也再无法将它们拼凑回去，事实上很大一部分的他也不想回去。每当他开始希望事情还是原来的模样时，他总是逼迫自己铭记一切。

那些被他捆住、塞住嘴巴、走向处决或折磨的囚犯，那些他施展过神锋无影的泥巴——麻瓜出身的人，那些他依伏地魔的命令亲自执行的折磨。他记得每当黑魔王狂欢时，从大礼堂里传来极度痛苦的尖叫和啜泣。他记得那天他走进父亲的书房时，看见他在侵丨犯一个哭泣的麻瓜女孩。那时起一切开始变得糟糕，他发现自己似乎曾短暂地站在了囚犯这一边，任伏地魔和他的追随者摆布。恶心感在他体内翻腾，他压抑着那些源源不断涌上来的片段，拒绝去回忆。

不。

德拉科根本不想回到过去，哪怕是他坠落之前的时光。现在他解脱了，就好像人生第一次他真正看清了这一切。他为自己曾经的参与、目睹和想法感到极其羞愧。自从赫敏离开，他已经吐了好几次，为那恶心的记忆。他猜测是与母亲的见面触发了这些：所有的泪水、记忆和那骨子里深刻的觉醒，不，他绝不要回去。赫敏是唯一一个对他表示过关心的人，听见母亲如此随意地谈起她所受的折磨，这很让人不舒服。看到母亲眼里对那项事业的盲目崇拜，听到她在他面前努力为父亲辩护……

德拉科爱他的母亲，但当他看见她苍白而美丽的面庞，却意识到自己并不像她，不再像了——也不想像她。这是一种奇异的解脱，又或许只是他一厢情愿的想法。他擦拭着满是泪痕的脸颊，想到他失去的一切。他又得到了什么呢？一个要么鄙视他，要么无视他的世界，加上那个头发蓬松的万事通，她本应和其他人一样恨他，相反她却……没有。德拉科从没想过他会因为生命中出现了赫敏·格兰杰而高兴，但该死的，他确实这样想。她本应厌弃他的——一个前食死徒，但她却尝试对他友好，努力这么做，并且也没有完全失败。而他真不知道该怎么去应对。

德拉科接触过如此之多的人，或是有隐秘动机，或是暗地里谋划对他造成某种伤害，或是想从他那儿得到某种控制权。他——他都不认为自己曾经有过朋友。不是说赫敏就是他的朋友了，他这般提醒自己，但是……他或许有过密友、追随者、走狗、盟友，但绝没有过一个真正的实际的朋友。德拉科甚至根本不知道该如何真诚地友好待人。

他叹了口气，将枕头翻了个面，把湿的那一片压在床上，然后伸展着背部，凝视着漆黑的天花板。没什么可供他选择的余地了，所以他或许该充分利用他现下拥有的。很快他对此嗤之以鼻，但又开始试图真诚地摸索出一些积极的想法。

这很不容易。

纳西莎来后的第二天，赫敏踩着轻快的步伐带来了德拉科的早餐。她大半个晚上都在思索她该做什么，凌晨两点左右，德拉科·马尔福成了一个项目，赫敏用一种看起来合乎逻辑的方式弄明白了这一切。她甚至掏出一支速记羽毛笔和一张羊皮纸，列出了一份清单。

事情的实质是这样的：德拉科不再是邪恶的那一方，他失去了一切，悲惨而孤单，同时赫敏很确定他患有抑郁。赫敏也是唯一一个想要公正待他，并给他一个证明自己的机会的人，因此她觉得自己有责任这么做。另外，奇异的是，她见他得越多，梦见马尔福庄园的次数竟越少了，似乎待在他身边真的让她对那些记忆脱敏。当然，她仍然想要哭泣，当她赤丨身丨裸丨体，看见那些潦草刻在她皮肤上的词语时，但她不再那么焦虑和恐慌。

在2:37，赫敏对自己坦白，很大一部分的她就是为他感到极度的难过，并且想看到他脸上出现笑容。但那听起来如此的愚蠢、毫无逻辑而且……危险，所以她将注意力放在合理的动机上——凌晨4:02，她制定了一个名为“Cheer up Malfoy”的项目，简称为CHUM（密友）。她试着不去想像“SPEW”这样糟糕的首字母缩略词，不禁发出咯咯的笑声，令她睡意全无。考虑到自己这个任务的目的，她觉得CHUM（密友）真是再合适不过了。

现在她站在地窖门口，手里托着餐盘，悄悄地鼓舞着自己。你要振奋起来，但不要让他淹没在你滔滔不绝的话中，你会很友好，你不会想起他看着你被折磨时的眼神。赫敏吸了口气，迅速集中起注意力。你会叫他德拉科，然后对他微笑。你不会盯着他的胳膊看，不会问他私人问题。看起来赫敏的清单上不能做的事情太多了，她的掌心开始微微出汗。你能做好的，她在往地窖下面走时说服自己。毕竟罗恩已经被“制服”，昨晚她跟他谈过关于德拉科的事情了。

“早上好。” 她踏上地窖的地板时欢快说道，然后啪一声闭上嘴，一口气悬在喉咙里。德拉科还在沉睡。不是在地板而是在床上，他张开四肢，毯子凌乱地搭在腰上，衬衫扣子敞开着。在暗沉靛蓝的光线中，他裸露的肌肤像被月光照亮，看起来如此苍白。赫敏小心翼翼地放下餐盘，不确定该做些什么。CHUM要求她花些时间陪伴他，至少在他吃早餐的时候。她甚至在连帽衫的口袋里放上了一副噼啪爆炸牌，不是说她喜欢这个游戏，她怀疑德拉科也不会喜欢……但那毕竟可以打发一些时间。如果赫敏现在溜走，任由德拉科睡着的话，那她得等到午餐时间才会有借口来看他，而赫敏对于其他时段毫无缘由下来这里感觉不太自在。

她在床边徘徊着，犹豫着是否要摇醒他。CHUM简直是开局不利。她凝视着他，脑子里苦苦思索着，注意力却不知不觉被岔开了。她从没见过这个模样的德拉科，沉沉睡着，手指放于左侧，手掌会偶尔扭动一下，嘴里嘟囔着一些令人听不明白的话。他的眉毛比起头发的颜色要明显更暗沉一些，一绺刘海垂在前额和眼睛上。

他的断肢僵硬地摆在腹部，即使在睡梦中也保护着这只手臂。胳膊下面的身体实在是太瘦了，昏暗灯光下，他的肋骨清晰地凸显了出来。皮肤上有很多过去几个月食死徒的印记，那些使他拒绝继续过食死徒生活的痕迹让她忘记了要叫醒他。除去他断肢之外最糟糕的伤痕铭刻在他胸口——一道正在愈合的烧伤伤疤。看起来就像是有人向他扔了个火球，赫敏同情地皱了皱眉，如果看起来是这样的话，那么很有可能真发生了这种事。粉红的伤疤闪着微光，大概有赫敏张开的手那么大。

但同时还有些其他伤痕，还有很多。显然他从未被允许去看治疗师，因为那些伤痕看起来基本都是在没有任何魔法的帮助下愈合的。有些是咒语所致，因此无法被魔法清除，但其他的一些本来只需要治疗师的一点照料就能好。赫敏心不在焉地提醒自己要跟崔西娅·费狄洛夫说说，眼睛继续缓缓地扫视着他。

德拉科右腹部有一连串伤疤，几乎是艺术性地旋转着，赫敏打了个寒颤，她认出这是他贝拉特里克斯阿姨的杰作，她一向喜欢那浸了恶咒的刀片。讨厌的记忆使得她胸前的伤疤有些发痒，她轻轻摩擦着。德拉科的胸前还有一些更小的，几乎看不见的伤痕，肚脐处有一块烙印，看起来像是来自一个图腾戒指。赫敏抽了口气，无法克制自己不去想象这些伤害是怎么造成的，他得有多么害怕。

她曾在德拉科的注视下，像一只虫子般被钉在马尔福家的地板上。她曾祈求他的帮助，而他吝于给予。赫敏闭上双眼，手伸向他腹部上那错综的伤痕，似乎抚摸能使其痊愈一般。她曾求他帮她，杀了她让一切停止。尽管当时她没这么想，但在之后很长一段时间里她其实已经明白，他在不让自己被杀的情况下，做了他力所能及的。

赫敏睁开眼睛，看着这些旧伤痕，她的手指离他的腹部只有几英尺之遥了。这些伤疤背后的情况几乎和她差不多，除了没有从前的敌人站在那里拒绝伸出援手，站在那里的是他的父母。像是失了魂一般，赫敏的指尖几乎没碰到那些伤疤，只是在上面轻轻划过，它们隆起、交错着，纤细而不平整，在她羽毛般地轻触下，这些组织摸起来有些奇怪。德拉科嘟囔着，动了动断肢，半掩住那些伤痕。赫敏及时抽回了手，无意识地握成拳，心脏发狂似的砰砰跳着。

她不知道刚才是怎么了：站在他身边，那般触摸他……感觉就像是，他们是相同的，从某种程度上来说，由伏地魔和其追随者造成的伤害联结到了一起。但赫敏不能再仅仅只是站在那里看他沉睡了，这感觉太过诡异。

“德拉科，” 她低声唤道，手掌轻轻搭在他的右肩上，“德拉科，醒醒。”

“Issofe pa flibbermift.” 他滚动了一下试图甩掉她的手，赫敏为他无意识的胡话感到好笑，在他蜷成一颗球的姿势时，摇了摇他的肩膀。

“德拉科！” 她这一次提高了音量，被他的剧烈反应吓了一跳，憋回一声惊叫。

“什么？” 德拉科一下挺直了身子，手在枕头下面摸索着什么东西。他的魔杖？她猜到。然后他的眼神变得清明，闪过一丝尴尬的火光。他转过身坐在床边，光脚踩在地板上。

“噢，是你。” 他简短地说道，然后垂下眼睛看了眼自己近乎赤裸的躯体，迅速开始试图系上衬衫纽扣。赫敏的眼睛扫过自己的脚尖、墙面、阶梯；除了她面前半裸半尴尬的德拉科之外的任何地方。也许她该帮忙？她觉得问问也许无伤大雅，于是便不假思索地开口，“要搭把手吗？” 

然后赫敏的脸变得煞白，接着染上红晕，窘迫在她脸上烧灼着。德拉科缓缓抬头看了她一眼，介于恼怒和完全的震惊之间。

“对不起！对不起！！我不是说——我只是——这只是脱口而出。对不起！” 他凝视她了很长时间，闭上眼睛时鼻翼微张，赫敏确定他的怒意到了爆发的边缘，她不安地等待着。她也不会怪他。自己究竟是怎么说出这么蠢的话的？她还是最好乖乖坐着，别再说傻话了。他的脸上变幻过许多情绪，嘴唇紧抿直至泛白，最后他吐出一声叹息，睁开他灰色的眼睛。

“我确信是这样，格兰杰。” 他声音里的尖刻足以使牛奶凝结，接着便是一种熟悉的旧式嘲讽，“你的麻瓜父母没有教你说话要过脑子吗？”

赫敏舔了舔唇，“我很抱歉，德拉科。” 她竭尽全力用这简单的道歉表达自己的真挚。德拉科的嘴角扭曲了一下，还是点点头接受了。他站起身来，转过身侧对她开始继续尝试系扣子。赫敏微微伸长脖子想看他要怎么做。他被截断的右肢将衬衫的一边压在身体上，左手笨拙地摸索着将扣子系入孔中。

“我带来了早餐。” 她向下歪了歪头，仍然注视着他。

他用紧张的声调简短回了句“好的”，然后轻声却激烈地说道，“妈的！妈的！”

赫敏的下唇在齿间磨蹭着，咬了几下，仍然偷偷透过眼睫看着德拉科。他已经停止与衬衫的搏斗，正垂头丧气地站着，不耐地将手插入头发中。面对他的愤怒和沮丧，赫敏短促地叹了声，重新鼓起勇气。这太荒唐了。她快步走到他面前，德拉科睁开眼，低下头疲惫地看着她。

“什么？” 粗鲁的质询下有一丝颤抖。赫敏忽略了他，她不知道该说些什么，于是上前一步，指尖就如他的声音一般颤抖，拉过他的衬衫，开始慢慢系上。

“格兰杰……” 在她开始第三颗扣子时，他的手覆上她指尖，停下了她的动作。赫敏抬头看向德拉科，看出了这对于他是什么感受，需要她来做这件事。他看起来极其破碎。傻孩子，她坚定地对自己说，这样就不会同情地抽鼻子了，需要帮助并不是什么软弱的事。她扭过她的手，友善地捏了捏他冰冷的指尖，将他的手轻柔而坚定地放回他身侧。

“这不是什么大事，德拉科。” 他笑了，声音哽咽而低沉。

“它是。对你来说可能不是，格兰杰，但对我来说确实如此。” 赫敏意识到对他来说当然如此；甚至都不是别人来做这件事的尴尬，而是他确实无法自己做这个的事实，让它成为一件大事。但德拉科还是任由赫敏灵巧的手指不停地将那些小小钮扣从孔里穿出。触碰他并没有那么糟糕；他没有带来马尔福庄园的记忆；她没有感觉到他胸腔在她手下的起起伏伏，也没有想到德拉科。不，她想到了德拉科，接着一些细微而温暖的东西开始根植于她心房。他的衬衫被扣好后，赫敏不由自主地用手抚平他的胸前和肩膀，没意识到自己在做什么——她对罗恩、甚至哈利都会这么做，以确保他们像样。但这是德拉科。

她垂下手，脸颊微微泛红，抬头遇上他的眼睛——半掩在他头发向后梳起时垂下的一绺铂金发丝后。她默默盯着他，呼吸紧紧哽在了喉咙和胸腔里。

“好啦。” 她用接近于她平常那种明亮的音调轻柔说道，“完成了。” 她在德拉科的注视下不自在地侧了侧身子，他锁住她的眼睛，带着困惑的好奇。在开口前他艰难地咽了口气，声音变得柔和又有些生涩。

“我不是个孩子，赫敏。” 所以她现在又是赫敏了？她努力藏住那一丝微笑。

“我知道。” 她依然站得很近，于是她迅速退了步，摆弄着连帽衫上的拉链。

“我能做到的。” 他补充道，眉头微微皱起。赫敏的笑容轻轻地加深了。

“我知道。”

“但……谢了，赫敏。” 他说话间转移了视线，尴尬却又真诚。

“不客气，” 她回复道，没意识到自己的动作和语气跟他一模一样，“早餐？” 她迅速地建议以打破凝固的空气中弥漫着的紧张氛围。他点点头，坐在桌边，好奇地看了她一眼。她坐在他的床上，拿出一副纸牌在手里翻来覆去。

“你在干什么？” 他习惯性地挑眉，赫敏耸耸肩。

“我觉得你可能会想在早餐后玩一两局噼啪爆炸牌。” 她说道，试图将CHUM项目拉回正轨。德拉科的脸扭曲成一种惊恐的、嫌弃的表情。

“你觉得我可能会想玩噼啪爆炸牌？” 

赫敏忍不住了，他惊恐的表情和语气似乎将她本来拉紧的神经完全逗乐了。她倒抽了口气，咯咯笑起来，样子不太体面。当她终于停下来，擦去眼角的眼泪时，德拉科仍带着那种熟悉的优越感和被逗乐的神情看着她。她突然朝他露齿一笑。

“好吧，不，我真不认为你会喜欢这个。说实话我也不喜欢，但我没有其他可玩的了。” 德拉科还在努力假装着不情愿，但赫敏能够看穿他——他想要她的陪伴，即使他现在不会承认。

“噢那就这样吧，在我吃完后我们会来一局该死的游戏。” 他答应了，然后叉了一口炒鸡蛋。她又一次透过眼睫悄悄看他，假装在检查那副牌。然后他看向她，赫敏知道德拉科已经注意到她的注视，在她来得及垂下眼睛假装没有之前，德拉科绕着叉子朝她很快而迷人地笑了笑，发丝垂在前额，灰色的眼睛炯炯有神。赫敏差点震惊地跌下床。德拉科·马尔福，在笑，没有悲伤、痛苦或恶意，只是……微笑。

他看起来几乎是……好极了。


	10. Dreaming I’m Alive

I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control  
It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive  
'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul

【Hysteria , Muse】

一切进展得很顺利。赫敏一手拎着一个沉重的袋子，打着呵欠挣扎着走下台阶。左边的袋子比右边要重得多，里面塞满了书；而右边则装了一些棋盘游戏，混合着几本书。在她叮叮当当的嘈杂的下楼声中，德拉科从床上抬起头，坐起身子，眼里满是温和的好奇。

“那些是什么？” 赫敏走下最后几级台阶，扑通一声放下袋子。她的骨头都酸麻了，大半个晚上都等着罗恩回来：他出去执行任务去了，要一个逮捕或是杀死一名确认的食死徒支持者。他是一个人回来的，意味着他的目标是被清除而非抓捕。赫敏甚至不认为他有尝试过让那个支持者存活，虽然她绝不会——绝不能——那样问罗恩。他的眼神越来越冷酷，这开始让赫敏有些害怕，甚至在他凌晨一点回来之后，她躺在床上整整三个小时毫无睡意，满腹担忧。

“就这样感激我的，德拉科？” 直呼他的名字感觉有点奇怪，但既然她都这么叫了一周了，现在停下可能更古怪。而他则经常在格兰杰和赫敏之间转换——基本上他生气、疏远或痛苦的时候会叫格兰杰，赫敏则是当他······当他确实不是以上情形时的称呼。

“我都不知道那里面是什么还怎么做到感激啊，不是吗？” 德拉科过去几天看起来似乎愉悦多了，赫敏很高兴地注意到。CHUM项目或多或少都在按计划执行着。不幸的是，不那么悲伤的德拉科有时候和以前那个惹人恼的混蛋很像，只是没有那种恶意。至少可以因此感谢梅林——他也许令人恼怒，但目前为止，并未令她难受。这几乎成了他们之间的小游戏：偶尔会轻微地怒吼，甚至说是抨击对方。赫敏朝他笑了笑，指着右边的袋子。

“书。” 她宣布道，然后夸张地示意着左边，“更多的书，和一些有趣的东西。” 德拉科站起身来，将头歪向一边。

“我想我可以为昨晚有幸放在这里的淋浴感谢你？” 他扭扭头示意着装有魔法厕所的那个角落。赫敏看到那里被墙围住的区域稍稍扩大了一些。

“是我让哈利放在那儿的，但我觉得他无论如何都会去这么安排。” 他很可能根本就不会给德拉科提供淋浴，但赫敏不想这么告诉他。 他看起来显然并不相信这话，挑起眉，嘴角掠过一丝坏笑，显然是被她对她最好朋友的忠诚逗乐了。

“那么……谢谢你，赫敏。我呢，很感激。” 他低着头，怜悯在她脑海里一闪而过，她想知道这是否还是这么困扰他——不得不对别人感激，还是说他正在习惯着，克服着他那固执的骄傲。

“这对我来说也有好处，我不得不说，你今天闻起来好多了。” 德拉科尖锐地笑了笑，向她闪过那个招牌式的假笑。

“开始闻我了，格兰杰？好吧，我也不能怪你，毕竟我极其的怡——人。” 赫敏恼怒地羞红了脸，而她睡意沉沉的脑袋竟想不出一个合适的回讽。

“来吧，看看我给你带了什么！” 她假意欢快地叫了声，挥挥魔杖，将两个袋子放在他床上。他拿出一本书，念出了书脊上的内容。

“东方快车谋杀案，阿加莎·克里斯蒂。” 他看向她，“麻瓜书，格兰杰？” 赫敏交叠起手臂瞪着他。他那皱起的眉头，和嘴角勾勒出的讥笑是源于那残存不散的偏执吗？过去一周以来他们在一起的时间也不少了，但他们的交流仍然充满着不稳定因素，赫敏很不喜欢这样。她习惯于彻底了解一个人的想法，而现在她已经把德拉科作为自己的项目，当然会想知道他对她的真实看法。她想确保他那偏执的纯血论已经彻底成为过去式。

经历上百局噼啪爆炸牌，在他吃饭时，自己除了坐着和观看之外无事可做，加上那些必须足够谨慎的对话——绕过感情创伤和黑暗历史的雷区，告诉不了你关于一个人的更多信息。

“这些是我的书，德拉科。它们当然会是麻瓜书。我唯一拥有的巫师书籍就是教材和金妮给我的一本小说，不过我不认为你会感兴趣。” 德拉科抽出一本《异乡异客》，仔细看了看，眼睛扫过背面的简介。

“你认为我不想看的那本书是什么？你怎么知道——”

“它叫《黄昏》，是一个强大英俊的巫师爱上一个笨拙乏味的麻瓜女孩的故事。那种设定会让你想吐的。它可能很浪漫，以某种刻板的形式，只不过没有……” 赫敏脸红了，突然想起她是在对德拉科说话。他有些诡秘地笑了，示意她继续。

“没有，嗯……刺激的情节。” 说完她的脸都要烧起来了，赶紧打开第二个袋子。

“噢，快看，新的棋盘游戏！” 她奋力摇着卢多。

“你喜欢刺激的情节是吗，格兰杰？” 他不准备放过她，抽出另外一本书，统治，不列颠尼亚，短暂地扫过一眼就放在一边，继续下去，“真稀奇，那个勤奋的书虫，热衷爱情小说，还有刺激的情节。” 赫敏皱起眉，坐在他的床尾边，交叉着腿，恼怒地抓出那些她带来的游戏。

“你一定要当一个讨人厌的混蛋吗，马尔福？ 我没有必要来这儿的，你知道吗？我可以和我喜欢的人待在一起，但相反我选择到这儿来陪你，感激一下这个事实有那么难吗？” 她不假思索地厉声呵斥着，感觉疲惫不堪，接着空气中静默了很长时间。她抬起头，看见德拉科一只手紧紧抓着《地海四重奏》——她最喜欢的童年读物之一。他注视着她，眼里夹杂着说不清道不明的焦虑和怒意。她暗自咒骂着，然后道歉，“我不是那个意思……” 他的表情变得有些空白。

“你当然不是。” 他简单地回道，小心翼翼不带任何感情。接着便是一阵令人不自在的短暂沉默。赫敏把她出于焦急和韦斯莱先生一起去买的麻瓜棋盘游戏一个个拿出来。他一路上都在兴奋地，喋喋不休地谈论着麻瓜玩具，又仔细阅览了店里的每样东西，最后他们买的游戏比赫敏写在清单上的至少多了一倍。她带来了拼字游戏、卢多、魔力桥、益智游戏和赫敏觉得德拉科可能会喜欢的：大战役。其他游戏被韦斯莱先生霸占了，他和罗恩、弗雷德、乔治、唐克斯正在被一个极其有耐心的哈利教玩大富翁游戏。

“这本怎么样？” 德拉科举起一本书，赫敏暗自笑了，那是特里·普拉切特的《鼻烟》，他选择那本真是太合适了。

“那是关于魔法世界的麻瓜故事。不过……那不是它真正想表达的。它很……” 赫敏不知该怎样合理而公正地描述它，但她想德拉科读一读可能会有些好处，于是她就耸耸肩，“总之我觉得它很棒。” 德拉科懒洋洋地将这本书翻来翻去。

“我想我会看看的，但我怀疑我会认为一本麻瓜书很棒。” 他在麻瓜的语调上变换了一下，带着一种令人印象深刻的轻蔑，赫敏退缩了一下。她讨厌德拉科说这个词的方式，而他可能根本就没注意到。她希望他能停下。赫敏抚平《指环王》里褶皱的一角，在那折痕上反复摩擦。她希望她没有给他带来这些该死的麻瓜书。她只是想努力做到友好。CHUM项目现在突然看起来如此愚蠢，毫无意义，还有一个愚蠢而无意义的名字，她不知道自己为什么要费心做这件事。

“你为什么这么做，德拉科？” 她轻声开口。德拉科噎了一下。

“对不起？” 他尝试着让她息怒，丢出一个毫无意义的道歉。赫敏摇了摇头，看向他。

“那不是我要的。我不想要你的道歉，我只想知道你为什么总是这样做。” 她的视线回到书上，“我以为这一切之后……你不会那样想了。你告诉我你不会，你也这么告诉了你母亲。”

“我说我不知道我相信什么了，除了我不认为麻瓜和泥巴——” 他赶紧制止住自己，但是为时已晚。

“泥巴种！说出那该死的词啊，德拉科——你显然还这么相信着！” 赫敏扔下《指环王》，从他的床上爬起，愤怒在一瞬间席卷了她。那个词，那个该死的词。她从他口中听了那么多次，但没有一次像现在这般刺痛她。德拉科的下巴开始紧绷。

“我不认为麻瓜种和麻瓜们应该被折磨或杀死。我没有说我会喜欢他们。” 他冷静地结束道，但那隐忍的表情却更加激怒赫敏。

“你不用在想着泥巴种的时候说麻瓜种，德拉科，” 她讽刺道，“反正都是一件事，你不能就这样把你的偏见藏在虚假的表象下，然后假装你是个好人，仅仅因为你没有在杀人！” 他僵硬地看着她。

“我就是这么被养大的，格兰杰。这不是我的选择，我从出生那一刻起就这么被教育着，那该死的每一天每一分钟都敲击着我的脑子。我认为不想杀死麻瓜种和麻瓜已经是个好开端了，” 他凝视着她，“我会努力做到剩下的部分，我真的在努力。但看在他妈的份上，格兰杰，放过我一马吧。”

“我凭什么这么做，马尔福？”

“我告诉你了，我在努力。但我不需要喜欢麻瓜种和麻瓜吧——不喜欢别人又他妈的不犯法！”

“噢去你的吧，马尔福！你这个糟糕的，不知感恩的…糟糕的人！”

“你他妈什么毛病，格兰杰？” 他们已经在互相怒吼了，他现在站了起来，瞪着她。

“我就是麻瓜出身，你个傲慢、没脑子的蠢货！还是说你不记得了？” 突然之间他的脸上出现了惊愕。哦，别吧，他真的该死的忘记了。从马尔福庄园到现在的某个时间点，他开始不再视她为泥巴种，而是真正的当做人来看，然后他忘记了麻瓜这一点。噢那他真是该死的“幸运”。赫敏现在气得冒烟，也格外受伤。她不能忘记，永远都不可能忘记。她的手指无意识地抠着左肢前臂，身体里的每一寸肌肉都开始颤抖，像一根拉紧的钢丝。德拉科担忧地咬着唇，表情中浸满了真挚的懊悔。

“你不一样，格兰杰。你是……我不是完全不喜欢你。这不一样。” 这些话说得很不情愿，但赫敏知道那是真的，因为那写在他脸上的懊悔。但他错了，他妈的大错特错。

“一样的。我是个泥巴种，和其他人一样。”她激烈地反驳，眼里涌出泪水，德拉科摇摇头。

“不你不是。” 他困惑地看着她，看到她的眼泪从气红了的脸颊上流下。他不明白为什么她如此的生气、难过。他永远也不会明白。

“我就是！” 赫敏朝他咆哮，泪水开始模糊视野。她现在讨厌他，恨他。德拉科·马尔福或许不再是一个食死徒了，但那并不意味着他是个友好、体贴、有同情心的家伙。那这个认识明明如此明显，她却不知怎的忘记了——愚蠢，她真是太蠢了——这让她胃里开始抽搐。

麻瓜和麻瓜种对他来说仍然低一阶级，而赫敏不在乎他是怎么长大的。这是有选择的，明明有的，要不然她就会依然鄙视他，不会给他机会，不会为他感到难过，也不会对他友好。而现在她已经选择了给他一次机会，德拉科却仍然就因为他的血统认为自己比麻瓜种优越，除了——显然赫敏在他眼里不再低一层次，因为他认为她是不一样的。可她不是不一样的；他只是在欺骗自己这样相信，仅仅是因为她对他友好。泪水覆满了她的脸颊，她的胸腔也开始燃烧。德拉科轻轻触碰她的手腕，却被她立刻甩开。他叹了口气。

“赫敏，我很抱歉，我很抱歉。我不应该想泥巴种这样的词，我知道。” 德拉科的声音打破了她内心的咆哮，在他说出下一句话时，赫敏的眼睛瞪大了，“那不过是本该死的书罢了，赫敏。” 只是本该死的书，只是本该死的书？ 她突然沉静下来，开始解开连帽衫，将它扔在地上。

“你在……？” 赫敏忽略了德拉科未说完的话，手指灵活地解开了上衣扣子。“赫敏？” 他尝试遏制住她的动作，让她停止解开上衣，而她推开了。“赫敏，梅林的份上，你到底在干什么？”

“闭嘴，马尔福。” 赫敏呵斥道，然后退一步离开他的手，泪水汹涌地濡湿了上衣。德拉科跟不上她的思维，再一次尝试她脱下上衣的动作，同时眼睛还胶着在地面上。蠢家伙，他以为她在做什么？

“看着我。” 她现在身上只剩下牛仔裤，与马尔福庄园那天穿着的差不多的白色棉质胸罩。她想要用手遮住胸部。但她没有。

“快穿回你那该死的衣服，赫敏。我不知道你他妈在玩什么游戏，但我不会参与的。” 他的语气就好像是她已经发疯了一般，赫敏觉得她也不能怪他，真的。

“我没在玩游戏，德拉科。” 赫敏已经耗尽了怒意，声音破碎，“求你了，看着我。” 德拉科不情愿地抬头，将头发撩至脑后，在柔和的光线中，他警惕的目光聚焦在她身上。他的灰色瞳孔瞬间放大，一种奇异的，尖锐的疼痛盛满其中。

“这就是我，德拉科。” 赫敏毫不畏惧地对上他的视线，“这就是我每天早晨和晚上所看到的。所以别告诉我我不是一个泥巴种。”

她上前走了几步，他沉默而僵硬地站着，视线落在她的胸部、她的胃部，贝拉特里克斯阿姨的诅咒刀片潦草刻下的那些词语。她看见他的抽气。于是赫敏更近一步，向他伸出手臂，想让他疼痛。“念出来。”

德拉科摇摇头。

“念出来！”

“不！”

“好，我来念。” 赫敏反抗性地瞪他一眼，一个一个指着大声念了出来，她甚至不需要去看每个侮辱，心里早已记住它们准确的位置。“泥巴种。妓女，荡妇，泥巴种。泥巴种。” 随着每一个词被念出，赫敏的下巴绷得越来越紧。德拉科退缩着，好像她真的击倒了他一般。她目不转睛地锁住他。

“如果麻瓜种只是肮脏的泥巴种，那么我就是泥巴种。” 她停顿住，拉起德拉科的手。他没有抵抗，任由赫敏将它放在她胸部隆起偏上一点那潦草的字迹上。赫敏将他的手坚定地压在肌肤上，感受到他的手传来源源不断的热量，她倾身向前。

“没有什么借口，德拉科，” 她认真而破碎地低语，“所以这让我成了什么呢？”

“你不是泥巴种，” 德拉科不假思索地接道，然后补充，“没有例外。” 眼泪泉水般涌出，赫敏咬着唇，努力遏制住啜泣。她感觉自己被分裂成了两半，而她疲惫不堪的大脑再也不能容纳这些情绪了。德拉科的手还放在她胸上。但当她激烈地哭了出来时，他立马移开。他的两只手臂慢慢圈住她，在模糊的震惊中，赫敏感觉到他将她拉近，轻轻地在她额头上印下一个温暖而柔软的吻。

“嘘。会好的，格兰杰。赫敏，赫敏，会好的。” 他的声音出奇地温柔。

“不，不是的。” 她抽噎着，“一切都不好。” 这场战争，赫敏皮肤上的伤疤，哈利疲惫的双眼，罗恩的冷酷无情——德拉科的手。没有一项是好的。一切都是如此的糟糕和不正常，而她只想让一切结束。但那永远也不可能了，因为她生命中剩下的该死的每一天，醒来都会看见刻进她血肉的泥巴种。赫敏的手揪着德拉科的衬衫握成拳，她的脸埋在他胸口。他紧紧抱住她，在她哭泣时安慰着，坚定地抚慰着她的背部，将唇印在她的头上——不是严格意义上的吻，只是压着，他的呼吸火热地散发在她的头顶。她不在乎他是德拉科·马尔福，前食死徒，和讨厌的混蛋。他现在在这里。梅林知道他们这在这儿抱了有多久，直到赫敏的抽噎渐渐平淡。

现在没有了那嘈杂的啜泣声和吸气声，她可以清楚听见德拉科在咕哝什么了。她的脸贴着她前不久买给他的这件薄薄的深灰T恤，他胸腔的跳动回响在她耳边，她轻轻地叹息，他磕磕绊绊低沉的话语伴随着平稳的心跳传入她耳中。

“你不是泥巴种，赫敏。你是我知道的我们年级最棒的女巫，我一直都这么认为，即使承认它曾经对我来说非常痛苦。你有决心有天赋很聪明，当然也该死地惹人厌。坦白地讲，如果不是你在这里，我都不知道我会怎么做，可能是按仪式自杀吧。” 他短促而破碎地笑了笑，“梅林，我很抱歉，为所有的一切。你不是泥巴种，我很抱歉，赫敏。”

一切感觉如此的不真实，听见德拉科·马尔福这般轻柔地对她低语，随意地流露出善意，他那熟悉的声音明明不久前还只含着对她的蔑视。赫敏像是在做梦，整个世界都颠倒了一般，她的脑海里开始闪回。她根本不喜欢他，根本不。赫敏将脸从他温暖坚硬的胸膛里抬起，向上推进，她的嘴笨拙而有力地覆向他。德拉科在她背后的手静止了。他的唇柔软、温暖，也干燥——还有震惊下的僵硬。接着他呻吟了一声，在她嘴上咕哝了一句“操”，开始吻她。

这和赫敏一直以来想象过的德拉科的吻一模一样——不是说她曾想象过……好吧，也许很久以前有过那么一两次——然后她有条有理的思考停止了。德拉科很有耐性，他的唇火热又潮湿，舌尖挑逗地拂过她，让她呻吟和颤抖。他的吻像冰，寒冷到极致却又能烧灼起来，你一碰到就不可能离开，除非皮肤撕裂。赫敏不想停下——她也无法停下。他吻着她好像是要嵌入她的肌肤，不满足于短暂的触碰，而是想要激烈的碰撞直至因快感而流血。她想要那样，哦天哪，她想要。

德拉科吻得极富技巧性，他专注地吮吸着她的下唇，这让她的阴核微微颤抖，骨盆在他大腿上磨蹭着——她的乳头乞求着轻柔的抚摸与挤压。赫敏纠缠着他的舌尖，像在模仿吮吸他的阴茎。他的手指嵌入她的肩胛骨，将她钉在他身上。德拉科沉吟了一声，声音里急切的渴求让赫敏膝盖发软，她攀着他，他瘦削却坚硬的身体稳定着她，他的勃起透过衣服压入她的下腹。

德拉科离开了她的唇，转而攻向她的下颚，顺着脖子一路向下吸吮着。赫敏的头向后仰起，她呜咽着，身体向他拱起，她的欲望填满了脑海里的每一寸。这时德拉科的唇落到她胸上的那个词，脑子里一声微弱而震惊的“不对，不、不是那儿”把她从那美妙的，盲目的迷乱中拉了出来，她猛地恢复了清醒。她被包裹在德拉科的怀抱中，上衣扔在地上，他的手臂诉求着占有欲，一只手渴求地张开在她赤裸的背上，他的唇亲吻着她的伤痕就好像那湿热的吻能治愈它一般。赫敏的世界在震惊中倒坍了。

她松开了对德拉科衣服的钳制，用力推开他。那一瞬间他还紧紧圈住她，专注地吻着她的伤痕，下一秒他失落地叹了口气，放开了她。她跌跌撞撞地寻找她的上衣，一看见它就立马拽来套在身上。她无法直视他。她的脸已经烧灼得像熟透了的龙虾，眼泪簌簌而下，头发胡乱散开，嘴唇因他们刚刚发狂似的拥吻而颤抖着。她知道她现在看起来糟透了，而她那被背叛的大脑一遍又一遍诡秘地盘问着，那是什么，赫敏？那是什么？

赫敏的胃里升起一股寒意，她的呼吸变得急促而轻浅。她棉质胸罩里的乳头感到刺痛，嘴唇感到极其干燥。她竟如此的渴望他，事实上，就是这样，就在这个特殊的时刻。这种感觉让她抗拒又惊恐，即使那向她两腿之间传送出沉重而剧烈的搏动。

“赫敏……”她看向德拉科。后者张着嘴凝视着她，苍白而尖锐的脸上还带着些许惊讶，微微张开的嘴型勾勒出欲望，还有那双根据心情从磐石转换成银泉的眼睛，此刻它们荡漾着水银，而她几乎能溺毙其中。

“我不是……” 她透过麻木的双唇抽了口气，瞪大眼睛愣住了。

“什么？” 他恍恍惚惚地问道。

“我不是……我……” 她向后退一步，差点在那被遗忘的连帽衫缠住她脚踝时绊倒。

“什么？” 他再一次晕乎乎地问道，听起来像是盘破碎的磁带。如果赫敏现在不是已经头脑爆炸的话，她必定会被逗乐。德拉科的指尖轻轻抚上双唇，然后拿开，困惑地看着手指，又转向她，“那是什——” 他一开口，赫敏就猛烈地摇摇头。

“什么也不是，什么也不是。” 她急促地否认，开始恐慌，然后转过身就跑。拿着魔杖上楼，发狂似的扔出一个阿拉霍洞开，跌跌撞撞爬出地窖，转身就砰一下关上了活板门。赫敏怔住了，浑身上下一团乱，衣服半扣着，眼睛睁得溜圆。她向四周望去，发现房间里没人时，狠狠松了口气，没有人看见她这个模样。

“哦天哪。” 她像刚才的德拉科那般抚上自己的嘴。

“哦天哪。” 她在眩晕中又嘟囔了一次。她的呼吸突然哽住，阴核还在残存欲望的撩拨下刺痛着。她感觉想吐，脑子里盘旋着恐慌和震惊，变得一片茫然。该死的她刚才都干了些什么？什么也不是。她这般告诉自己，笨拙地扣好纽扣，重新将头发梳理好扎起来。什么也不是。她这般告诉自己，逼迫自己冷静地走——走，而不是跑——向她的房间。什么也不是。 她重复着，脱下衣服，蜷缩在被单下，闭上眼睛却无法抹掉这段记忆。

这不代表任何事。这只是个错误。赫敏只是情感失控了，脑子不清楚。她不是故意的。德拉科也只是回应了，像任何一个青少年一样。这不代表任何事，什么也不是。赫敏蜷成一颗球，努力假装什么也没发生。

德拉科呆滞地看着空荡荡的阶梯，无声回荡着赫敏夺门而出时狂乱而恐慌的脚步。在活板门砰一声关上昭示着她的逃离时，依然没有移开视线。他静止着，凝视着，眼前却一片空白，他的脑子里在回放刚刚发生的一切，唇瓣因为她肌肤带来的记忆而烧灼起来。他拾起她凌乱摊在地上的连帽衫，柔软的羊毛在他手心，他却不知道该想些什么。他知道他的感觉，却又不知道是否应该有这样的感觉。他猜想最好是不应该有。

德拉科虚弱地坐在床边，将连帽衫整齐叠好，只是为了给左手一些事做。它想陷进赫敏·格兰杰深棕、蓬松的长发里；他想抓住她光裸隆起的胯部，想罩住她胸前的重量，想描记她的下颚和她的唇瓣的形状。她的连帽衫柔软而温暖，还带有残余的热量。他没想到过这个。德拉科从没想到过这个，但，哦梅林，他确实他妈的享受其中：亲吻赫敏·格兰杰。微笑无意识镌刻进他的嘴角，接着他在不敢置信中摇了摇头。曾几何时，亲吻她的想法会让他感到恶心——万事通，泥巴种，格兰杰。带着她的大板牙，黄油都不会融化在她嘴里的正经样还有那一贯正确的态度。

时过境迁。一切都变了。

德拉科抚平着大腿上的连帽衫。他还在乎她是麻瓜出身吗？他已经离开黑魔王，叛变了；那一部分的他已经不复存在。所以……时间就是金钱，他想着，眼睛落在连帽衫上，记起她的滋味。他暗地里承认亲吻赫敏感觉就像是陈年的火焰威士忌灌喉般醇厚，又像是微风织就的床单贴面般丝滑。他妈的他真不知道该怎么处理这种想法。赫敏·格兰杰。

她亲吻了他，如此疯狂和急切，有一瞬间他不知道她是否已经发疯，是否为她那时大脑里的想法太过难受，下一秒她的唇压向他，温暖而恳切，让他把一切抛之脑后。他那该死的谨慎早飞到九霄云外去了，完完全全据这些天他一直所忽视的，脑海里一直存在的那个细微的声音照做了：亲吻赫敏·他妈的·格兰杰。

也许只是因为她是他周围唯一出现的人。也许只是因为在其他人都厌弃他的时候，只有她友好待他，花时间陪伴他以至于他没有那么孤单。但德拉科知道其实远比这更多。她的聪慧，她的善良，她漂亮的棕色眼睛，和不可否认很棒的身材，当他作为一个刻薄的可怜虫时她不断容忍他的样子，她那该死的恼人的习惯，他感到悲伤时她源源不断的鼓舞，那不该出现在她眼里的同情，她那该死的美德，德拉科喜欢她的一切，甚至是每一个恼人的细节。妈的。他不确定这意味着什么，除了吻她让他忘记了一切，一切糟糕的记忆都消失，只剩下她，和想要令她愉悦，想要进入她，想要吞噬她。

赫敏最后将他推开了，德拉科想到，手指漫无目的地摩擦着她连帽衫的布料。她说了，什么也不是。眼里满是狂乱和惊惧，然后逃走了。她吻他可能只是因为脑子不清醒，太过悲伤不知道自己在干什么，然后迫切地用嘴的纠缠和欲望的渗入分散注意力。也许长时间待在地窖已经让德拉科变得疯狂，扭曲，他之所以想要格兰杰只是因为她基本上是他唯一见到的人。他不在乎。

德拉科抵抗着将鼻子埋入赫敏连帽衫，沉浸在她气味中的冲动。他走向床，安静地躺在上面。一遍又一遍回放着那个吻，克制住自慰的冲动，以免下次赫敏不知怎的从他眼里看见然后因此谋杀他。他竭力抑制住起身的冲动，直到大概凌晨一两点钟，他仍然毫无睡意。德拉科叹了口气，骂骂咧咧从床上爬起，走向放着连帽衫的那张桌子，呼吸着她身上的气味。醇和、甜美，还有浓烈的木质香味。他红了脸，彻底放弃，完全埋进她的衣服里，深深吸了口气。然后，他返回那张空空的小床，气味还在他鼻尖萦绕，伴随着她渴求的吻，她光滑的肌肤，她棉质胸罩里的隆起。

他的手偷偷藏在被子里，发出一声挫败的低吟。


	11. The Middle of The Night

There'll be no value in the strength  
of walls that I have grown   
There'll be no comfort in the shade  
of the shadows thrown  
You may not trust the promises  
of the change I'll show  
But I'd be yours if you'd be mine  
【Lover of the Light , Mumford and Sons】

第二天赫敏去找卢平，请求被放在前线轮班中。她没有去找哈利，因为她知道他会毫不犹豫地拒绝她的请求，他仍然想在马尔福庄园那件事后保护她。天，那感觉是很久以前的事了。惊惧发作已经停止，那些噩梦和记忆也只会偶尔袭来，基本上对她造成不了很大的影响。莱姆斯可能会有些犹豫，但鉴于所有凤凰社成员都应该被列入前线轮换，赫敏猜测他很大程度上会点头。

她必须要离开这栋该死的房子，离开德拉科。她需要换换脑子，将他从思绪里赶出，找回自我。赫敏感觉前路一片迷惘，她不知道该怎么走下去了。也许……也许离开那个黑暗的地窖、离开马尔福的陪伴一段时间会让她找到解决方法。赫敏需要抹杀掉自从那个吻以来，只要一想到他，胃里就会悬起的惊颤。

那个吻。赫敏整晚都在想这个，它不断地在她脑海里闪回，并且深深铭刻。那个吻。她不能一直想着它，忘掉它、忘掉德拉科、忘掉一切的最好方法……就是回到战争中去。她已经躲在凤凰社指挥部太长时间了，一直做着文书和调查工作，还充当着治疗师的助手，还有现在那个，关于德拉科的项目。不，不行了。赫敏·简·格兰杰是时候为战争做些实事了。

所以她去找了卢平，提出她的请求，但他，该死的，找来了哈利来做决定。所以现在的情况就是赫敏站在位于某处的德拉科之上的餐厅里，试图将注意力集中在她的现状，而不是他身上。

“她不是个战士。” 赫敏抗议性地哼了一声，但哈利只是转过头看着她。

“你不是，蜜恩，你知道的。” 她不赞同地摇摇头，怒意不可阻挡——很大一部分可能来源于想起了德拉科，伴随着恐慌。如果哈利知道了她做的事会怎么说？她看向罗恩，后者即使没被邀请来会议也依然坐在桌边。赫敏很清楚如果罗恩知道了她吻了德拉科会说什么，而她也绝不想听到那些，绝不想看到他脸上破碎的、被背叛的神情。那个天杀的白鼬、那个懦夫、那个食死徒的渣滓。她向哈利提高了音量。

“我知道的防卫咒语和你一样多！你知道的！”

哈利摇摇头，莱姆斯附和道，“那不是一件事，赫敏，哈利是对的。”

赫敏倔强地扬起下巴，“还有好多在外战斗的人知道的咒语和诅咒甚至都没我一半多，经验也不如我！”

“赫敏……” 哈利的眼睛因为这些天一直肩负的疲惫而变得暗沉，他的骨骼好像被铅包裹一般，每一个动作都很费劲。但他在恳求她，而赫敏对于让他难受感到如此愧疚，但她还是坚决地忽视了。

“不，不，我能战斗。我会派上用场的。我——我在这儿已经躲了太久了。”

莱姆斯带有伤疤的脸上满是温和：“情有可原，赫敏。如果你在战场上僵住了怎么办？”

“我不会。” 她将双臂交叉在胸前，重复了一遍，“我不会。我现在已经好久都没有那种时刻了。我不会的。”莱姆斯和哈利对望了很长时间，赫敏只想抓着他俩的头发给他们的脑袋来个对撞。她又不是小孩子。他们该死的不能阻止她，不能。

“我说就让她来吧。” 罗恩突然开口，赫敏僵住了，她机械地转过头，呆呆地看着罗恩。她以为这三个人中他会是最强烈反对的那个。哈利也呆住了，不敢置信地张大了嘴，流露出一丝被背叛的神情。

“什么？罗恩！” 哈利抗议道，而罗恩只是耸耸肩，脚高高翘起在餐桌上——他母亲看见绝对会杀了他，手里拿着一只麻瓜啤酒，看上去坚定、精壮而成熟，一个经历了战争洗礼的巫师，很久以前就不像他以前那样笨拙而瘦长了。他明亮的蓝色眼睛如此的热切而尖锐，以至于他几乎是切断了赫敏凝视的视线，转向哈利。

“我马上要有一场突袭，需要所有能用得上的人手。”

哈利摇摇头，“不，不，不能这样。这太冒险了，如果——如果赫敏要进入前线作战，她也不能从那个任务开始，那太冒险了。”

罗恩并没有转移视线，“确实如此。这是个很冒险的任务，我的人越多，我们获胜几率就越大，受伤的人也会越少，或是说，梅林保佑，不被杀死。”

赫敏眨了眨眼。突然之间一切变得如此真实、宏大，令人恐惧。但她不准备退缩——不，恰恰相反。

“我能做到，哈利，莱姆斯，拜托了。我想要付出。我觉得我已经浑浑噩噩了好几个月了，而如果罗恩用得上我……” 莱姆斯和哈利又对望了好一会儿，赫敏快速抛给罗恩一个感激的微笑，罗恩回了她，坚毅的双眼和憔悴的面庞后有一瞬间闪回过从前那个狡黠的模样。

赫敏的上身僵直，犹豫地看着哈利。

“我能做到，哈利。你不能仅仅因为我是你的朋友就保护我。”

哈利咬紧了牙关，“这里的每个人某种程度上来说都是我的朋友，而我将他们送上前线，有时候……他们都不能完整无损地回来，或是根本回不来。” 赫敏为哈利略带责备和严厉的语气轻微瑟缩了一下。莱姆斯将手搭在哈利肩上。

“我们可以明晚派她出去作为试炼，与乔丹、伍德和张一起。不是什么大事，只是一次侦察。” 赫敏的心充满希望地砰砰跳起来，两侧的手攥紧了，等着哈利的回答。

“好吧，一次试炼。如果她不能应付——如果你僵住了，赫敏，或是不能承受，那也没什么羞耻的，你的用处不一定非得通过战斗体现。你在这里也做得很多了。” 赫敏却忍不住为最后一句叫嚷起来。

“什么，哈利，我到底做了什么不可或缺的事？”哈利沮丧地挠了挠头发。

“天，赫敏。我不知道，你做了很多。你帮韦斯莱太太维持着房子的运行，你破译了食死徒的密报，还帮着组织了凤凰社成员的轮班编制，还教导了金妮，帮助崔西娅，还有……”

好吧，所以赫敏确实做了一些不太显著却很必要的事情，除了她自我感觉近来大多数时间都花在德拉科那儿去了。她每天的确起早贪黑，不是忙这儿，就是忙那儿。然后空余时间都享受着地窖里和德拉科在一起的放松里，有时，就连那也更像是另一种工作。

“我不在乎，哈利。我要去。不仅是试炼，还有所有的一切。罗恩的任务，和一切我能派得上用场的地方。我能做到的，我需要这么做。” 哈利一定是听见了她声音里极致的恳求，即使这个决定让他痛苦，他也还是点头了。

“好吧。我会把你放在罗恩接下来的队伍名单里。”

“除非你明天和接下来的两周证明了你能控制好自己，蜜恩。我不会让你冒着自己和身边人被杀的风险出去。我必须知道你不会有事。”罗恩坚定地说道，音调里充满了和哈利一样的保护欲。赫敏对此感到十分温暖。她立即点点头，那个要求很合理。

“当然，罗恩。我明白。” 但她知道她能做到，她会成为突袭小队的一员——赫敏·格兰杰下定决心的事情就还没有失败过。混合着的恐惧和激动在她体内沸腾。她看着眼前的三个人，露出一丝细微而坚定的笑容，她会成为那一员，证明自己的用武之地。至少有那么一会儿，她忘记了德拉科。

“走快点。” 被张秋催促着的赫敏脸红了，虽然黑暗中并没有人能看见，但她还是稍稍加快了步伐。他们四个悄悄走在食死徒领地外围——凤凰社确信这儿有一些血统背叛者的家人被活捉。赫敏自己破译了他们交流的密报，如果这次侦察行动证实了这个说法，那么凤凰社将会派人突袭。但他们得先确定情况，以及一些亲自探测才能得到的细节。他们可不能莽撞地冲进去，然后错把咒语扔在了麻瓜身上，或者踏进陷阱中。

因此赫敏，李·乔丹，奥利弗·伍德和张秋正在房子周围小心翼翼地摸索着。李、秋和赫敏要通过拍照搜集尽可能多的信息，以及测试各种各样可能存在的防御机制，以便突袭时将它们撤销，还要做好准备充当伍德的后援，以防他们被发现。伍德在单独行动，在隐形魔药的作用下尽可能地接近房子——如果这地方没有警铃咒的话，当然这不太可能。赫敏感觉自己有些笨手笨脚，毫无用处，还有些害怕。她浑身紧绷，并且在接近房子的时候感到轻微的恶心。这时一个小小的身影打开门走了出来，他们的魔杖开始微微颤抖。

“别动，赫敏。” 秋以几不可闻的声音嘘了一声，一把抓住赫敏的胳膊，蹲了下来。赫敏的大腿和小腿因这突如其来的扭曲姿势疼痛烧灼着，她吓得大气也不敢出。那个身影几分钟后又退入房子里的黑暗中。赫敏松了一口气，几乎跌坐在地上。

“快点。” 秋推了推赫敏，呼出的热气使得她耳边的皮肤发痒，“直到任务结束我们回到总部前都不要放松。” 赫敏站直了，整理好思绪点点头，跟随在秋和李的身后，魔杖被紧紧攥在已经冒汗的手心中，脉搏随着肾上腺素飙升。

“肯定是巫师，守卫手里有魔杖。” 李对秋悄声说道。

“嗯，我想我们来对地方了，赫敏，你有拍照吗？” 赫敏麻木的双唇吐出一个“是的”，一边向房子拉近，拍下了窗帘边闪现的人影，和周围场地的布局。这跟赫敏想象的并不一样。她的运动鞋已经满是泥泞，手指因为寒冷而变得僵硬，腿也因为长时间的蹲姿开始疼痛。但其他三个却看起来完全适应这样的环境。他们小心谨慎地行进着，偶尔低声交换简短的几句话，并且完全能明白对方，攥着他们的魔杖好似随时准备开战。从前赫敏一直都是最优秀的那个，而现在她只感觉到自己在黑暗中的踉跄与笨拙，是真的笨拙，她一脚踩在一根树枝上，发出了和它大小完全不匹配的声响。

“赫敏！梅林的份上，安静点！” 秋又嘘了一声。赫敏低声道歉，用尽一切气力想要不发出声音，但看起来她似乎踩到了每一个想要竭力避免的树枝上。她感到寒冷而恐惧，只顾着拍照，这似乎毫无意义，某种程度上来说称得上是厌倦。和赫敏想象的完全不一样。但是当他们毫发无伤地回到总部，带着关于这个房子的照片和一切信息，他们从窗户里看见了多少人，外面是否有守卫，他们在夜里有多警觉——一个个问题接踵而来。

金斯莱、莱姆斯、哈利和罗恩正在听他们的汇报。金斯莱和卢平是凤凰社永久驻扎在戈德里克山谷的高级成员。赫敏安静地坐着，试图不引起他们的注意，为自己之前糟糕的表现感到羞愧万分——大半时间都跌跌撞撞，不知道该干什么。她很确定她会被告知她不适合战场，然后再次被安置回房子。但是奥利弗·伍德说道，“赫敏做得很好，不是吗——秋、李？” 

他们都赞同地点点头，秋向赫敏投去一个微笑，伍德继续，“我觉得她会做好的。只需要一些练习。” 然后赫敏脸红了，带着一丝愉悦和紧张的骄傲。

****

三周后

麻瓜激光一般的光线在黑暗中不断扫射，赫敏被一簇草丛绊倒了，魔杖从手中滑出去。“噢，该死，该死，该死！” 她激烈地咒骂着，匍匐在满是泥泞的草地上，在黑暗与灯光的闪现交替中摸索着那只纤细的木棍——那唯一能阻止她与死亡之间的东西。

“四分五裂！” 一个食死徒低沉扭曲的声音传入她耳中，她赶紧向旁边翻身以躲过咒语。她惊慌失措的尝试救了她一命，咒语刚好切在她大腿上。她像一只受伤的小兽呜咽起来，伤口上的疼痛不断升腾，烧灼、吞噬着她的生命。她不能就此放弃，不能让它……赫敏挣扎着，扭动着，手指嵌入草地里，不用抬头她就知道那个人渣正在嘲笑她尝试逃跑的无谓努力。逃跑。哈，感谢梅林，就是这样！她的手指碰上魔杖，一道蓝光击中离她手指几英寸远的草皮，尘土翻腾起来。

“昏昏倒地！” 赫敏透过干裂的嘴唇嘶哑地尖叫着，爬回刚刚的位置，疯狂地瞄准之前咒语发出的方向。她的心跳声直窜耳膜，呼吸急促得差点喘不过气。她不想死。在呼喊和尖叫中她听见一声沉闷的撞击。赫敏挣扎着站起身，忽略大腿上烧灼的疼痛，一瘸一拐地尝试向那个声音的方向冲去，那个差点杀死她的蒙面食死徒躺在草地上失去了知觉。

赫敏向他扔了个“速速禁锢”，发射出银色火花的信号——一个食死徒被制服的标记。检查小队会看见这个信号，然后幻影显形到最近的山坡，将食死徒抓走送到囚禁牢笼里。同时——一道橘黄的火光从赫敏肩膀上射过，她急忙低下头，蹲下身子，挣扎着回到激烈的战斗中去，同时，她必须得活下去。战场上一片混乱，尽管经历了过去两个星期的数量可观的战斗，她依然……不习惯，她觉得她永远都不会习惯这些尖叫和恐惧了，还有随时准备抓捕他们的潜伏着的食死徒。不，她不会习惯，但她不再像第一次那样惊慌。

两边都只有二十个人左右的样子，但繁杂的咒语密密麻麻纷飞在空中，赫敏胡乱地向戴着兜帽的身影扔着昏迷咒和禁锢咒，向罗恩退去。她极度无力，颠簸得喝醉了酒似的，每一步都传送着腿上极度的痛苦到她脊椎。但她坚持着。然后她看见了他，罗恩像一个成年男子一般战斗着，咆哮着粉身碎骨、火焰熊熊、飞沙走石、四分五裂，很快两个食死徒在他的狂暴下严重受伤或是死亡。

赫敏的鞋在泥里一滑，腿部立刻无力支撑，她重重摔在了屁股上，脊椎震颤着，一下子泄了气。她尝试爬起，但大量的失血让她头脑眩晕，视野模糊。她低头，看到左腿的牛仔裤已经被她的血浸湿，在月光中格外暗沉。“罗恩！”她尖叫着，向那个举着魔杖，嘴里念着阿瓦达索命，向她走来的食死徒扔出一个统统石化。食死徒刚吐出第一个音节，就像一块木板一样僵硬地倒了下去。赫敏听见自己抑制不住的惊恐的尖叫。就差一点儿，该死的她离死亡就差一点儿。赫敏将魔杖对准腿上的切口，施展治愈咒，但伤口太深，基础咒根本帮不上忙。她感觉头晕眼花。

“蜜恩，防卫！” 罗恩大叫道。她抬头不假思索地施展盔甲护身。一道咒语击中她的防卫，几秒种后破碎，接着罗恩在一个高个食死徒接近她时奋力向她奔来。赫敏眨了眨眼，施展盔甲护身正在耗尽她所有的气力，然后又一道咒语袭来、颤动、破碎。

“盔甲护身……” 她气喘吁吁，几欲晕厥，眼前开始变得漆黑。

“赫敏！” 食死徒越走越近，罗恩脸上烧灼着暴怒和仇恨，扔出的魔咒切开空气划出一道彩虹。“罗恩。” 她咕哝着，整个世界开始旋转，彻底倒了下去，头撞向草地。她的盔甲护身啪的一声破碎。赫敏模模糊糊地听见罗恩大喊着许多咒语、恶咒和诅咒，于是她转过头，她的脑袋像是灌了铅，沉重而愚钝，突然之间她的视野转换成了一种奇异的旁观者角度。

罗恩在飞奔，靴子砰砰撞击着草地，魔杖尖端爆发出各色光，但这个食死徒灵活地抵御、躲避，还在天杀的想办法接近赫敏。然后他停了下来，魔杖正对着赫敏。她想也许她要死了。食死徒张开了嘴。

“阿瓦达索——” 一个狰狞的咒语从罗恩嘴里咆哮出来，赫敏看见一道黄光击中那个食死徒，在他来得及念完咒语之前。一秒钟后，他的身体爆裂开来，溅到周围一米的范围。一阵恶心感撅住赫敏，她偏过头，防止自己吐出来，微微抬起了脖子。

“赫敏！” 罗恩刹在她身边，猛地将一只手压在她的大腿上，试图止住源源不断涌出的血。疼痛，上帝啊，疼痛是如此的剧烈，赫敏在他手掌的紧握中颤抖着，尖叫着，咬着自己舌尖。她眼皮一翻，晕过去前看见的最后一件事，是罗恩颤抖的魔杖中涌出的绿色信号。

医疗紧急事故。  
****

“总之，我现在好多啦。几个咒语，加上崔西娅就将我救回来了。可能还有点僵硬，但一两天就能恢复正常。” 赫敏把一杯波旁威士忌酒兑着可乐递给纳威，他举起来小心地嗅了嗅，尝了一口，咂咂嘴笑了——然后又喝了一口。

“简直无与伦比，不是吗？” 他意有所指地说道，赫敏点点头，抿了一口自己的饮料。

“真他妈的恐怖。但是，你知道，我从没像现在这样感觉有活力，比我从前更像在活着。” 纳威点点头。

“我知道你的意思。” 他看起来成长了一些，眼下有深深的阴影，看上去很憔悴。其实这些天他们都是这般模样，不同程度上的。赫敏真正参与了战斗后才理解了战争的意义。马尔福庄园的折磨和那之前的一切比起这令人疲惫、噬人身心的战争来说简直微不足道。她现在只为自己曾躲在戈德里克山谷这么长时间感到无比羞愧，在她舔舐自己创伤的时候，让别人战斗着她的战斗。虽然那仍然是她精神上一个黑暗而扭曲的伤疤，但当她处于一场战斗的沉重阴影下，那伤疤比起为了活下去的发狂似的打斗已经变得无足轻重。

她舔了舔唇，又喝了一些。她现在知道了为什么罗恩的玩笑和傻笑在几杯下肚之后来得如此容易了。酒精舒缓了她的神经，平复了那种恐慌，稳定着她的紧张感。

“所以，你出来还高兴吗？” 赫敏勉强对纳威笑了笑，挪动了一下椅子上的脚跟，支撑着那条疼痛的腿。纳威在有求必应屋里待了两个月，今天刚和安吉丽娜·欧森交换后出来。

“我喜欢那地方，不要误解我，” 他轻声开口，“它……它能理解我。我知道——如何发挥它的作用，但是……” 他的眼睛垂向金色的绘有佩斯利图案的桌布，手指描摹着上面的图案，指甲上满是污垢。“学校，霍格沃茨。对于任何不是斯莱特林的学生来说都是地狱。那儿有食死徒和高年级斯莱特林学生巡视着，我们无法救出其他人。” 恐惧在纳威脸上一闪而过。赫敏的呼吸一滞，难以吞咽下她嘴里的波旁和可乐。

“我们做了所有能做的，过去几周里也成功救出了一些学生，” 他黯然看向赫敏，“但也只有一些，赫敏。还有成堆的学生困在那里，这远远不够。” 他的眼眶里填满了泪水，赫敏低头看着她的杯子，浸入食指，旋转着那黑色的液体，用这种独处的错觉，给他一些隐私。

“我们有时候能听见他们尖叫，在克里维被惩罚那会儿，还有其他时候。” 纳威的声音开始颤抖，渐渐变得模糊不清。赫敏瑟缩了一下，手指紧紧攥住杯子。

“纳威……你尽力了”是她能够给他的所有同情。她知道这听起来微弱又无力，不足以将纳威从失败的情绪中救出，但那是她仅有的了。过去几周给她造成太多沉重的打击，她没有多余的精力给他一个可以依靠着哭泣的肩膀。她抿着酒，盯着脚尖。心中有那么一部分欣然接受这种浸入骨头里的疲惫，还有战场上她经历的恐惧和痛苦。那意味着她正在做些什么。

赫敏没有来地窖好几个星期了，德拉科感觉自己在这种独处中已经是半疯魔的状态，他几乎就要准备用手掘开墙壁以逃出。他简直要疯了——凤凰社到底什么时候才会决定放他出去？他要在整场该死的战争中都被困在这儿吗——不管那要持续多久？他的食物每天都被不同的人送来：韦斯莱兄弟、波特、克里维、洛夫古德、韦斯莱夫人……而最后两个是唯一和他说过话的人，将他的食物带到桌子上，交换一些比你好和再见更多的对话。德拉科想念赫敏。

他知道她为什么不再下来——他又不蠢。但他还是想念她，不仅是因为她的陪伴，还因为……他想念她这个人——一个随着日子流逝更容易承认的事实。他还对于她就那么走开，抛下他走向失常感到该死的恼怒。他决定一出去，就要捉住她，将她单独关起来几星期，看看她是什么感受。接着在她求着要出去的时候，德拉科就会进来，然后他们就能……那只是个该死的吻而已，又不是世界末日，不管它发生得有多么出乎意料、多么离奇。那绝不意味赫敏就能逃走，跟他玩消失。在半夜的时候，他会感到恨她，但也许最终德拉科对于她陪伴的想念还是会稍微大过他对她逃走的恨意。

他读了《鼻烟》，在一些情节上笑了好几次，又在其他细节上紧紧抿住嘴角，有时候他会生气地将它丢下，思考为什么赫敏要他读这个。一读完这本，他就立马转向其他书，想着也许通过这些阅读他能窥到赫敏的想法。这些书里有老式的罗曼蒂克、麻瓜想象中的魔法世界、十分英式的谋杀悬疑案、还有关于太空和未来的奇怪的书。他除了读书基本没什么可做，所以只能这样了。但阅读——和偶尔幻想谋杀和强夺赫敏——不能充实所有的时间，不能缓解独处时每一分每一秒的孤寂，没有任何能够交流的人。

在缺失了赫敏日常拜访的第二周，德拉科觉得如果罗纳德·天杀的·韦斯莱和他来一局或十局噼啪爆炸牌，他可能都会欣喜过望，或是赫敏喜欢的那个，沉闷可怕的麻瓜游戏，魔力桥。梅林，他什么时候变得这么他妈的可悲？

赫敏在过去的两周里都没怎么想起德拉科，偶尔会有思绪闪过，但很快又会被过去的或即将到来的任务给挤走，或是因为疲惫的睡眠而被遗忘。就像赫敏不能给纳威一个哭泣的肩膀，她也没有精力去想太多关于德拉科的事。那混乱而骇人，并且不知怎的会让战争看起来没那么可怕，她甚至也不想去深究为什么战争都没有她吻德拉科·马尔福时那么可怕了。

夜里赫敏气喘着惊醒的时候止不住地颤抖，梦中，他的嘴唇和牙齿轻柔地锁住她的乳头，舌尖湿润而火热地打着旋儿，她的手紧紧握住他的铂金头发。除开这梦唤醒了她想假装不存在的欲望，这是个很美的梦，一个相当美好的梦。她的胸膛剧烈地起伏，皮肤紧绷，她想对自己做些什么，但拒绝在这期间想着德拉科。她掀开被单，打开窗户，倒在床上，给自己扇风。然而她还是浑身火热，脸上烧灼，沉浸在凉爽的空气中让她紧绷的神经更糟。

她短暂地考虑了一下德拉科一个人在下面是否还一切安好，她希望他是。她想知道他是否跟人说了话，是否在读她留给他的书，是否再次见到他母亲，是否……恨她。赫敏不确定她是否想让他恨她，她想答案是否定的，但说真的，那有什么要紧呢？她已经停止了去见他，她为什么要在意他的想法？可她在乎。

赫敏拨开脸上的头发，思索着自己是不是一个糟糕的人，一个从那个吻开始逃离、不再回去的懦夫。但紧接着她想到今早上那场任务的疯狂，然后告诉自己，不管怎么样，她都不是一个懦夫。然而那愧疚在她胃部敲击着、敲击着，不管她有多努力，她都无法入睡。胃部猛然的扭转让她几乎要落泪。不仅是因为马尔福，还因为一切。赫敏缓慢而柔弱地意识到她需要那个她不能给纳威的哭泣的肩膀。

可悲的是，即使现在所有人都在这儿，在她的朋友和如家人一般的成员与战友中，赫敏依然想不出任何她想唤醒和寻求安慰的人。在凌晨一两点——她奶奶称作是巫师时刻——赫敏感觉到极致的孤独。然后她想到了那个梦，一种强烈的情感从胸中蔓延开来。敲击、敲击、敲击，她努力去忽视，闭上眼睛，蜷成球。然而很快她放弃了睡觉的想法，起身套上一件薄薄的背心，穿上睡衣短裤，溜出了冰冷黑暗的房间。她的腿不可阻挡地领着她走向餐厅，就像是一个无助旋转的罗盘，指向了他的北方。

她滑下走廊，疲惫的脑袋感觉有些轻飘飘的，好像她在漂浮一般，魔杖尖端偶尔划过墙壁，留下一串闪光，最终她抵达了餐厅。她长久地凝视着那扇活板门，意识到自己在喘气，急需新鲜空气，同时胸腔感受到一种压迫，那使得她的肺部不能很好地运作。她不想打开这扇门。害怕，恐慌，带着一丝质疑劈向她，她到底在干什么。但她没有也不想返回房间，而这必定意味着什么。赫敏咽了口唾沫，挪动了一只脚，呆滞地摸向活板门。

她不确定为什么自己这么害怕下去——那里只有德拉科而已。她恼怒地笑了声，对啊，赫敏，只是德拉科·马尔福而已，马尔福。天，你在想什么？接下来的五分钟都耗费到她脑海里的争执中去了。赫敏归类出他们共享的所有美好的时光来反驳她的大脑，而它们少得可怜。但她记得德拉科绕着刀叉闪给她的莞尔一笑，而那、那甚至比那个吻更具冲击性，使得她不自禁蹲下，笨拙地靠在门闩边。

她身上好似有一堆旋转的、躁动的铁屑，而他是那个吸引着她的磁铁。赫敏打开了活板门，蹑手蹑脚走下陡峭的台阶，在看到躺在床上的他时僵住了。他张开的手臂上摊开一本书，被单搭在他光裸的腿上。赫敏抽了口气，继续下楼，看到他只穿着长袖上衣和短裤时差点失足。她的心脏跳动得如此猛烈以至于感觉胸腔要爆炸了一般。你他妈在干嘛？赫敏脑海里的理智在向她咆哮，但在她走向这个沉睡的巫师时这些都被抛向了一边。

“德拉科？” 她轻柔呼唤道，而他模糊不清地嗯了几声，“德拉科？”

“什——？” 他的声音中充满警觉，猛地睁开了灰色的眼睛，然后他看到她，“赫敏。” 德拉科眨了眨眼，声音奇异地温柔而愉悦。紧接着他坐了起来，瞪着她，眼睛微眯。

“你究竟打哪儿来的，格兰杰？”

赫敏紧张地绞着手指，耸耸肩，“我睡不着。” 他站起身，微微倾向她，她艰难地吞咽了一下，感觉到嗓子眼儿有些干燥。

“所以你就要剥夺我美好的睡眠？” 她摇摇头，而他盯了她很长时间，像在盘算什么。赫敏在德拉科的注视扫过她几乎没怎么覆盖的身体时脸红了。他走进一步，那使得他们的肢体几乎就要触碰，而他的眼里一片黑暗。

“我——” 赫敏突然意识到她不想再一次吻他，尽管她的心里在隐隐作痛，她的嘴唇是那样渴望和他相遇。在打开活板门和德拉科睁眼之间的某个时间点，她失去了勇气。德拉科呼出一口气，退了回去，坐在床边。空气中萦绕着沉闷的静默。

“什么事，格兰杰？” 德拉科听起来疲惫却正常，在他抬头看向她的时候，赫敏胃里生出一股雀跃。她不知道自己为什么回避了他那么长时间，如果她早知道那个吻带来的尴尬只需要一个眼神和一声叹息就能避免，她也许根本不会躲这么久。然而，当她靠着他坐在床上，她又很高兴自己这么做了。要是没有她的逃避，或许她永远都不会这样参与战争。

“我一直在战斗，这，嗯——” 她小小撒了个谎，“是我没有再来见你的一部分原因。” 他挑起眉。

“一部分？”

她威胁性地瞪了他一眼。

“不是现在，马尔福。” 她警告他，声音里却没有恶意。他轻轻笑了笑，赫敏胃里的温暖又滋长了。“我一直在战斗。”她重复道，咬着腮帮，停顿了一下，“我执行了六个最后发展成和食死徒之间的小规模战斗的任务。” 他眨了眨眼，些许惊讶，然后锁住她的眼睛。铁屑。她不着逻辑地想着，等着他开口，但他没有。于是她填补了这沉默。

“这很可怕，但我很高兴我这么做了，坐在这里……我感觉我没干任何事，在浪费时间。而现在，现在我真正帮上忙了，这种感觉很好。”

德拉科转了转身子，“开始那正义高尚的斗争了，格兰杰？” 赫敏对他皱皱眉，为他轻率的语调有些受伤。

“某种意义上来说，我是。就像其他凤凰社成员一样。” 他忽略了她，“你在对我发脾气吗，德拉科？” 她最终问道，试图保持原先的语调，这样他就不会看出她问题中太过私密的地方，尽管这可能还是显而易见。他丢给她一个眼神，似在怀疑她的智商。

“你认为呢，格兰杰？”

她回瞪着他，“你何不直接告诉我。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，站起身，“如果你搞不明白现在盯着你那张该死的蠢脸上的是什么，那么你也不配知道。” 赫敏恼怒了，一下子弹起。为什么每次和德拉科在一起，事情总不是像她计划的那样发展？她尝试道歉，也许她一开始就该这么做，但她太过疲惫以至于忘记。

“我很抱歉我没有再下来了，真的，对不起。” 她确实抱歉。

德拉科撇着嘴，嘴角抿紧了，眼睛盯着地板。

“没什么。听起来你有远比这重要的事情要做。”

“战斗就是很重要！”

“那你是每一分每一秒无时不刻都在战斗吗？你都不能下来看我一次？” 即使他的语气尖刻而任性，赫敏还是被愧疚击倒了，但同时她也暗地里诡秘地笑了。

“你为什么在乎？”

他一瞬间有些语塞，不管什么情况下德拉科·马尔福失语的样子实在是令人愉悦。“我没书了，你也没给我带新的来。” 他最终说道。

“那我就再给你带些来。” 赫敏麻利接上。

“什么时候？”

“明天。除非你不再做一个混蛋。” 他看着她，恼怒在沉默中积聚，灰色的眼睛像平常那般穿透她，最终他像孩子一般撅起嘴，赫敏感觉这让他实在是变得可爱。

“我在这儿一个人被关了好几星期了。我甚至到了希望黄鼠狼下来奚落我的地步，只是为了有个能说话的人。如果我有点儿暴躁，你得原谅，赫敏。”

“对不起，我只是……”赫敏着实不知道她该怎么解释她避开他这么长时间，才没有因为尴尬而自燃。德拉科怜悯地看了她一眼，叹了口气坐了下来。

“我们不必……现在谈。” 他带着出人意料的理解的温柔。她挨着他坐下，大腿几乎碰到了一起。他犹豫了一会儿，手臂搂住了赫敏的肩膀。这感觉很好，而且不知怎的感觉很正确，足够的轻松和随意，赫敏没有甩开他。

“很好，” 她睡意沉沉地说道，“因为我现在真不想谈，我——我太累了。” 说着她打了个呵欠。德拉科的手依然紧紧环绕住她的肩膀，赫敏感觉自己的脑袋困得要掉到德拉科温暖的身体上了。她的铁屑现在安稳了，她的罗盘带来了她的北方，愉悦充盈了她的大脑。

“什么？” 德拉科干巴巴的音调里藏着笑意。赫敏拍拍嘴，意识到她刚刚嘟囔出了她的胡思乱想。但她没有回答，他也没有再问。过一会儿她彻底放松，身体再一次靠在了他身上。她的呼吸变得平稳，即使靠在德拉科·马尔福身上睡着应该是错误的，她还是希望自己之前就这么做了。

“我想你，” 德拉科说道，觉得她已经睡着了，或许吧，然后他干巴巴地补充道，“某天我会报仇的，把你锁在衣柜里一个星期，扔给你一盘双人棋盘游戏，看你感觉如何。” 赫敏知道他其实知道她醒着，笑意浮上她的嘴角，接着，在混乱却愉悦的思绪中，她终于进入梦乡。


	12. It’s Not Much But It’s Just Enough

I'm so much older than I can take  
And my affection,well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no  
Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the dark burner  
【All these Things That I've done , The Killers】

她在他身上睡着了。德拉科侧了侧身子，那只完好的手臂已经麻木，她沉重的脑袋切断了他左肩的血液运输，使得指尖有些刺痛。赫敏被这动作刺激了一下，嘴里无意识地嘟囔了一声，更近一步挤在他身上，松松软软的，真是要命的沉重。德拉科凝视着她的手掌，像小兽一样蜷成圈，感觉自己应该更生气一些。她该死的将他单独留在这儿整整三星期。她那么做之前，他们一天中的尴尬时刻本就充满了沉默、吵闹和不自在的表情，但就因为她主动给了他一个吻，她就夺走他生活中好不容易得到的这点乐趣。

德拉科却没有精力感到生气，至少不是现在。或许以后吧，对，他可以以后再生气，一旦他能尽情享受赫敏的回归。那想法看起来实在是不真实，他回想起霍格沃茨那会儿他有多么讨厌赫敏，不知道曾经的那个他会怎么看待现状。也许那个小马尔福会嘲弄、厌恶、惊恐于他紧紧搂住赫敏的方式，他幻想再次吻她的方式——不只是吻，还有更多。他不在乎。一切都变了，生活早已不同。他没有什么选择。所以不得不安于这个监禁中，尽可能地找点乐子。如果赫敏·格兰杰能让他徒手掘开墙壁的想法减轻，那么……

她哼哧了一声，脸颊砸向他肩膀，头又低了一点，半张的嘴中流出的口水浸湿了他的上衣，德拉科的脸扭曲了一下。现在这就太过了。他凝视着她和那一小片被浸湿的布料，想着究竟该怎么做。他可不要坐着这里一晚上，被包裹在她的唾液里，接着他坏笑了一下：再怎么说也不是以这种方式。仅靠一只麻木的手和一只断肢有些笨拙，但最终德拉科成功将她从肩膀上剥离开来，他感觉到手臂里血液回流，指尖有些发痒。德拉科左手绕过赫敏肩膀握住她的手臂，她的头靠在他前臂上，接着他用那只受伤的胳膊搂住赫敏的腰，前臂抵在她背部防止她倒下，当他试着将她抬起来时，残肢因压力而感到疼痛。

该死的她可真是不轻啊。为了能使断肢稳住她，德拉科不得不倾身伏在她身上，接着他的脸不知怎的就停在了她左胸上，鼻尖轻轻拂过她背心的弹性布料，温暖而柔软，德拉科本可以转过头避开她的胸部，但他没有。他太虚弱了，于是在他挣扎着小心翼翼稳住她的身体时，他的鼻子无意（有意？）擦过。赫敏无意识地发出牢骚、哼哧了几声，她的脑袋又靠回到德拉科完好的那只胳膊上。德拉科笨拙地将她拖上他的床，勾起嘴角，她一定是累坏了，在这种颠簸起伏中都能睡着。他气喘吁吁地将她平稳放在床上，她的双腿很不得体地张开着，却极具吸引力。

“憋关沃。” 她含糊不清地抱怨道，拍了他一掌，然后蜷缩成一团。德拉科趁机欣赏了一下她臀部的曲线，那短小又细薄的短裤清晰地将其勾勒了出来。她的脸被那厚重的、胡乱纠缠着的头发完全埋住，他将它们拂开，露出那撅起的粉嫩小嘴，和眼睛闭上时形成的的新月线条。他不知道她是否会再次吻他，还是说上次的吻已经将她永久吓退了。德拉科凝视着她的唇，希望不是这样。即使在熟睡中，她看起来也是如此疲惫，眼睛下方有一道阴影，眉间皱起一道沟壑，颧骨上有一点轻微的瘀伤，大腿上面还有一道深紫的扭曲的伤疤。德拉科手指拂过那道伤疤的长度，她一定伤得很严重才会留下这样的痕迹，毫无意义的担心掠过他脑海——因为她显然很好。

他咽了口唾沫，在欲望开始升腾时将手撤走：想要触碰她的其他地方。德拉科肯定不会在她睡着的时候偷偷摸她，他想——或者说至少他想把她唤醒，然后再探索她身上美妙的曲线。但他不会。相反他拉过被单盖住赫敏蜷缩的身体，然后坐在桌边，把脚高高搭在上面，大腿上放好他最近看的书。毕竟除了那张窄窄的床也没有其他地方可睡了，而德拉科也绝对不会爬上去和她共享——除非他们在上床什么的……否则那太亲密了。再说她醒了之后很可能会因此杀了他。所以今晚上看起来是不会有睡眠了。不过他也不介意。

他尝试阅读，但他的眼睛总是飘向赫敏。她睡觉时发出的噪音也太多了，抽鼻子、低吟还有鼻息声，在某个时候她开始发出鼾声，那让人根本无法将注意力集中在书上，实在是令人恼怒。但他并没有直接扔些柔软的东西在她脸上让她闭嘴，只是不自觉地微笑着。近来他胸腔里有一块地方，无论何时想起赫敏都会烧灼至疼痛。他猜测这也许从庄园那会儿，贝拉阿姨折磨她，然后他放她走时就开始郁积；或是从德拉科后来到达戈德里克山谷，告诉她纳吉尼和他手指的事，然后她几乎呜咽出他的名字，为他经历的一切感到惊恐起时开始的。不管是哪一种，现在它就像一枚灼热的硬币，埋在他心上，烧灼穿透他的身体。

今晚她下了楼，而那使他的胸腔里燃烧着尖锐的疼痛。愉悦、愤怒与渴望，全都纠缠在一起。德拉科怀疑他对赫敏的关心程度已经超过了安全范围，但幸运的是，他已经不在乎安全了。再也没有什么安全、正确或是美好的事情了——很久以前这一切已经在他手中化为尘土与灰烬。德拉科不能指出这事发生的确切时刻，但他考虑把接受黑魔标记作为转折点。现在他失去了他的父亲、他的家、他的宏图，即使他还有他的母亲，他们之间某些东西也已经破碎，而他不认为那可以被修补。

他每天站在他旧生活的废墟上——和其他一切相比，承认你喜欢一个泥巴种又算得了什么呢？事实上，这依然令人出奇地不自在，它磨损了德拉科过去那个邪恶的偏执者的残留痕迹。此时他真希望他能喝上一杯，最好是来自庄园地窖里的一杯陈年的烈性Meershoch，带有醇厚的上流滋味，和令人头脑晕眩的强烈后劲。当然这已经不可能实现了，伏地魔和他的食死徒们消耗了大多数Meershoch，不懂欣赏这种酒的稀有与优良，只管把这些像麻瓜的泔水一样吞下去了。

德拉科皱了皱眉，提醒自己不要将麻瓜和泔水放在同一个句子里，不然某一天它可能会在赫敏在场时不自觉地跑出来。不管他们之间正在他妈的发生什么，她都已经很难驾驭了，德拉科可不想在她不能亲吻他的理由列表上又增加一条——知道她肯定会在某个地方写上这种东西。

他的书被遗忘在大腿上，手指漫无目的地翻动着一角，折叠，抚平，折叠，抚平，折叠，抚平。他灰色的眼睛盯着赫敏在被单下蜷成一团的身影，蓬松的头发里只能看到她的鼻尖。她，那个令人恼怒、自以为是、头发乱蓬蓬的……善良的格兰杰，是目前唯一照亮德拉科沉闷生活的人。

他感觉这个事实应该有些可悲可叹的因素在里面，但却没有，对他来说没有。德拉科，抛开其他不谈，是个现实主义者，他凝视着那团身影，突然间松开了他一直紧抓不放的那份支离破碎的骄傲。不管是不是泥巴——麻瓜种，赫敏在这里，德拉科也在这里，而他也会该死地找到他的快乐所在。这一想法使他一直想摆脱的一部分旧我像蜕了皮的蛇一般开始震颤，由于愤怒和厌恶翻滚着。赫敏扭过身子仰面躺在床上，双臂摊在两侧，胸前起起伏伏。德拉科的嘴角不自觉扬起，她睡着的时候实在是可爱。

这时候他看见了贝拉阿姨留下的伤痕：暴露在她胸口和伸出的手臂上。它们在她皮肤上看起来是如此的不协调，德拉科垂下脑袋。他想爬上床，用轻抚唤醒她，在她耳边低语——如果他在那堆头发里找得到的话——然后亲吻她的伤痕，以舌轻舐，仿佛这样就能将它们洗脱，他迫切地想要为自己没有做那些可能无论如何都不会起太大帮助的事情而道歉，他想在她身上忏悔，想感受她的手指抚弄他的头发，她的身体压向他，他的唇从伤痕移向……

德拉科摇摇脑袋甩掉这些幻想，视线重新回到书上。不管怎么说，这都取决于赫敏，取决于她是否想……探索下他们之间悬着的东西，不管是什么，都类似于期待和拒绝一样震颤着他们之间的空气。而现在除了她睡在他床上这个事实，德拉科根本不知道赫敏到底想从他身上得到什么，他怀疑她应该也不知道。妈的，他讨厌事情不在掌控之中。德拉科的手指不由自主地反复折叠着书的一角，当它被撕掉时，他的嘴角抿紧了。

赫敏慢慢清醒，过于的温暖和舒适让她几乎不想睁眼。相反她像猫一般蜷起身子，昏昏欲睡地听着周围的声音。听起来他们似乎是不想吵醒她刻意将声音压低。赫敏在睡意袭回的时候皱起眉头，过一会儿她意识到那低沉的声音来自德拉科。哦天哪。赫敏想起了昨晚——或是今早发生的一切——突然心脏漏跳了一拍，她僵住了，胸膛一下子收紧，脸上开始发烫，手指无意识握成拳。接着她的心跳逐渐平稳，脑海里开始责备德拉科：她睡着了他却没将她叫醒，现在她躺在他床上，而他还在和别人说话。

哦上帝。

她不想将头伸出被窝，任其被头发埋藏，努力辨认另一个人的声音。轻柔、音调很高，女性。那就不是罗恩或哈利了。感谢上帝。赫敏十分缓慢地尝试将头悄悄探出，同时假装仍然在沉睡。她失常而幼稚地想着：如果她假装睡着那么这一切就没有发生，不算什么，就像掩耳盗铃一样。愚蠢而不合逻辑，但······赫敏稳住脑海里的喋喋不休继续聆听。

“她最近太过劳累，看到她能有一些休息实在是太好了。” 那个女声说道。接着是德拉科低一些的回复。

“我之前不知道。”

“那你现在知道啦。”赫敏知道只有卢娜有那种空灵、满意的声调，好似一切都很安稳。她松了口气，还好，是卢娜的话，情况就没那么糟。赫敏深深吸了口气，鼓起勇气，在德拉科开口时坐了起来。

“嗯，现在我知道了。” 他干巴巴地附和道，似乎神色不佳，这让她被一丝内疚击中。

“赫敏，不好意思，我们吵醒你了吗？” 卢娜微笑着看着赫敏，苍白淡金的头发被分成了两股，面容闪耀着柔光。赫敏揉了揉脸，两眼有些模糊，她的嘴极其干燥，头发也是一团乱。德拉科站在那儿看着她，表情中带着一丝揶揄。赫敏咽了口唾沫，用指关节揉了揉眼睛。

“是的，不过没关系。反正我也要走了······我只是······我睡着了然后······” 赫敏不知怎么向卢娜证明什么也没发生，因为现在看上去似乎并非如此，毕竟她在和德拉科友好交往。

“爱我又要离开我，格兰杰？ ” 德拉科拉长了声音调笑道，赫敏恼怒地向他飞去一个眼刀。赫敏算是看出了，他今早上心情其实着实好，德拉科高兴的时候很大一部分会回到他从前那个恼人厌的样子。她怀疑这可能是他的天性，与偏执无关。

“没事的，赫敏。” 卢娜脸上浮现一个意义不明的笑容，“我很擅长保守秘密的。” 赫敏的怒火被点燃。

“德拉——马尔福，你跟她说什么了？没有什么要保守的秘密，真的，卢娜！” 

德拉科挑眉，“你昨晚睡在我床上的事实。”

赫敏张着的嘴顿住了，正准备要说没有其他事发生时，想到了罗恩对这件事可能的反应。于是她闭上嘴。卢娜朝他俩笑笑。

“如果有人问起，我就说你在我之后下来的，好吗？” 赫敏麻木地点点头，视线聚焦在德拉科身上。他的断肢藏在衣袖里——他总是穿长衣，但不是因为断肢。她回避了原因——只能看见右手该有的地方缺失了。赫敏还没习惯他一只手的状态，也不知道自己是否会习惯。

“谢了，卢娜。” 她看见卢娜踩着脚步，欢快地道别，带着梦幻的微笑，轻步跑上楼。哈利和罗恩对于她来见德拉科都不会高兴的，他们在她停止来地窖的时候松了口气。即使他们对此还没有说太多，赫敏知道那不过因为每当他们挑起这个话题，她就立马让他们闭嘴罢了。直截了当、果断的拒绝让他们在尝试了几次之后彻底放弃，尽管每当她出入地窖，那两道担心、不满的目光就没离开过。

她听到过他们的窃窃私语，像SPEW、慈善行为和你知道赫敏，她就是要帮助每个人，不管他们值不值得，还有变调的嘘，她过来了。他们不喜欢她去见德拉科，但他们也不会说什么。活板门砰一声关上了，赫敏转头看着德拉科。

“你！你怎么不把我叫醒？” 他的目光不自在地移开了。

“我本来要这么做的，但我睡着了。” 

赫敏眯着眼睛质疑道，“在哪儿？”

他指了指，“折叠椅上。我的背真他妈的疼死了，谢谢你啊。”

她松了口自己都没意识到正在屏住的气。

“不，赫敏，我不会和你睡同一张床的。” 德拉科叹了口气，坐在桌边。赫敏眨眨眼，她不确定自己是对这个事实感到感激，还是被他说出的方式冒犯了，好像他很不情愿似的。赫敏又用指关节狠狠压了压眼睛，对自己说，算了，她也不想他瘦削单薄的身体跟她挤在一张床上。但如果他当时爬上来了，也许她会醒来，卢娜就不会在德拉科的床上发现她了。

但她还是有一点不该有的，被拒绝的感觉。无关德拉科……她昨晚又没再吻他或是怎么样。那只是一次小事故，也不会再度发生……也许德拉科是对的，赫敏就是一个糟糕的撒谎精，她甚至都不能成功地骗过自己。

“反正我也不会让你这么做的。” 她无法控制地反击，而他身形几乎一颤，才恢复了镇静。

“或许你真的靠近我时就不能够相信自己的身体了，赫敏，鉴于昨晚以前我们之间发生的事。” 他平静地看着面前的吐司早餐。赫敏现在只想打人，她一脚踢在他床上，然后注意到自己光裸的腿。

“妈的！” 德拉科看向她，眼里满是温和的好奇，她怒视着，“我不能穿着这个上楼！” 说话间她指指自己单薄的背心和短裤。而他翘起指尖优雅地尝了几口吐司，在她等得不耐烦时才开口。

“我这儿有你上次留下的连帽衫，在我们接——”

“连帽衫！” 赫敏赶紧打断，“在哪儿？” 德拉科咬着舌尖，似乎在极力抑制住坏笑，毫无疑问，他被赫敏的慌乱给逗乐了。她气极。

“我的连帽衫，德拉科？” 他靠回椅子上，双腿随意交叉着。

“嗯在你吻我之后。” 他接上未说完的话。赫敏转过头，她才不要站在这里任他嘲弄。

“怎么了？” 

她咬着唇忽略他的问话，寻找着她的连帽衫，眼里渐渐涌上泪水，将这一切怪罪于过去几星期的压力。为什么德拉科能在昨晚的时候那么友善，然后现在却变得刻薄又讨厌。昨晚……昨晚正好就是赫敏所需要的，简单的安抚、沉默，没有评价或期望。而现在他成了那个揶揄她的混球。“怎么了？” 他又一次发问，赫敏下巴绷紧。

“如果你一直要当个混蛋，那我不想跟你说话。”

“但你确实吻我了。” 听起来他几乎是凑在她耳边说话。赫敏抑制住一声尖叫，转过身来，贴在了德拉科胸前。她抬起头，看向他沉静的灰色眼睛，那里面没有一丝嘲弄的痕迹。她的手伸向自己双颊，试图冷静、隐藏自己渐渐发烫的温度。

“我不知道那之间有什么关系，德拉科。” 赫敏的语气一本正经，避开他的视线，凝视着他左肩——在深蓝麻瓜衬衫中显得宽阔而瘦削。

“但你做了。” 他像是在寻求证实。赫敏思索也许听到她承认会让他闭嘴。

“是，我吻了。” 她开始脸红。视野里单薄肩膀上的肌肉牵动了一下，接着他温暖的手心抚上她的脸颊。她在他的触摸下僵住了，但却没有拂开，眼睛依然胶着在他肩膀上。

“你还会再做一次吗？” 他轻轻问道。赫敏眉头皱起，这是哪门子问题？他希望她说什么？

“我不知道，德拉科。” 这或许有些尖锐、讽刺，加上自卫，但她就是这么承认了。现在她想给自己脸上来一拳。他让她失衡，睡意和尴尬让她脑袋失灵，她的防御机制还没有运转，于是她迫切地想要掩饰自己，“我昨天没做，不是吗？” 德拉科没说话，但他的拇指在轻蹭赫敏的下颌。过了很久赫敏才挣扎着躲开了，拒绝看他，她的心跳实在是太快。

“不，你没有。” 他的声音里有赫敏不喜欢听见的平淡冷意。然后她回想起那个吻中他的沉吟和紧拥，即使几周过去一切在她记忆里依然清晰如昨。在模糊的震惊中，赫敏意识到也许德拉科并不是嘲弄或者揶揄，也许……他是想再来一次。

“我——我——我们······” 赫敏尝试告诉他，她还不想谈这个、考虑这个，她不能，不是现在。因为亲吻德拉科·马尔福的想法太可怕又太诱人，她无法控制。

“赫敏？” 他鼓励她说下去，但她退了一步。

“这就是我没有再来见你的原因。”

他低笑了一声。

“我知道，赫敏。” 他的语气就好像她以为他没意识到是很可笑的事。时刻太早了，她还没有喝早茶，而德拉科几乎就在审讯她。现在他的呼吸火热地散发在她前额，飘荡着热吐司和橘子酱的香气，他轻声低语。

“你是这栋房子里，除了我母亲之外，唯一一个似乎有点在意我的人，赫敏。如果你准备撤身，或是在某个时候和我切断联系，那么请现在就这么做。” 他指向左边的床，“你的连帽衫。” 赫敏抽了口气，她踱着步子走到床边，捡起连帽衫穿上。

“我得走了。” 这是事实，早餐后有一场策划会议，她想要在场。他似理解地点点头，但就德拉科下巴的扭曲程度来看，其实他没有。赫敏想起昨晚他搂着她直至她入睡，想起她像扔掉烫手山芋一样，在他需要她的陪伴时，逃离、忽略了他好几星期，又想起在她需要的时候，他紧紧抱住她。赫敏从没想过他是大好人，而她会是施加伤害的那个。这是种奇怪又令人不适的角色互换。赫敏咬着下唇，凝视着他，为她篡夺了他的床，致使他在那些脆弱的折叠椅上过夜而难受。

“嗯……我过会儿教你玩拼字游戏？” 赫敏拉上连帽衫，尴尬地提出。他歪歪头。

“带有一堆小字母的那个？”

“是的。” 她眼睛一转，笑道，“带有一堆小字母的那个。你要从随机抽出的字母中拼凑出单词，并且······” 她的声音渐渐变小，思索着对于一个只玩过卢多和魔力桥两个麻瓜游戏的人，该怎么阐述。

“那听起来······可真糟糕。” 德拉科着重强调了下最后那个词，虽然嘴上不显，眼里却熠熠生辉，荡漾着笑意。

“嘿才不是呢。它很有趣！” 她的眼睛钉在了他的嘴上，以为能看到他的笑容，但那没有出现。现在她只是凝视着他的嘴，而且似乎无法移开视线，一切开始变得尴尬起来。

“如果你这么说的话。” 他最终还是笑了，缓慢而慵懒。赫敏不知道他这么做是不是只是因为她露骨的窥视。他笑起来的时候真的很不一样，更年轻一些，有活力一些。赫敏拽着短裤边，连帽衫或许没问题，可短裤看起来依然可疑。

“我确实这么说。” 她冒失地接道，急切想往楼梯那儿去，同时希望自己刚刚没有拽短裤边，因为现在德拉科的视线被吸引到她腿上了。那目光专注得令她有点不适。她感觉自己像是一只在狮子注视下，待捕的乌鸦。一只相当苍白、瘦削、棱角分明的白鼬狮子。

“那么我就一会儿来见你了······” 德拉科点点头，眼睛慢悠悠地从她身体扫过，再遇上她的眼睛，然后锁在那上面好长一段时间，接着转身坐回桌边。他平静地继续进食，赫敏盯了他一会儿。他看着她的方式让那罗盘和铁屑的感觉又回来了，并且这一次所有血液直冲向皮肤表面。她感到燥热，这更加凸显了光腿上凉风的触感。他怎么做到的？

她溜上楼准备在早餐之前换下衣服，温暖在她的内心恣意生长。在她穿着这一身从地窖里冒出时，餐厅里投来几道诡异的目光，但至少哈利和罗恩不在那儿，而大多数人只是专注于享用韦斯莱夫人的手艺。赫敏胡乱理了理纠缠的发丝，凝视着镜子里的自己，意识到她的脸已经涨红，棕色眼睛里的光芒不可逼视，这一认识让她的脸红又上升一个层次。都是德拉科的错。她放弃打理头发，将它们拢在脖子后随意扎起。她脱下短裤，换上牛仔，连帽衫和背心也换成了胸罩和衬衫。

赫敏犹豫了一下，然后抓起连帽衫又穿了回去。现在这天气穿连帽衫已经不合适了，但是······她能在那上面闻到德拉科。一种干净美好的老式香草肥皂味，还有一点几不可闻的汗味。她有点好奇他过去这几周到底做了什么，让这上面染上了他的味道——像拥着舒适毯一样抱在床上吗？一想到那样的景象，事实上还有点吸引人，但依然······有点诡异。非常诡异。

赫敏的镜像朝她狡黠地笑着，脑海里冒出一个小小的声音提醒她，就因为这件连帽衫有他的味道她就要穿上，这同样很诡异。赫敏不情愿地接受这一点，却依然没有脱下。她坚定地告诉自己只是因为他很好闻罢了，就这样，她可以喜欢一个人的味道，这又没什么奇怪的。

她甚至不知道为什么要费心欺骗自己。

拼字游戏 重新开局

骨头色的小瓦片在棋板上劈啪作响。赫敏顺着德拉科的unicorn中的 i 垂直放下一个family。她看着这个词，叹息一声，心不在焉地草草记下自己的分数。德拉科没有错过赫敏的反应，他修长的手指漫不经心地重新排版他的字母，开口道，“他们……？我是说，他们……死了吗？你的家人？” 她用力摇摇头。

“不，不，他们还活着。” 

“但你见不到他们？” 德拉科的声音很随意，也没有看向她，仍然在尝试从他的字母中构建出一个单词。这是他们这些天里第三次开局了，而赫敏——当然——已经赢了前两局。

“不能。” 她的眼睛锁在那个小小的词上，family，然后快速眨眨眼，“我前几个月向他们施了一忘皆空。如果我继续做他们的女儿，他们就不会安全。” 他抬头看向她，惊住了。

“所以你……？”

“让他们不再是我的父母，夺走了他们关于我的记忆，还有一切，给他们不一样的名字，不一样的生活，加上移民到别处去的强烈冲动。” 赫敏最近经常想起他们，不久就是他们的纪念日了，她总是会送给他们一个小礼物和卡片来纪念这个日子，而现在他们甚至都不知道她的存在。德拉科的眼里有深深的怜悯。

“我很抱歉。” 他说道。赫敏本应习惯于在这一切改变之后他的好意，但有时她还是会以为他会轻蔑地看着她，叫她泥巴种。她眨眨眼睛，有点惊讶。

“那是正确的事。至少我知道他们很安全。” 她的喉咙有些梗塞，于是清了清嗓子，低头看着棋板。眼泪已经开始聚集，但她深吸了口气，努力抑制住。“该你了。”

德拉科垂下眼睛，不发一言。他的手徘徊在小瓦片上。赫敏感激他让这件事过去的方式，哈利或者罗恩或者……好吧，基本上其他任何人都会缠住她继续说下去，将一切释放。德拉科却明白有时候释放并不能帮上忙，她需要的是宁静。

他看起来做好了决定，嘴角渐渐勾起，赫敏知道那意味着他又在抑制坏笑。果不其然，他在她 snow的 s 下面摆上 sex。赫敏盯着它，脸上不自觉浮上两团红晕。而且他的x 刚好又能加3分，该死的，这让他领先了。赫敏生气地在他那一栏潦草写下26。德拉科看她的眼神就仿佛她会作弊，蒙混过关似的。但她无法跟他对视。sex。好吧，所以那就是一个词而已，但是……不知怎的看起来总是不太对劲。

他的下一个词是breast，赫敏扫过他，眼里尽是质疑，但他的表情极其无辜，继续组织着他的小瓦片。她从自己那些愚蠢的字母中能拼出的只有lump，并且她的分数依然低于他。她注意到他的嘴角又勾了起来，以为他只是在为他的优势逞威风，然而下一秒他很快连续拼出了 a、r、s还有e，赫敏的手攥紧了，她僵住。该死的他最好在那后面接上 n、i 和c（arsenic:砷）。但接下来德拉科瞥了她一眼，放下 h、o，赫敏在他拼完那个糟糕的词（arsehole:本意肛门，俚语笨蛋）之前一把抓住他的手腕，sex和breasts回荡在她脑海中。“那不是个正确的词！”赫敏的音调抬高了，他露齿笑得更开了。

“它当然是了。Arse——”

“那是个俚语！你不能这么用！那不合适！” 她的尖叫盖过了那个词剩下的部分。但德拉科的坏笑继续放大。

“你总是这么叫我，现在哪儿又不对了？” 赫敏脸红了，意识到她好像还没考虑到他也许是指那个谩骂的意思……在sex和breasts 之后她以为他是在指……她的脸烧得更红了，低头看向棋板。

Arseho（笨蛋），那上面写着。而她只想找个地缝钻进去。“我——我就是不喜欢人们用不合适的词！”

“怎么不合适了，说真的？”

“显然，脏话。”

“你在脏话面前会脸红成那样吗？因为我之前好像还没见过你这个反应。”

“你——你个笨蛋（arseho)！” 赫敏不假思索地骂了出来。德拉科揶揄地看着她，刚要开口，赫敏赶紧制止，“如果你要说出那个词，那么你得重新考虑一下。”

“考虑什么？肛门（笨蛋）？” 德拉科语气里满是愉悦。赫敏的怒意沸腾起来。

“噢！” 她恼怒地吐了口气，抓上一把小瓦片朝他脸上和胸上砸去。他举起手臂挡住飞来的攻击，大笑起来。她感到羞愧、恼火，也不觉得有趣，或者说屈辱和恼羞盖过了有趣。

“别笑我了，你，你个讨人厌的混蛋！” 她结结巴巴，而德拉科只是笑得更厉害了。

“我要走了！” 赫敏无意识地威胁道，接着听见椅子吱呀一声，她立马捂上嘴，差点咬住舌头，德拉科腾的一下站起。天，他也太快了。他眼神一变，绕着桌子飞快滑过来，挡在她和出口之间。她呼吸一滞，睁大眼睛盯着他。

“你不能那样做。” 他的声音低沉而危险，赫敏喉咙感到有些紧涩。德拉科刚才还在大笑的嘴现在抿得很紧，灰色的眼睛像钢铁一般冰冷而坚硬，没有映射出一点儿银光。

“我不是……” 她尝试收回那句话，但德拉科上前一步，倾身压向她，她只好将脖子后仰，抬起头来。

“我之前就告诉你了，赫敏。如果你不想在这儿，那就赶紧离开。但你绝不要把那威胁悬在我头上。” 他阴森地逼近，脸上像罩着一层雷云，等着被打破。赫敏不知道如果打破了会发生什么。

“我不是有意的。” 她艰难地吐出，声音颤抖，被他那冰冷的眼神吓到了。她将椅子往后挪了挪，跌跌撞撞站起身，直视他。他刚刚伸出的手差点要抓住她的手腕，现在他将其垂回身侧。

“你不是有意的。” 他空洞地重复了一遍。赫敏点点头，眼神移开，此时氛围不太对劲。过一会儿，德拉科长吸了口气，有些颤抖，苍白的脸上顿时又红润起来。赫敏观察着，为他恢复的神色而惊叹。他侧身半步，“对不起。” 这个词是如此的含糊不清，赫敏费了好大劲才听明白。她低头看了看脚尖，将手指插进口袋里，耸耸肩。

“没事。我的错。”

“我吓到你了。”

“或许有一点吧。” 赫敏承认，但声音清晰而无畏。她抬起下巴，盯着他的侧脸，坚挺的鼻梁，长长的头发散落在脸边，淡淡的胡茬，嘴角抿紧了。

“我不是要……” 德拉科的目光掠过她。赫敏点点头。

“我知道，你只是——” 她仔细斟酌着，“让我有点吃惊。” 然后她的手像是不受控制般抬起，指背轻柔拂过德拉科断肢的前臂，感受到他衬衫布料粗糙的触感。德拉科被她的动作震惊了，眼皮周围有一条青少年不该有的细纹。她知道自己有时也会这样，那是压力太大、睡眠不足的标志。

“你想完成这一局吗？” 赫敏示意着那个被遗忘的游戏板，德拉科耸耸肩，手指半搭在胳膊肘下面，轻轻拂过，给了她一个迷惑的眼神。他的喉结滚动了一下，低头看着她拇指磨蹭过的地方，衬衫在她的触碰下轻轻皱起。突然之间变得如此私密，她所做的事。于是赫敏翻过手完全盖住他手臂，将轻抚变成有力的推搡。

“来吧，在我走之前还有一个小时。” 面对他的犹豫，她小小刺激了一下，“你不想去只不过是因为你知道我会赢，再一次。” 德拉科挑起眉。

“如果我没记错的话，好像现在是我比较有优势吧，我会赢的。” 赫敏哼了一声，放开他的胳膊，坐了回去，看着他绕过桌子回到座位。

“你得意不了多久了，我从不失败。” 他们捡起她朝他扔去的小瓦片，将游戏板摆回之前的样子——或者是接近他们记忆的样子，继续玩下去。而赫敏，在德拉科赢了之后非但没有生气，反而为他高兴，他也没有像她想象的那样得意洋洋。在她准备要走的时候，他站起身，陪她走到楼梯口，像是一个男孩在约会结束后护送他的女朋友到家门口，赫敏感到一丝怪异的害羞。

“再见。” 她道别，而他只是轻轻点头。于是她情不自禁地凝视他，他不做那个讨人厌、偏执的混蛋的时候真的是格外迷人，虽然她永远不会称他为那种典型的帅气，但他的每一部分都有独特的吸引人之处，尽管它们拼在一起时整体给人的印象是尖锐的。他的嘴角微微翘起。

“怎么了？”他问道。赫敏摇摇头。

“没什么。” 别想，赫敏。别想太多。

“你在看我。”

“有吗？” 别想了，只管做就是了。

“有，赫敏，你在盯着我。” 他的语气很平静，眼里却闪烁着不安。当她伸出手，将手指滑进他掌心时，他的肌肉瞬间紧绷。接着他紧紧包裹住她的手。

赫敏没让自己想太多，踮起脚尖亲了他一下。不像她希望的那样无声，但比她害怕的那种情况好多了。她本来想落在他左脸上，结果这个吻最终的位置一半在脸颊，一半在下颌。德拉科晃了晃，不知道是因为惊讶还是她的重量突然倾倒在他身上，赫敏分辨不出。在她来得及注意他的肌肤是什么感觉时，她就失去了勇气。站稳脚跟，她凝视着自己的穿着条纹袜子的双脚。

“什么……？” 德拉科的声音有些沙哑。

“你的问题真的很多，不是吗？” 赫敏仍然专注地盯着自己的脚，心脏砰砰直跳。扑通——扑通——扑通。

“只有在我困惑的时候。”

“我不知道有什么这么令人困惑。” 她注意到脚上的袜子一只是紫、白、蓝、白、绿、白，另一只则是橘、白、粉、白、蓝、白。啊，不是一双袜子，多匹配。赫敏抬头看向德拉科，试图挑起一侧眉毛，想要模仿他那特有的干巴巴的表情，但右边的眉毛却和左边一起抬起，她可能看起来只是吃惊的样子。

“噢当然，因为你又吻我一次一点儿也不令人困——” 德拉科的手落在她右脸上，描摹着她柔软的弧度。这时活板门突然打开，他们俩几乎是瞬间从对方身上弹开。扑通——扑通——扑通。赫敏的心率大约增加了十次，她睁大眼睛看着德拉科，像一只受惊的兔子。

“蜜恩，离开那只白鼬快上来，任务提前，现在要发布指示了！” 罗恩不耐烦地咆哮，赫敏清了清嗓子，眼睛依然钉在德拉科脸上。

“噢——好的罗恩！来了！” 她不认为她的声音颤抖，但她的手却无法抑制。

“一会儿见。” 她意有所指地向德拉科轻轻保证，暗地里抱怨这个糟糕的时机——她好不容易鼓起勇气做了这件事，然后就被打断了，该死的——她快速跑上楼。德拉科看着她离去的方向，赫敏最后瞥了他一眼，觉得他好像格外想杀掉罗恩。说实话赫敏也有点这么想，尽管她知道这事实上并不是罗恩的错——他也不能决定任务什么时候开始。

罗恩在她身后砰一声猛烈地关上门，赫敏因这声音瑟缩了一下。


	13. Chapter12:My kingdom Come

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you   
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
【Demons , Imagine Dragons】

“凤凰社在想什么？你不应该这么快又出去。你受伤才没两天呢。” 德拉科拍了拍赫敏脖子一侧——一道正在愈合的烧伤伤疤趴在上面，蜿蜒越过她的左肩，再向下延伸到肩胛骨和背部。“如果他们把这种状态的你送上战场，那只会让食死徒的活儿更好办。” 德拉科脸色阴沉，嘴角有些扭曲，灰色的眼睛微眯，在扫向赫敏肩膀时变得尖锐起来。

赫敏气呼呼地回应，“我自愿的！而且我很好，检查小队把我幻影显形送回来后，崔西娅立刻就将我治好了，再过几天都不会留有一点痕迹。” 赫敏折起大战役的棋板，将它整齐放入盒子里。德拉科赢了，又一次。但她最终不会让他得逞的——她会不断尝试，直到找到他的弱点。德拉科明显不相信地蹙起眉。

“那你他妈为什么要自愿，格兰杰？” 她挠了挠鼻子，试图压下上扬的嘴角。德拉科关心的方式总是如此的怪异又可爱。但他没有理由担心。

“因为我很好。我不会让一个小伤使我脱离战线的。自从我们到达戈德里克山谷后，我已经浪费太多时间了，我得作出弥补。”

“具体怎么做，哈？做一个格兰芬多，冒然闯进危险中，根本不顾自身安危，然后被杀死？” 

赫敏扬起的嘴角撇了下来，“就因为你是个懦弱的斯莱——” 她立刻住了嘴，开始道歉，“对不起。” 这种情形下很容易回到以前霍格沃茨那种充满恶意的争吵，忘记他们早已不再是敌人。德拉科定定看着她，靠在椅子上，修长的双腿在桌子下交叠。他漠然凝视着——一种无声的指控。

“对不起。” 她又一次道歉，“我只是说……如果我们要扯到学院特征的话……”

“嗯。” 德拉科唐突地沉吟了一声，开始纠正她。

“狡猾，格兰杰。斯莱特林以狡猾著称，不是懦弱。我们只是太过精明，在不利可能来临时及时抽身。我们，不像格兰芬多，不会莽撞地冲锋，然后自取灭亡。我们只做聪明的事，静待合适的时机再出击。” 德拉科声音里浸着冷意，静静检查着自己的指甲——上面布满噬咬的痕迹，指甲盖受损——一点儿也不像他在霍格沃茨时修剪得那般优雅。 赫敏这些天更容易发现德拉科大多数时候隐藏起来的情绪了：对于他生气、被冒犯或是受伤的小细节已经非常熟悉。而现在这三者都有。

“我知道你不是个懦夫，德拉科。如果你是……好吧，如果你是的话，我们现在也不可能是这个境况。” 她动了动脚，意外地蹭到了德拉科。他轻微动了动，眼神一闪。但赫敏没有撤走。

“但如果你现在要冲到前线去的话，那你就是完全的愚蠢。” 德拉科光裸的脚趾轻抚着她脚背敏感的肌肤，使得她颤动了一下。她试图因为他的话而恼怒，但她的脚怕痒，而他的动作让人无法集中。

“首先，你再怎么说我也不会退出的——那是被批准的任务，不是什么高尚的请求。其次，我还要告诉你多少遍我很好？” 赫敏在他的撩拨下猛地撤走了脚，抓着大战役站起身来怒目而视。

“是什么？” 他不着边际地问道。

“什么是什么？” 赫敏将大战役塞进柜台顶部，和那些游戏与书一起。

“那个任务。” 赫敏咬了咬唇，没有看向德拉科，她不自在地摆弄着盒子，退到角落。

“你知道我不能告诉你。” 她希望她可以。其实他们在行动前和德拉科聊聊，听听他的想法也未尝不可。赫敏知道德拉科其实比她更擅长这种事情，大战役就是个很好的证明，她到现在一局都还没赢过。

“我是说，很可能出现打斗吗？我不需要细节，赫敏。” 德拉科耐心解释道，赫敏转过身来。他的头发着实有些长了，不知道他愿不愿意让她帮忙修剪一下。德拉科撩开眼前一绺铂金发丝，似乎知道她在想什么。赫敏沉思，不知道对他撒谎是否能让他放下这件事，说实话他相信她的可能性并不大。其实这蛮奇怪的，要费心处理德拉科对她的关心，有时候甚至是过于关心，他再表露一点儿估计就和哈利一样了。赫敏忍住笑：那可不是个好话，事实上——没有比告诉德拉科他和哈利相差无几更能让他闭嘴的了。

“或许吧。” 赫敏谨慎地答道。但她已经停顿了太久，显然她的含糊其辞并不能将德拉科糊弄过去。如果她不需要打斗，那么她就会直接回答了。

“所以就是要咯？”

“噢，你为什么在意？” 赫敏垂头丧气，踱到德拉科还没整理的床前，心不在焉地打整起来，将怒气发泄在这散乱的床铺上。

“梅林才知道，” 德拉科假意叹了声，“我也经常问我自己相同的问题。” 赫敏的嘴角不自觉地扬起，为他没有否认感到一丝暖意和雀跃，“你不适合打架，赫敏。” 他再一次尝试道。 赫敏开始头疼，她把德拉科的床单拖拽铺在床上，似泄愤般大力抚平那些褶皱。

“崔西娅已经将我遣走了。还有昨天在这儿的前圣芒戈治疗师也是。你是想告诉我你现在比他们更懂治疗了吗？” 

德拉科不发一言，赫敏满意地点头。很好，现在他能闭嘴了，就连他也不能质疑治疗师的评估。她拉开被单，整齐叠好，绷紧的神经逐渐放松，正准备为她的论点来最后一击。这时一只手轻柔却坚定地压在她受伤的肩膀上——一声痛苦的尖叫差点从她嘴里溢出。这一触碰使她的神经瞬间警觉，给大脑传递信息——疼疼疼。赫敏痛苦地弯下腰跌在床上，尽量将重量都压在右手上，不想增加左肩的剧痛。

“你不好。” 德拉科声音绷紧了。赫敏恼怒地嗤了一声，等待着肩上的疼痛平息一些。

“这是干什么？” 她哽咽道，一只手腕擦了擦湿润的眼睛。

“证明你还没有康复好。”

“我在战场上曾受过更重的伤！而且这个伤只会在别人触碰的时候疼痛。我能应付，德拉科。” 赫敏挣扎着想要靠右手爬起来，每个动作都拉扯着她的肩膀，将疼痛从左肩背部传送到指尖。她暗地里咒骂几声，为德拉科的行为而恼怒。

“看看你——你甚至都不能站起来！”

“我可以！” 赫敏尖锐地反驳。一个猛劲儿撑起身来，周身突然变得温暖而坚硬。赫敏感受到德拉科火热、颤抖而轻浅的呼吸萦绕在她耳边，她的身子开始摇晃。噢，他的手紧紧握住她腰际的弧度，稳定住她，而她的背碰到了他身上，接着右肩撞向他的胸膛，臀部顺势紧紧贴在了他大腿上，也就意味着他的……好吧，那什么。在失去平衡的情况下，她往后靠得更厉害了，但下一秒她已感受不到任何东西抵着她的下背部或是臀部。她松了口气，脸变得通红，但左肩依然燃烧着尖锐的疼痛。

“看吧，我站起来了，你个混蛋。”

“是我帮你稳定来着。是，我是个混蛋，你花这么久才弄清吗，赫敏？我还以为你是黄金三人组最聪明的那个。” 他的语气里带有恶劣的戏弄，却暗藏某种别样的吸引力。她挺直身子，转过身来，双腿紧紧贴在身后的床上。德拉科站在她面前，灰色的眼眸半掩在发丝后。赫敏伸出手将它拂开。

“你得剪个头发了。”

德拉科勾起嘴角，“我猜你是在主动提供这项服务？” 赫敏呼吸一滞，抵抗着咬唇和像一个被丘比特击中的女孩般害羞地傻笑的冲动。

“事实上是这样，如果你愿意的话。” 她轻快回应。

“别妄想转移话题，赫敏，我不是傻子。” 德拉科笑意更深了。

“该死。” 赫敏恼怒地咒了声。她气呼呼地看着他勾起的嘴角，不知不觉间被迷住了。也许这就是他的坏笑总是来得如此自然的原因，他的嘴型简直就是为这种笑而生的，还有其他事情。但她不会想到那个地步的，“我以为我成功了有那么一分钟。” 她抱怨道，语气却并非如此。

“哈，好像你真的能糊弄我似的。你甚至都骗不过一个迷糊的赫奇帕奇，赫敏。这不是你的天性。” 他停顿了一下，好似“不是你的天性”越过了他们不能谈论的那些事情的界限。 赫敏安抚地朝他微笑，她知道他是什么意思。 接着她推了推德拉科，让他后退一点，天，他总是站得这么近，让她有些紧张。她转头继续忙着整理他的床铺，用麻瓜的方式将床单和毯子掖好，就像她母亲很久以前教她的那样。

“赫敏……你还没恢复好，真的。”

“没关系，德拉科。他们需要我，我必须去，这很重要。” 赫敏瞥了一眼德拉科，他揉了揉有些疲惫的脸，肩膀有些耷拉。他没有办法说服她退出这项任务，他俩都知道。最终他沉重地叹了声气，又一次撩开刘海。

“小心点，拜托了？”

“担心你会失去我，德拉科？” 赫敏本来想开个玩笑，但说出口时又显得过于认真，过于接近她不敢涉及的那种真实、亲密的地步。然后她僵住了，在他沉默凝视着墙壁的时候紧张不安。他面无表情，苍白而棱角分明，眼里意味不明。

“是。” 他的坦诚在空气里不断回荡。赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫，脑海里不断回放这一个词，浑身变得僵硬，她睁大眼睛看着他。德拉科很快垂头看向地面。

“如果你不在这儿，谁来帮我铺床？我可能不得不亲自来做了，而那会是个悲剧。” 他补充道。赫敏在空气中的紧张感消逝时微弱笑了笑。接着德拉科转过头来眯着眼专注地盯着她，“话说你为什么要整理我的床铺，格兰杰？” 赫敏脸涨得通红，慌乱无措的手将床罩弄掉了，德拉科得意地朝她坏笑。

~~~~~~~

“好了。” 在一个巫师小镇的狂风骤雨中，罗恩的声音几乎听不见。赫敏低下头，紧紧拉住兜帽以防止豆大的雨滴打在脸上。他们在准备攻击之前都不能使用魔法，否则可能会惊扰外面的巫师，让食死徒警觉。突袭是这场任务的关键。

赫敏从未如此感激她的长袍上浸过防雨咒，雨水从布料上滑落，没有聚集。伍德和秋站在她右侧，纳威和科林·克里维——太年轻而害怕战斗，太过年轻了，但他们需要所有用得上的人手——站在她左侧。罗恩在她正前方，眼里映射出微亮的月光。

“再说一次，我们从主街走下去，第一个路口左转，目标在右侧的第三栋房子里。我们不知道文件在哪儿，有消息显示可能会在楼上的书房里。一旦拿到，我们就能拥有他们接下来三个月的全部战略部署。三个月。要么是我们一步步拆解他们的行动，要么是他们不得不重新部署，不管哪一种，都可能会是这场战争的转折点。我们必须要成功，你们知道该怎么做。现在出发。”

他们点点头，瓢泼大雨中喉咙依然紧涩，心脏在砰砰狂跳。赫敏紧紧握住魔杖：我能做到的。她的脑海里闪回过德拉科早些时候对她所说的：祝好运，赫敏。他们站在那个将赫敏的生活分割成凤凰社和德拉科两个部分的楼梯口，他的手搭在她手腕上，然后补充道，看在他妈的份上，不要再用“高尚的格兰芬多”那一套了，用些真正能伤害人的咒语！你知道食死徒会这么干的。别他妈的因为你不愿做这些必做之事就死掉，你听见了吗？

赫敏跟在秋后面，谨慎轻盈地踏在一条狭窄的泥泞小路上，大脑飞速运转。她不想用罗恩现在总是在使用的那一套咒语。她曾经这么干过，但这些撕裂、破坏和伤害似乎是不对的。绝非正义。然而她想要活下去。她想要回到戈德里克山谷，和凤凰社成员们举杯共饮，敬罗恩一杯，再拥抱一下哈利，又被莫丽温暖的怀抱吞没，就像她以前和罗恩约会时那样被看作韦斯莱家的一员，和所有她爱的人在一起。接着，在所有人入睡之后，她会像她现在经常所做的那样——溜下楼梯，带着两杯热可可到地窖里去。德拉科还会醒着，他总是无法在赫敏出任务的那晚入睡，只有她出现，他眼里残余的担忧才会消散。

除了简单谈谈任务中她所用的手段他们不会聊太多，除了从她手里接过热可可他们也不会有太多肢体接触。也许桌下他们的腿总是会碰在一起，但和他在一起的那些时刻不知怎的总是令她安心。就好像没去见德拉科，没赶走他眼里的忧虑，这场任务就不算结束似的。

赫敏听见一声压抑的惊叫从身后传来，她转过头，遇上克里维惊惧的双眼。

“没事的，科林，你能做好的。” 她低语，捏了捏他瘦弱的肩膀。克里维吸了口气，点点头，但脸上仍浸满恐惧。他实在是太年轻，根本不应该出现在这儿的。但凤凰社需要多增三组人潜入这个被伏地魔控制的小镇——四个方位都要有部署。赫敏所在的北面小组要和南面配合冲前锋，和敌人对峙，偷走文件。东面和西面则负责控制外围，城里还住着许多其他食死徒，一旦打破小镇的警报，这里会涌入更多食死徒。

他们走在雨水冲刷出的光滑的鹅卵石街道上，路灯的光线映射在旁边的水坑里，一踏过边界，警报咒开始生效。赫敏吓了一跳，手心开始冒汗。克里维惊慌失措地撞到她背上。

罗恩挥着魔杖让她跟上，在他的示意下，她紧攥魔杖小跑前进。他们在鹅卵石上打滑了好几次，秋在她左边，纳威断后。赫敏掀开兜帽，明亮了视野，跑过一个门口时看见前门打开，她不假思索地向那个人影扔去一个昏迷咒。如果那是个食死徒，那么他现在就无法行动，如果那是无辜平民，或许躺在地上对他来说会更安全些——远离这些咒语和恶咒的范围。

他们在一个角落处刹住，转向进入主街。赫敏正好瞥见有一群人从街的另一头向他们奔来，在大雨模糊了的视线中，她认出是卢平，还有其他五个成员。

“那儿是南面小组！” 她气喘吁吁。罗恩短促地点头，向旁边的路人扔去一个统统石化。“那栋房子呢？” 她紧接着放出昏迷咒，“天，为什么人们就不能待在家里？”

罗恩指向那栋木头和石头砌成的房子，大喊，“就是那个，在那儿！”

“东面和西面小组的人呢？他们现在应该在这儿了啊！我们需要街道被封锁！”

“梅林！他们最好别搞砸了！” 罗恩向几栋房子之远的卢平大力挥手，“卢平，东面和西面小组呢？” 

卢平冲向他们，几乎都要听不清他的回应，“东面被一组新的食死徒缠上了，西面，我不知道。” 

赫敏向房子里冲出的食死徒扔去一个速速禁锢。他用防御咒将其弹开，赫敏很快稳住身形，摆好战斗姿势。

“昏昏欲睡！” 她大声喝出，那食死徒闪避开，笨拙地踏上了前庭小路，接着门后涌出另外三个。“呃，伙计们？有人来帮我一把吗？” 赫敏施展盔甲护身，险险向身后瞥去一眼。

“我来了，” 纳威走向她身边，“统统石化！” 很遗憾，这道咒语错过了。赫敏在食死徒向他俩送来一道黄光时赶紧低下头。

“老天！” 赫敏尖叫了一声，蹲在房子外围的石墙后，在食死徒们的致死咒成片袭来时，赶紧将纳威拉扯着躲起来。“四分五裂！” 德拉科在她脑海里一闪而过，赫敏在探出头的一瞬间甩出这道咒语。一只手将她的头匆匆按下，接着一道绿光从她刚才的位置呼啸而过。

“秋，谢了。” 赫敏环顾四周，“发生什么了？”

“东面和西面小组无法到达这里。整个小镇的食死徒都蜂拥而至。我们要清理出口，在南面清理街道的时候溜进去。” 秋急促地陈述道，在几道光芒袭来时停顿住，食死徒们正踩着花园小路的泥泞向他们的位置进发。赫敏的蹲姿使得她的膝盖开始疼痛，肩膀也因为各种牵扯开始烧灼。她看向纳威，后者挤在她身边，勉强笑了笑，雨水浸湿了他的脸颊，也模糊了她的视线。窸窸窣窣的雨滴从额头滴落，聚集在眼睫上。

“克里维，注意了！” 科林·克里维还没有动作，面色苍白，蹲伏在赫敏身后。赫敏探起身向那些毫无所畏站在墙后的食死徒们扔去缴械咒。一群自大的混蛋。

“一！” 不断升级的风暴和破碎的咒语中一声怒喝划空而出，赫敏猜是伍德，但她也不在乎了，关键在于这意味着有一个敌人倒下。这样的数数能对士气的提高有所帮助。

“昏昏欲睡！” 她喝道，避开可能的致命咒，击中了一个矮小的食死徒。

“二！” 她高声喊出。接着，“除你武器！” 另一个食死徒的魔杖飞入她手中。突然间这个食死徒衣袖开始撕裂，他的手臂径直从身上掉落，血液喷涌而出，溅落在潮湿的草地上。

赫敏赶紧低下头，背部狠狠撞向了石壁，一声惊叫溢出。科林克里维在她旁边呕吐，惊恐地哽咽着——“他的手臂！梅林他的手臂！”——即使那发生在敌人身上，依然可怕至极。苦水烧灼着赫敏的咽喉，她不禁想到发生在德拉科身上的是否也是如此。仅仅是一句咒语，一道切割，然后就······不复存在。

“三！” 听到这呼喊，赫敏抽了口气。在那样近乎截肢的伤害下因失血过多而倒下并不需要很长时间。从他们刚刚的计数来看，三意味着还剩下四个没有解决。四对六——赫敏艰难地算上克里维，还是那句话，他甚至根本不应该出现在这儿。北面小组正利用一切间隙吼叫着咒语。赫敏深吸了口气，稳住心神，在路灯昏暗的光照中，她看见南面小组分开站在崔西娅两边，为他们清路。

赫敏正要站起身，喊出飞沙走石时，她身后的矮墙突然爆炸开来，周围的一切爆裂成碎片，噪音、冲击波席卷了她。一瞬间她感觉犹如在磅礴大雨中被随意丢弃的玩具。抓稳你的魔杖，赫敏。砰！

“呼——” 她的背部狠狠撞在地面上，肺部被逼出一口气。她气喘吁吁地尝试翻过身站起来，但肺部的烧灼使得她脑海一片混沌。呼吸、起身、战斗，呼吸起身战斗，呼吸起身战斗。她摇摇晃晃地撑起身，肺部终于得以疏通。头发已经完全胡乱散开在脸上，温热而湿润的液体爬过她的右眼脸，几乎让她睁不开眼。当她跌跌撞撞地向前时，剧痛侵蚀着她的皮肤和膝盖，她咬紧了牙关，努力遏制住呻吟。

她必须回到战斗中去，他们需要她。她的长袍已然炸毁，零星的布料缠结在腿上，于是她干脆将它们全部撕下，一只手背擦去遮住视野的血迹，她感觉有些晕眩，后脑勺似有肿起。“北面！” 她朝雨中呼喊，声音因腿部的疼痛而有些哽咽。接着纳威的脸出现在视野中，血迹糊满他的半边脸，鼻子似乎有些变形。

“赫彬！” 他鼻音浓重，握住她的前臂松了口气。

“愈合如初。” 赫敏不假思索地对着他的鼻子。

“谢——”

“昏昏欲睡！” 赫敏猛然打断，击中街尾出现的一个食死徒；他一定是穿过南面了。随着他的倒下，纳威顺势扔出禁锢咒。“其他人呢？” 赫敏紧咬着牙关艰难吐出，她的背部简直火烧般的疼，腿上也有极其严重的淤青。

“快来！” 纳威将赫敏的手臂搭在肩上，半拖半拽地将她带到目标房的一处完好无损的墙边。她在剧痛中扔出盔甲护身和昏昏欲睡——大部分都打偏了，但基本上保护了他俩。墙后，赫敏卷起牛仔裤，纳威赶紧拿出白藓素。罗恩苍白的脸转向赫敏——他蹲伏在她身边，时不时探头甩出几个诅咒。

“食死徒的增援幻影显形到房子里了。罗恩、奥利弗和秋已经将他们击倒。” 纳威喘着粗气，赫敏点点头，看到自己自脚踝到大腿上布满青青紫紫的痕迹。

“该死，蜜恩！” 罗恩看见这伤痕开始咒骂，赫敏推推他的膝盖。

“注意力到战场上去，罗纳德！” 白藓素让她的情况好了大半。

“克里维！老天，纳威，克里维在哪儿？” 爆炸发生时他还在她身后。

“他当时倒在你身边，头部撞击到地面上了。” 赫敏的胃部猛然扭曲，只听纳威继续道，“我帮检查小组标记了他，他不会有事的。”

三个食死徒倒下了：一个是赫敏的速速禁锢，一个在罗恩的咒语下直接爆裂，另一个在秋的四分五裂下摔出窗外。接着他们冲向房内。

“飞沙走石！” 她嘶声对着大厅楼梯处的食死徒。咒语将他像布娃娃一般摔在墙上，赫敏几乎在这嘈杂的战场上听见他骨头的碎裂，接着是窗外划破天际的一声惊雷。

她和秋趁其他人稳住前厅时，赶紧上楼，魔杖源源不断切断和闪烁着致死咒。她们找到了书房，一个猛冲，逮住一个食死徒在一个古雅的桌子里翻找着什么，而另一个则紧张地站在他身边。

“昏昏欲睡！” 赫敏气喘道，那个食死徒却轻轻拂开这道咒语，仿佛那只是只讨厌的苍蝇，接着继续专注于桌里的什么东西。

“粉身碎骨！” 秋的咒语也依然归于虚无。

“搞定他们。” 这个食死徒朝身后的人瞥去一眼，声音低沉而优雅得犹如丝绸与古龙水，并且该死的熟悉。赫敏胃部一沉。

“马尔福。” 她厉声喝出。他将几张羊皮卷扔进一个狭长的盒子里，另一个食死徒开始动作。赫敏匆匆施展盔甲护身，仍专注于卢修斯·马尔福身上，她相信秋能够应付那个人。

“格兰杰小姐，见到你很高兴。”

“神锋无影！” 他的魔杖轻而易举拍开她的诅咒，朝她轻笑了几声。赫敏的血液开始沸腾。这就是那个切下自己儿子的手的男人，他摧毁了德拉科。突然间，一种强烈的撕碎卢修斯·马尔福的渴望涌上心头。

“四分五裂。” 他轻慢的调子如此怪异，像，又不像德拉科。赫敏施展防御咒，迅速闪避，腿部叫嚣着疼痛，心脏也几乎要跳出胸膛，咚咚撞击着。

“火焰熊熊！” 她听见秋的声音，接着另一个食死徒尖叫着浸没在火焰中，然后原地幻影显形——很可能去了某个湖中。

“把文件给我，马尔福。” 她漠然盯着他。现在是二对一，但卢修斯丝毫没有被威胁到。

“我亲爱的儿子怎么样了？你们杀了他吗？还是把他像一只流浪狗一样收留了？” 卢修斯顺势问道，无声抵御着秋的攻击。赫敏上前一步，魔杖抵着他的喉头，开始颤抖。这个混蛋。这个混蛋！

“你难道不问你的妻子如何了吗？”卢修斯的肩部有些僵硬，魔杖闪烁了一下。

“四分五裂！” 他冷笑道，赫敏躲避了一下，“你真认为在你们之间庇护一只蛇是明智的行为吗，格兰杰小姐？”

“你儿子对我们没有威胁，在你对他做出那些事之后！” 赫敏扔去一个无声的缴械咒，秋瞥了一眼她，为她声音里的恨意感到困惑。

“噢所以他告诉你是我干的了，是吗？真有趣，” 赫敏和秋的盔甲护身在卢修斯一连串的无声咒下颤抖着，“讨好泥巴种和血统叛徒了，是吗？我就知道切下他的手是做了件好事。” 卢修斯在面具后再次轻笑起来。

“当然，他依然是我的血脉，而血脉终会继承，格兰杰小姐。我不会把后背交给他的，如果我是你的话。”

“下地狱去吧！” 赫敏恶狠狠吐出，扔出的咒语几乎要将他的防御击垮——第一道真正起作用了的咒语，赫敏眼里闪现过一线希望。她们能够拿下他，她们可以的。她几乎能听见体内血液奔腾如汪洋，和秋一起并肩对付着他。卢修斯后退了几步。

“相当强大的反应力啊，格兰杰小姐。” 卢修斯偏了偏头，赫敏看见秋又一次向她投来迷惑的一眼，“我很惊讶。我一直以为你厌弃德拉科。”

“他不再像你了！他不再相信你的血统论，还有你的妻子！” 纳西莎不再相信血统论是个谎言，但能伤害到卢修斯，而它确实起效了。赫敏看见卢修斯反射性地后退一步，很快稳住身形。

“他永远都是我的血脉，格兰杰小姐。我或许和那小崽子断绝了关系，但是我制造了他。我制造了他。”

“四分五裂！” 赫敏怒吼道，卢修斯闪身避过，嘲笑她的同时，轻飘飘弹开秋的恶咒。

“他永远不值得信任，泥巴种。一日为食死徒，终生皆食死徒。” 

“阿瓦达索命！” 不可饶恕咒从赫敏嘴里溢出，而她未加思考，就这么·······发生了，就这么猛然穿透她的喉咙，从齿缝里爆发而出。不，他不是，他不是！德拉科变了，他不是——不是卢修斯说的那样！这句咒语是真心实意的，她全身每一个细胞都叫嚣着狂怒。然而在绿光射向卢修斯的时候，她认知里周围发生的一切突然减速，在它释放的那一刻她就后悔了，即使她对这个男人满心恨意，他毁掉了德拉科，还试图让她以为德拉科和他是一样的人。卢修斯波澜不惊地避身，不可饶恕咒直直从他身边擦过。赫敏凝视着这一幕，半是松了口气，半是晕眩。

卢修斯开始反击，魔杖对准了赫敏的腹部，嘴里吐出伴有黑雾的诅咒，邪恶、扭曲而黑暗的黑魔法。赫敏想要说“盔甲护身”，但她终究慢了一秒，咒语即将要击中她。她的心跳停止了，徒留满室恐惧——就这样了，就这样结束了。她不想离开他们，她不想·······

哈利、罗恩，她的父母，莫丽·韦斯莱。还有德拉科，他站在楼梯边告诉她，“努力活下来”，语调的轻率并没能掩饰他冰冷眼睛和紧抿嘴角里的担忧。赫敏不想死。接着秋的身体撞倒了她。周围开始天旋地转，伴随着秋无法抑制的尖叫。卢修斯随即带着嘲弄幻影显形消失了。

“秋！秋、秋、秋！” 赫敏慌乱无措地叫着她朋友的名字，将秋的身体从她背上扒下来，放在地毯上。秋尝试在剧痛中抑制住眼泪。赫敏的手掌胡乱地拂过秋的脸颊、手臂，身侧，在茫然的恐慌中寻找伤口，当她向下看去时——血液从新切的伤口里渗出，也渗进赫敏的脑海，模糊了她的视线。

“上帝！” 赫敏呆滞了，接着她的双手自动开始动作，无意识地做着一切必需工作，思绪却是一片空白。如果她不够快······

“他——他做了什——” 秋哽咽了出来，剩下的问题被一声扭曲、近似兽性的哀嚎而吞没。 她的胸腔不住地颤抖，手指纠缠着地毯。赫敏知道秋想问什么，可她无法回答。她将魔杖一挥，从秋的长袍上撕下一条布料做止血带，紧紧扎在她受伤的大腿上。

“你的腿。” 赫敏喘着气，含糊不清，几乎听起来冰冷而毫无生意。秋为什么这么做？这本来是指向赫敏的，她为什么这么做！本该是赫敏的！赫敏的脑海里闪过一轮又一轮的自责、愤恨与惊惧。眼泪无法抑制地大片涌出。

“膝盖以下都没有了。” 她的声音颤抖，脑海里飘过，而我们甚至都没拿到计划书。这一切都是徒劳。

~~~~~~~

卢修斯的话一直回荡在赫敏脑海里，在她帮助崔西娅试图接上秋的腿，却因黑魔法将其损毁过度而无能为力时；在她于冰冷的水下冲洗，几乎自罚和赎罪般让那冷意刺痛全身时；在她浑浑噩噩走下楼梯，与其他凤凰社成员坐在一起，将自己麻痹在一杯又一杯的酒里，试图为幸存而庆幸时。

纳威坐在赫敏右侧，罗恩在左，而赫敏被包裹在同伴带来的温暖中时所能想到的却是，他永远都是我的血脉，以及，一日为食死徒，终生皆食死徒。她告诉自己那都不是真的，但卢修斯种下的魔障却始终挥之不去。他那该死而邪恶的话像秃鹫般一直盘旋在她头上，让她的心不断下沉。颤抖、孱弱、恶心感。她一定看起来糟糕到了极致。罗恩环住她，轻吻她的额头。

“没有人死去，蜜恩，这也是种胜利。” 她将头靠在他肩上，一口饮尽手中的麻瓜伏特加——酒精烧灼她的咽喉，也驱散了她骨子里的冷意。

“本来该是我的。” 她的声音沙哑却足以让每一个人听见。哈利的下巴绷紧了，他今晚没在那儿——必须保住凤凰社的门面。赫敏知道他有多么受伤——不能与罗恩和她还有其他人一起战斗。

“本来该是我的。” 他喃喃自语，碧绿的眼眸里闪烁着火焰和痛苦。

“好吧，我只庆幸不是我。” 迪恩突然嘟囔道，几人间传出微弱的笑声。笑声或是哭声，至少赫敏在帮助崔西娅治愈秋的时候已经哭尽了。她对于自己在秋毫无意识的身体边留下的眼泪有一半是为了德拉科而感到愧疚。她差点杀死了德拉科的父亲。这个意识直到赫敏回到家里接收到莫丽韦斯莱同情而担忧的注视时才浮现出来。莫丽·韦斯莱不喜欢他们这些天里喝酒的方式，但她并没有说太多。不赞成、担忧和苦恼已没有什么意义。因此赫敏现在与朋友们坐在桌边，灌进一杯又一杯，想象着如果她真的杀死了卢修斯·马尔福，这一切该如何进行下去。

她会为此难过吗？德拉科会为此恨她吗？抛开一切不谈，卢修斯也曾是他的父亲。若她告诉他卢修斯所说的，他能直视她的眼睛吗——关于他能否被信任？如果她问起德拉科，他是否真心地、绝对地站在她这一边，他回答时的眼睛还能澄澈吗？卢修斯给她的大脑注射了一剂毒药，不管她怎样告诉自己她可以相信德拉科······终归还是有一丝疑虑存在。卢修斯是条阴毒的蛇。赫敏恨他、鄙视他，同时脑海开始回旋。是卢修斯养育了德拉科。认真地讲，一个人能有多大改变？又能有多少不变？一日为食死徒，终生皆食死徒。那是德拉科曾在的环境。

赫敏强迫自己想想德拉科左手上的东西——他总是覆盖住的那部分，她总是不愿想起的那部分。那破坏掉他平滑而苍白皮肤的黑魔标记。赫敏抽了口气，开始轻颤，酒精冷酷地烧灼着她。过一会儿，她就要下到地窖去见德拉科，他的表情会是轻浮，背后却是令人揪心的释然，她或许会告诉他，她是怎样差点杀死了他父亲。也许她还会要求看看那个标记。为什么？她不知道。或许是惩罚自己吧，或是惩罚他，因为他曾是食死徒，而终生食死徒？赫敏不知道，她的脑海已经一片空白，几乎已经是半醉的状态。还有疲惫，以及腿上仍然没有消退的瘀伤，加上背部几乎要杀死她的疼痛。

她想要喝着热可可和德拉科坐在一起，快乐而安稳。但卢修斯——该死的卢修斯——提醒了赫敏德拉科从前的模样。那个形象并不那么容易从脑海里抹去。她想要相信他。但他曾是摧毁秋的腿的那帮人的一份子，不只是一份子——是他的父亲，差点杀死了赫敏和秋。赫敏知道她不能因此责怪德拉科，但仍然······很难相信，楼下的那个男孩，那个在她睡着时搂着她，即使讨厌也耐着性子陪她玩游戏，在她出任务时百般担忧的人，皮肤上有那样一个邪恶而可怕的标记，甚至在不久前，自愿被标记，并且因此感到自豪。

一个人究竟能改变多少？

“赫敏？” 哈利的双手越过桌子轻轻握住她。

“敬我们，” 赫敏开口，她的声音沉重而沙哑。她举起酒杯，看向她的朋友们，她的家人，清了清嗓子，提高声音。

“敬我们——大难不死。” 罗恩是对的——那也算作是一种胜利，对比今晚本可能发生的。

“大难不死。” 他们齐声回敬，或伤痕累累、或疲惫不堪、或黯淡无光的脸上掠过有气无力的微笑，然后一饮而尽。


	14. Chapter 13: Your Biggest Test

As if friendly fire  
Wasn't quite enough  
You go and drop this  
Bomb on us  
The devil stood there  
Drenched in sand  
I'm here to give you a   
Helping hand  
【Wild Wolves , Athlete】

夜里，活板门一打开，德拉科就知道是谁，他如释重负，双手轻颤，燃起期望。还有谁会在这么晚的时候下来这里，并且是在这个晚上？这几乎都成了某种习惯，她会给他带下来一杯热可可，然后坐着谈论任务，大致略过一遍发生的事，哪里出了错，下一次她会怎样做到更好。那让德拉科感到有价值——就像赫敏需要他一般。他暗自微笑。接着她出现在视野里，一手拿着一只酒杯，跌跌撞撞地下楼，狂野蓬乱着的头发，耐用的牛仔裤和套衫。她缓慢将瓶子放在第三级台阶，然后转身轻轻关上活板门。

“赫敏？” 她被他惊了一跳，在楼梯上踉跄了一下。有那么一瞬间德拉科以为她会摔倒下来，他诅咒那个将楼梯设置得如此陡峭还不带任何护栏的混蛋。接着他立即起身，匆匆穿过地窖，爬上台阶，开始埋怨。

“看在他妈的份上，赫敏，你在干什么？将自己绊倒吗？” 然后她差点又在台阶边缘绊倒，发起牢骚。

“去你的，德拉科·马尔福！” 他挑了挑眉，半是担心，半是纯粹的释然，看到她安好而有生气。

“梅林！女人，小心点！” 她抬起头，迷迷糊糊地瞪着德拉科。他在离她几步远的地方停下脚步，只见她弯腰捡起酒瓶，摇摇晃晃地倾身。“赫敏——赫敏，你喝醉了吗？” 几乎算得上是滑稽了，但德拉科看到她眼里的苦痛，在她执意捡起那些酒——看起来是麻瓜产品时，上前抓住她的手臂。她的身体僵直，双手却不住地颤抖，忧虑席卷他的脑海。今天发生了什么？他就知道她不该参加这场该死的任务。

“赫敏·格兰杰，喝醉？这可真是一大奇观。” 他试图活跃下氛围，让她镇静下来，语气却干瘪得如同撒哈拉。

“放开我，马尔福。我没醉，我只是······” 赫敏尝试将手从他的紧握中抽出，结果他们俩都晃得厉害，差点跌倒。德拉科有些恼怒。

“赫敏，停下好吗？我只是想帮忙，我不会让你从楼梯上摔下去的。”他努力忽略她叫了他马尔福的事实，努力忽略她向他飞来的一个个眼刀。

“随便吧。” 她甩甩头尖锐地回应，任由德拉科扶着她走下狭窄的楼梯，像搀扶老人般颤颤巍巍。

“你受伤了，” 他指出，赫敏不情愿地点头，“有多严重？”

“瘀伤罢了，” 赫敏咕哝道，在被德拉科引着坐下时呻吟着呼出一口气。德拉科脖子背后的汗毛因这一声霎时竖起，他努力忽略这传送至他全身的刺激，坐在她对面。她将其中一瓶酒甩给他，“我讨厌热可可了。”

“冰镇伏特加？” 德拉科好奇地念出上面的麻瓜商标，拧开瓶盖闻了闻，抿了一小口，冰凉而冷冽，但没什么真正的味道。对比起来，他更喜欢巫师界的酒，但他不想说出来——他可不想赫敏把他的脑袋咬下来。

“怎么，我们要开始喝烈性酒了？比起热可可真是一大跳跃。” 德拉科审视她的面色，疲惫而苍白，往日火焰般的棕瞳现在黯淡至极，“当然我也不是在抱怨。”

她一言不发，直直凝视着酒杯，每喝下一口都不自主地震动。

一定有什么不好的事发生了，德拉科猜测是某个人死了。不可能是哈利或者罗恩——要是这样赫敏绝不会只是醉酒，怕是早就崩溃了。他开始思索这场任务可能出现的所有坏结果，但没说什么，只等着她准备好开口。

终于，她开始说话，每一个词似乎都要耗费极大精力，“任务失败了，你也应该猜到了。目标是夺取包含食死徒后三个月行动的计划书。” 赫敏又饮下一口，拂开脸上的头发，长长地叹了声，如此的挫败以至于德拉科想做些什么——任何事——只要她能高兴起来。“我们没成功。” 

“你——你们失去什么人了吗？” 德拉科犹疑道，指尖刮蹭着伏特加底部的商标，将其缓慢地剥离。赫敏摇摇头。

“不，没人死去。” 她停顿住，掠过他一眼，眼眸里却是一片荒芜。德拉科心里一揪，他从未见过她如此失落、悲痛的模样。她总是那么的······坚不可摧。她是勇敢的格兰芬多，从不言弃——哪怕是在恐惧和糟糕的冲突面前，“秋·张，记得她吗？”

“拉文克劳，是吧？高我们一级的那个？”

“嗯······她失去了半条腿，因为······” 赫敏的声音渐渐淡下去，眼睛胶着在瓶颈，无意识地将其在手中来回把玩，“崔西娅无法接回去或是怎么样——黑魔法，你知道的，摧毁了······” 她听起来如此疲惫，德拉科只想推开她的酒，将她引到床上，轻抚她的头发，安慰她入睡。她需要休息，不是痛饮。

“噢，” 相反他说道，“好吧，至少秋活了下来？”

“嗯，哈。她无法停止尖叫，直到被喂了镇静魔药。” 赫敏使劲眨了眨眼，德拉科已经能看见她血红眼睛里的湿润，几滴泪随之滑落，又很快被她的衣袖擦去。她遇上德拉科的眼睛，他却没有避开她满眼的悲痛。

“在她睡着之前，她说······她说，‘我只是不想变得丑陋’，然后又为自己担心这样的事而羞愧。她本可能死去，现在却担心变得丑陋。” 赫敏轻笑了几声，然后梗住，面目沉重。德拉科瑟缩了一下，清晰地意识到他右衣袖里的断肢。

丑陋。失去手的时候他更担心的是被缓慢地杀死，然而之后······德拉科突然想知道赫敏怎么看他的手臂。断肢。操，听起来真够糟糕的——断肢。他不知道赫敏会不会认为它丑陋，恰如秋的担心。

“我从没在那上面想太多，关于丑陋，我是说。” 他撒了个小谎。

“不，你何必？我是说······对秋来说不太一样。”

“好吧，我也不知道······也许我想要你——人们觉得我还有吸引力吧。” 德拉科脑海里开始咒骂，试图将这句话修饰得不是针对赫敏一人，“我知道我们处于战争中，而我是战争囚犯，又被困在这该死的监狱里，但·······那不意味着某天······某天，它会变好，比如说，不会让小孩子们在街上看见我的时候移开视线。” 赫敏扯了扯嘴角，紧张与脆弱感舒缓了一些，德拉科荒唐地为自己是这舒缓的根源感觉良好。

“不管怎样都很难说你丑陋，德拉科·马尔福，而你知道这一点。所以别套取我更多赞美了，斯莱特林。” 德拉科勾起唇角。

“我会将那视作赞美的。” 但她扬起的嘴角只维持了一瞬，很快她看向他身后的墙壁，瓶口又回到嘴边。

“还发生了什么？” 德拉科问道，“我是说，我知道秋·张失去她的腿不太理想，但是·······其他任务里也曾有过差不多的伤害，但你也没有过这样的状态。”

“也许我变了。” 她突然看向他，眼神重新聚焦在他脸上，这让他感觉无所遁形；好似每一寸都在接受审视。他耸耸肩。

“或许吧，我猜。也可能还有什么你没告诉我。” 

“如果是那样的话，那么没告诉你是有原因的。” 她的回复很唐突，德拉科挑起眉，担忧，又为此有些受伤。

“为什么不告诉我？你总是告诉我任务里的一切。”

“就像我说的，也许我变了。” 她苦涩地笑了，一种德拉科知道经常出现在自己脸上而非赫敏的神情。她不该是这样的，而他不喜欢看见她这般抑郁。也许仅仅是酒精的作用，也许赫敏只是个伤感的醉鬼。那想法有一丝逗乐——总比刻薄的醉鬼要强。

“你觉得人们能真正改变吗？” 她开口问道，接着挥走这个问题，“算了，你当然会认为人们能改变。”

“是，我是这么认为，什么引发了这个话题？”德拉科其实已经有些猜到了，从她的问题和姿态，但他想听赫敏自己说出来。

“我不知道，” 她含糊地偏过头，胳膊肘搭在桌上，又转向德拉科，眼里雾气弥漫，或是真正的醉意，“好吧，我知道，但我不想告诉······”

“你可以告诉我任何事，赫敏。你知道的，我还能告诉谁呢？” 德拉科自嘲地笑笑，摆摆手示意这个地窖，除了他们空无一人。她咬唇。

“我今晚使用了致死咒。” 她脱口而出。德拉科缓慢点头，他猜对了。

“这是战争，赫敏。你当时在防卫自己，是吗？”

“某种意义上来说·······是的吧。我是说——那个食死徒本有可能杀死我和秋，而现在他诅咒了秋。德拉科，他是······” 她看起来有些迷乱，声音空乏无力。德拉科对此有些难不好受。她本是那么该死的高尚——那食死徒本来会杀死她的，她却为先出咒而难过。

“所以那就是自卫了，” 德拉科将这坚定地陈述为事实，他不想赫敏相信她是个杀人犯，那会毁了她。

“我扔出这咒的时候他并没在攻击我。我们当时在·······交谈。”

“你在和一个食死徒交谈？” 德拉科眉间蹙起。

“秋和我逮住他正要携着羊皮卷逃跑······” 赫敏的肩膀耷拉下来，似乎完全被压垮，饮下另一口时下唇和手都在颤抖，液体晃了出来。德拉科抓住瓶子，不容置疑地推开。伏特加在她唇上反射出湿漉漉的光泽，她心不在焉地拂过那最后一点，收集起串珠般的湿润，从指尖舔舐了下去。德拉科感到一阵不合时宜的兴奋，他将杯子放在自己这一侧，好好压下任性的思绪和冲动。

“你喝的够多了，赫敏。”

“我今晚才发现，涉及到酒的时候，限度根本就不存在。” 她虽是回击，音调却缺乏激情，和她的眼神一样沉闷。

“等明天你再考虑这句话吧。明天过来，我相信你可能会改变想法的。” 德拉科在赫敏试图抢回酒瓶的时候紧抓不放。

“马尔福！” 她抱怨道，德拉科只是摇摇头。

“不，你已经够醉了。你不需要成为个酒鬼。”

“别管我该怎么做！” 声音里是愤恨，她使劲拽着瓶子，却无果。德拉科一只手将其高高举起，赫敏抿紧了唇，下巴紧绷，“拿，过，来。”

“不。” 他说道。赫敏咆哮着抓起德拉科的瓶子。幸运的是，他仍有找球手的反应力，把赫敏的瓶子夹进腿间，伸手夺过他自己的瓶子。接着他不自在地换了换姿势。梅林，那瓶子真是该死的冰冷，刚好抵在家族珍宝上。操。他试图忽略这透过裤子传来的冷冽。

“先告诉我，防卫你自己有什么不好以至于你想将自己溺在廉价的暴饮中。”

“你无权来——来······啊！” 赫敏放弃挣扎，摔回椅子上，揉起脸来。她看起来如此的寥落和悲伤，而德拉科只想让一切好起来。吻她，抹去那萦绕在她周围的疲惫与酒精的烈焰，让她忘记一切，唯有他火热的唇。倾轧在她身上，热量、汗水、丝滑和气喘。但他不能，因为种种原因——其中一个就是德拉科不确定在那瓶该死的冰冷的伏特加快将他冻成冰块后，他还有没有这个行为能力。

“和我谈谈，赫敏。” 德拉科说道，“告诉我。我知道施展致死咒很不好受，即使你对付的是敌人，但是······”

“对。你从没杀过任何人，是吗？” 她的声音有些脆弱，空洞的棕瞳里有些压抑，他坐立不安。

“不，我没有。”

“你不是一个合格的食死徒，是吗，马尔福？”

德拉科怔住了。他们还从没这般开诚布公。她尖锐而苦涩地跨越了这道禁忌的界限，这让他感到无所适从。他无法读懂今晚的她——完全不知道她想听见怎样的回答，她到底遇上了什么问题，为什么她看起来如此悲痛。秋的腿和致死咒不能——德拉科扫了一眼蜷缩在椅子上的赫敏——不能解释这些。那摇摇欲坠的泪水，和不要命般地痛饮，以及她称呼他为马尔福的方式。

“我猜应该不是。我是说，我现在在这里，不是吗？” 德拉科抬起右臂，“并且，我不认为砍下一个人的手是一种恩惠，不管虫尾巴怎么用谎言来麻痹他自己。”

“你觉得你变了吗？”

“是。” 德拉科酝酿了许久，才控制好自己的下一句话，“你认为我变了吗？”

短暂而意味深长的沉默后，“我施展致死咒的那个食死徒，是你的父亲，马尔福。” 德拉科的胃部猛然扭曲，世界瞬间有些晕眩。他的手不由自主地撑住桌子，那瓶伏特加砰一声掉落在地，咕噜噜滚远了。他的父亲·······死了？赫敏，在所有人中，是赫敏杀死了他的父亲？他不能否认自己开始关心的那个女孩杀死了他的父亲。

什么。

什么？

这世界他妈的对他开了怎样一个玩笑？他的父亲死了。这需要一些时间来消化。他的父亲死了。他的母亲会崩溃、绝望。而德拉科······天杀的，德拉科不知道他什么样。悲痛、释然、惊惧、哀伤、病态的满足？几欲落泪。回想起童年他对他父亲几乎算得上是纯粹的爱。浑身颤抖，感觉想要吐在腿上？嗯，后面一项占了大部分。

“他避开了。” 赫敏漫不经心地接上。德拉科的眼睛瞬间睁大，他几乎都能感受到自己脸上血色尽失，一口气噎在喉咙里。

“什么？” 德拉科看向赫敏，她没有流露出任何情绪，好像只是在冷静地观测他的反应。好似他是某种研究项目或是她尝试翻译的古文。他之前松手丢下的伏特加正被她攥在手里，她顺势饮下一大口。贱人。

“这他妈什么意思，赫敏？” 德拉科猛抽一口气，极力抑制住跨过桌子看看是否一只手也能掐死人的冲动。“你究竟为什么——你他妈——故意让我觉得——他死了？”

“你不想他死。我从你脸上看出来了······他创造了你。” 她的声音几乎称得上是缥缈。德拉科手指攥紧了。她该死的太醉了，显然不能好好思考。不管今晚发生了什么一定是······德拉科不知道她为什么做出这些，但他得费很大劲，才能努力不责怪赫敏让他脑子乱成现在这样。

“那他妈的是什么意思？” 如平常一般的声调，但他的心脏依然跳动得猛烈，就好像喝下了十瓶提神魔药后，药效在血液里依然消褪不去。

"一个人能改变多少？" 她又一次问道。

“你在质疑我的改变，就因为我为我父亲的死而难过？”

“我不知道！也许。我不明白你为什么······在我告诉你我尝试施咒的人是他时，你看起来就像被我捅了一刀似的，而且······”

“我当然会难过！他是我父亲，赫——”

“他是个禽兽，德拉科。” 赫敏猛烈打断。带有他名字的尾音听起来仍然如此美好，不管德拉科现在对她有多失落、困惑和恼怒，“他太邪恶，他砍下了你的——”

“他是我父亲！他曾经还是在夜里哄我入睡，照顾我，表扬我在我······”

“照顾你？他毁了你！你怎么能在他做了这些之后还来关心他？” 

“他曾爱我！而我依然会爱那个我孩童时期的父亲，但那并不意味着我没有改变——”

“狗屎，德拉科！你父亲把一个无辜的婴儿转化成了一个自大而糟糕的混蛋，然后又让他成为黑巫师的奴隶，还——”

“他没有强迫我加入黑魔王！父亲当时在阿兹卡班，我这么做只是因为自愿！” 沉默突如其来。德拉科狠狠闭上眼睛，只想收回这句话。

“你自愿？” 她的声音依然飘渺，而他此刻无法直视她的眼睛，“是啊。我应该猜到你那时会这么做。我可真够蠢的。我忘了那时候——你——我只是无法想象你曾想要——我总以为是伏地魔强迫你，但···我猜···”

德拉科舔了舔唇，逼迫自己睁开眼，看向赫敏萎靡不振的面容。她看起来就像是德拉科给了她十万加隆然后尽数丢进海里，或者说是烧掉了一座图书馆，或是谋杀了她那只该死的猫，或是其他。

他试图解释，驱走她的悲伤。因为那不是她的伤痛，她不应该承受这些。她不应该对他加入食死徒的理由感到失望——她无权这样做。有一瞬间他为此厌恨——这与她毫无干系。她为什么这么该死的失望？他又为什么如此羞愧？好吧，至少后者显而易见。

“那个——我不是那个意思。嗯，不全是。我是说，我确实想要······” 妈的，面对她眼里那莫名其妙的失望，这实在是难以承认。她那时就知道他，现在也了解他。这一切真有那么难以置信吗？

“但那发生的时候——我还很年轻，我是说，因为黑——伏地魔对父亲非常失望，而我又是······被他用来实施绥靖手段的牺牲品而已，我猜。” 德拉科沉默了下来，低下头，看见那瓶掉落的伏特加正在他脚边，于是捡起——盖子被拧了一半，所以只有一点点液体流出，他笨拙地将它拿掉，坐下来喝了一口。他现在太需要这个了。

“我很抱歉。” 她轻声开口。德拉科不知道她在为什么感到抱歉，但还是接受了，耸耸肩。

“我也很抱歉。” 他也不知道他为什么道歉。因为这场争吵？因为很久以前加入食死徒让她失望？因为爱他的父亲？“为什么，赫敏？”

“为······为了一切，我猜。我很抱歉我——” 赫敏磕磕巴巴组织着语言，坐下来，将头发拢至耳后，凝视着伏特加，仿佛那里面蕴含了一切答案。也许真是这样，如果你喝得足够醉的话。

“不，我是说为什么你现在想到了这些？只是因为你见到了我的父亲？······还是他对你说了什么？”

“为什么？你担心他会说什么？” 她尖锐地提出。德拉科长叹一声，为这一轮又一轮的怀疑和不信任感到疲惫而失落。

“没什么。他就是······他喜欢扰乱别人心神。乐于埋下疑虑，然后使他人反目，利用他们自己的不安全感和弱点。” 德拉科耸耸肩，“他喜欢让别人自己摧毁自己——互相毁灭——不需要他动一根手指头，他说这种方式更优雅。”

“噢。” 她的回应极浅。德拉科凝视着她，此刻只希望他的父亲要是其他任何人就好了，哪怕是伏地魔，因为某种意义上来说，至少他不会有任何残余的爱和忠诚。

“他说什么了？” 德拉科又问了一次，却在说完之后后悔了。他真的想知道吗？赫敏抬头，眼睛缓缓扫过，眉间有她通常生气或专注时才会出现的微皱。每次玩大战役的时候他都能看见这微皱，伴随着前额拱起，挠着头发，撇着嘴，急切地想要找出打败他的方法。

“我不能逐字逐句地复述出来。相信你能理解，我现在有点无法集中。” 德拉科被她的突然开口惊了一下，随即饮下一大口伏特加。他本不该喝的，奈何此刻需要。

“别这么草率，赫敏，不是现在。” 赫敏怒哼了一声，沮丧地扯着头发。就像他们玩游戏时那样，德拉科真的很想和她继续下去，不希望他的父亲阻挡其中，不管是游戏，还是他们之间正在他妈的发生的什么东西。

“抱歉。我很抱歉。但说实话现在除了爬上床我几乎干不了任何事。” 她道歉。噢。他无法不想到更深的地步，而从她的面色来看，她也意识到了，唰的一下脸变得通红。

“上床，嗯？” 德拉科扯出一个坏笑，赫敏的脸更热了。

“你很清楚我是什么意思。”

“是吗？”

“是。” 她吐出，却并无怒意，桌下的脚戳到了他，接着她深呼吸了一下，“有两件事我记得很清楚。” 就这样，紧张气氛中的小小喘息消逝了，德拉科整理好心绪，凝神听着。

“第一个，几乎是原话，‘他依然是我的血脉，而血脉终将继承······我不会把后背交给他的，如果我是你的话。’而另一句则是······” 她咬了咬指尖，似乎是在思索，接着沉重地点头，“对了，我怎能忘记呢？” 她苦涩地笑笑，而德拉科知道他有多么讨厌听见她这样的语气——一切都不正常。

“一日为食死徒，终生皆食死徒。” 德拉科看见她的眼神飘向他的左前臂，衣袖下的那个黑魔标记。

“那不是真的。” 他不假思索。

“不是？斯内普回到伏地魔身边了，不是吗？”

“卡卡洛夫。*（文末注释）”

“好吧，算他一个。但我为什么要真正相信你，已经背叛了你父亲的意愿？你本注定要追随伏地魔，你被培养成了一个偏执者，一个纯血至上的人，还是一个糟糕的、傲慢的混蛋。所以为什么现在，现在，你就改变了？你怎么会在短短几个月之内就背叛你从前全身心都相信的东西，然后投身到我们这边呢？”

“因为那是错误的。” 他的脚蹭过赫敏，又痒又刺激，她在椅子上弹起一下，瞪他一眼。

“什么？就那样？” 她不敢置信。

“不，不止那样。我已经改变很长时间了，自从——塔上事件。”有时候他感觉邓布利多对他所做的，就和哈利的母亲对哈利做的一样——为他牺牲了自己。那个时候过于的害怕以及肾上腺素的飙升让他无暇想到这一层，但后来他仔细思索过，为什么。哪怕疲惫至极，邓布利多也不应该如此轻易地被缴械。几乎像是······他故意这么做的。为什么。德拉科不知道，但这似乎是那个老巫师惯有的行为。

“你没杀死邓布利多。”

“不，我没有。他——他故意让我缴械了他。哈那时我还以为我该死的聪明，击败了邓布利多。接着·······他是如此苍老又疲惫，还该死的和蔼，而我·······我下不了手。” 德拉科将脸埋进双手，最后一句极其模糊。他从没告诉任何人这件事。

“从那时开始的。我太年轻、太愚蠢，而就像你说的，父亲——父亲教我去恨。我急切地想要加入食死徒。害怕，但我想去。” 他抬头，“但接着我意识到，我已走得太远了。我越陷越深，但没人能救我出来，所以我只能·······'屏住呼吸'。”

“我不会。我会转向凤凰社——或是其他，一旦我意识到我在做错误的事。” 赫敏几乎是挑衅，但德拉科看到她的眼里至少有一丝同情。

“是，我知道你会那样。” 他悲哀地说，“而那就是为什么你进入格兰芬多，而我被分进斯莱特林。哪怕是死路一条，你也义无反顾，不是吗？”

“你什么时候意识到想要离开的？”

“这从什么时候变成了一场审讯？” 赫敏攫住他的视线。

“从我下来的那一刻，只是你不知道而已。”

德拉科挑起眉。赫敏当然不会留有情面，但也许，某方面来说这也是件好事，开诚布公，把一切说开。“抓捕者把你、波特和黄鼠狼带来的时候。”

“我会让你知道，抛开他对你不完全合理的恨意之外，罗恩是个好人，而我不喜欢我的朋友们互相嘲讽。” 赫敏清晰指出，然后抿着伏特加，专注地盯着他。而德拉科因为太过疲累，加上些许醉意，花了好一会儿才理解她的意思。

“那么我想我能忍受称呼他韦斯莱，在这种情况下。” 他们朝对方笑了，德拉科心里泛起暖意。梅林，她还是那个直率、高尚的万事通格兰杰。赫敏。

“为什么？” 

德拉科跟上她之前的问题。

“因为不管我怎么讨厌你们三个·······你们终归和我是同学。哪怕是波特和韦斯莱也不应该被关上、折磨、或杀掉。然后我看见贝拉阿姨折磨你，我意识到我真的不能再做下去了。那是个转折点，也是我放你走的原因。” 他想到那之后所发生的，失去的那只手，和母亲逃离并沦落至此。赫敏站起身来，推开椅子，将伏特加放在桌上。

“但你曾是个食死徒。”

“的确。”

“我能看看吗？”

他苦笑一声，不想让她看见。他不想。他现在恨那个标记，恨那背后蕴含的一切，恨他将永远、永远无法摆脱它。他的两只手都被毁坏了，不同程度上的。他只希望这个标记能被去除，但那根本不可能；它是永久性的，除非他想砍下他仅剩的那只手。但德拉科还没有绝望到那个程度。他所能做的只是寄希望于伏地魔失败后，它能够有所消退。而他不想让赫敏看见，不想激起那不可避免的憎恶。他想要的只是她的心悦，而非厌恶。他不想展示出来。

“可以，如果你想的话。” 他脱口而出，“但我不知道你为什么要这么做，你已经知道它长什么样。它在我手上并不会有什么不同，我向你保证。”

然而赫敏已经绕着桌子走了过来，他无言看着她俯身倾向他仍然掩盖着的那只手臂，因醉意有些轻晃。

“这真是······” 德拉科对于赫敏的位置有些不自在，她蹲在他的手臂和······裤裆旁边。于是他艰难地咽了一口。“来。”他起身将她拉起来。

“谢谢。” 她喃喃，手掌在裤子上擦了擦。

“看吧，如果你非要这样的话。”

“我只是——需要看看它。”

“那就来吧。” 德拉科声音有些紧绷，然后向她伸出手，心脏狂跳个不停。赫敏的手指搭上他的衣袖，指尖拂过他的手掌与手腕，温暖的触感刺激到德拉科全身。她慢慢剥开他的衣袖，德拉科很想将手撤走，想咒骂，想告诉她就让这一切都他妈的过去好了，但他稳住轻颤的身形，冷峻地凝视着她垂下的头。蛇头显露时，赫敏还并没有什么动作，只是有稍稍的停顿，呼吸轻微一滞。接着整个图案呈现在眼前，可怖的头骨上，一条蛇从其嘴里滑出。伏地魔的黑魔标记。

“我能——我能摸一下吗？” 赫敏的声音透着紧张，德拉科闭上双眼，感受到肺部与胸腔的压迫感。

“你他妈为什么想这样做？” 他声音沙哑得几乎快听不清。

“我能吗？”她仅是重复了一遍。

“你能，可以。” 德拉科不情愿却也无可奈何。接着她纤细的手指——指节有些淤青，毫无疑问是因为之前的任务——划过那标记。这感觉实在是奇怪，非常奇怪。然后赫敏抬起她棕色的眼眸，疲惫，暗淡，还笼罩着朦胧的醉意。

“我能相信你说你已经改变了吗？” 声音之轻，似乎卸下了所有，只剩下满腔脆弱。

“你要不信可以直接给我吐真剂。” 赫敏皱了皱眉。

“总有方法绕过那个的，别以为我不知道。” 真是永远的万事通，“而现在你成了那个草率的人，德拉科。” 她的手指暖而柔，轻轻描摹着图案；怪异的感觉。

“你已经相信了我。” 他叹息一声。赫敏有些吃惊。

“什么？”

“你早就推测我的回答是真实的，那就是信任。”

“好答案啊，” 赫敏承认了，手掌覆在标记上，“你父亲是个骗子。” 她心不在焉地继续道，“我想知道有没有办法能去掉这个。” 但她太过疲惫，听起来并不是真的想知道，只是因为她是赫敏·格兰杰，她要解决世界上的每一个谜题。

～～～～～  
伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫：

卡卡洛夫是个食死徒，被“疯眼汉”穆迪经过六个月的追击抓获归案送进阿兹卡班。卡卡洛夫受审时已经是在伏地魔垮台之后，面临阿兹卡班的无期徒刑，但是他与原魔法法律执行司的司长克劳奇达成协议，在魔法法律评议会上供出其他食死徒的名字，作为放他出狱的条件。他背叛了同伙，供出了其他的食死徒（包括奥古斯特·卢克伍德和斯内普），从而换来了免除惩罚的好处。之后卡卡洛夫成了德姆斯特朗魔法学校的校长（火焰杯）教学生黑魔法。  
他来霍格沃茨参加三强称霸赛的时候，邓布利多把原来当过傲罗的疯眼汉穆迪请到学校来监视他。（可是这个疯眼汉不是真的。而是小巴蒂·克劳奇服用复方汤剂变成的）  
得知伏地魔归来的消息之后卡卡洛夫立刻逃走了（火焰杯第30章）。1996年夏天尸体被人在北方的一个木屋中发现，上面悬着黑魔标记（混血王子第6章）。


	15. Chapter 14: Stay with me

I can never leave you when you're lying in the bed  
face to the wall  
I slept on the floor  
What did you mean by that  
What did you mean by that  
Take it as a self invitation  
Take it as your own means of salvation  
If I could take it all  
If I could take it all back  
【Darkness , Imagine Dragons】

赫敏在困意沉沉中感到一些暖意，于是本能地挤近右侧那具温暖的躯体。德拉科直了直身子，手环上她的肩膀，好让她将头靠在胸前。他们就这样坐在床上，背靠着墙，赫敏的脚和德拉科的半条小腿悬在床边。她仍然抓着那瓶伏特加，现在只剩三分之二了，身体沉重却又轻盈。好似肢体明明被包裹住，却又充满漂浮感。极度的醉意让人紊乱，尽管如此这依然是种愉悦的体验。

“赫敏？你还醒着吗？” 德拉科捏了捏她的前臂，她点点头。“也许你该走了······你不会想要又在这里睡一次的。” 他似是在违背一切意愿说出这句。赫敏做梦般笑了笑，在他手臂上耸耸肩。

“我不在乎。”

他哧了声，“你这么说不过是因为你喝醉了，格兰杰。要是你宝贵的波特早上下来，在我床上发现你怎么办？” 赫敏想到这个场景，相比于上次一个人在床这次还蜷缩在他手臂里，胃部翻腾了一下。

“我不在乎。” 她认真地说道，脑海里闪过与德拉科交缠的模样，不禁把头靠在他胸前，听着他的心跳。

他的手轻抚着她背部裸露的肌肤。

“你会在乎的，赫敏。” 

赫敏叹了声，左手抬起，与德拉科十指交缠。他的身体紧绷起来，赫敏的拇指轻轻抚摸，驱走紧张感。

“你真好闻。” 她昏昏欲睡，德拉科轻笑起来。

“我什么？”

赫敏脸红了。她刚才是将这句话说出口了吗？

“别在意。” 她又将脸埋回他胸膛，静静听着他心脏的跳动。 然后是一阵气氛和谐的沉默，仅有的声音来源于赫敏偶尔抬至嘴边的酒瓶。

“你真的不能再喝了，赫敏。” 德拉科说着便锢住她，这样他就可以假惺惺地用一只手抓住她的酒瓶，送到自己嘴边。

“我知道，但今天我不打算关心什么应该和不应该。我需要一个夜晚，用来逃脱那个总是要顾全大局的格兰杰。” 她停顿住，想到任务以来发生的一切。醉意使人麻木，却无法忘却。“我需要这个，真的，真的需要。”

“我很抱歉，关于我父亲，关于他对你所说的，关于他对秋所做的。”

“你不需要为你父亲的行为担责，德拉科。” 赫敏想要安抚他。她想到卢修斯，秋，和那个目标本是赫敏的咒语。而现在却是秋睡在楼上，失去了半条腿，担心自己不再好看，“本应该是我的。”

她感觉到德拉科换了个姿势，低头看着她。

“我以为你今晚不关心‘应该’。而且什么该是你？”

赫敏抓回瓶子，她有些沉迷酒精了，在这种完全而彻底的陶醉中，有一种奇异而悲哀的平静。

“秋的腿。卢——你父亲的目标是我。他本会杀死我。” 赫敏扶着胃部，“但秋扑到我身上，尝试将我推出去。所以她失去她的腿，是因为我。” 她的眼眶开始酸涩，凝视着瓶里的液体，不知道自己是否已经到了醉酒的抑郁阶段。

“不是因为你——是因为我父亲。” 他坚定地纠正她，再次转了转身子，手指抚弄着她的长发。这令人意想不到，却又如此舒心。一定是醉意，才让赫敏为这轻柔的触感，溢出了声。一定是醉意，才让赫敏为这溜出嘴边的小小声音感到羞愧。

“我很高兴她推开了你。我很高兴她失去了她的腿。” 德拉科继续道，手指依然未停，赫敏感觉自己已经要融化了。

“这么说很可怕。” 但他的爱抚却使她的声音不由自主地消去了原有的愤怒。

“不。如果她没有接下这个诅咒，你就死了，赫敏。现在这样，秋的确失去了她的腿，但你们俩都能活。”

“斯莱特林。” 赫敏控诉道。接着又溢出一声满足的喟叹，在德拉科轻轻刮蹭着她的耳廓时。她感觉自己像只巨型的克鲁克山，紧贴着他的爱抚，醉意与愉悦弥漫过她全身。她想念克鲁克山了。“不知道秋会不会后悔。看到我双腿完好然后怨恨我。”

“也许。”

“那一点也不安慰人！你应该——应该······”

“向你撒谎？”

“让我感觉好受一点！” 她一根手指玩味地戳了戳德拉科的腹部，然后停住了，惊讶于自己的大胆。她将这怪罪于酒精。

“她或许会怨恨你一阵子，赫敏，但那是很正常的。当她接受这个事实时，她会理智思考这一切的。毕竟她也是个拉文克劳，” 德拉科继续道，“所以很可能她现在就能意识到她的行为是合理的，否则她不会这么做。她不是那种奋不顾身，一头扎进危险的格兰芬多。” 赫敏的脑袋无意识地蹭了蹭德拉科，抿下一口伏特加。

“真惊奇，那确实让我感觉好点了。”

“看吧？逻辑远比无意义的陈词滥调要强。”

“斯莱特林。” 赫敏又揶揄一次，然后静静坐着了，眼皮渐沉，整个身体开始放松。真好，她没有考虑任何事情，只是在······享受。不去考虑这样蜷缩在德拉科身上意味着什么，不去分析或是担心依偎在德拉科·马尔福，这个学校里的旧敌和前食死徒身边代表着什么。有的只是他修长手指拂过赫敏蓬松头发带来的愉悦，和他的陪伴带来的，怪异却又恰好的安慰。

“你——你觉得它恶心吗？” 德拉科突然开口，脸埋进了赫敏的头发里，因此声音不太清晰。赫敏皱了皱眉。

“什么？”

“秋——秋的腿。我的——之前我们争辩的时候你说······”德拉科停下了。赫敏挣扎着起身，将伏特加放在腿间，看向德拉科。他的头靠回墙壁，然后睁开眼，无言凝视着她。微弱的光线在他脸上投下阴影，将他的瞳孔染上暗沉。

“什么？” 她有些晕眩，接着清晰地意识到了嘴唇的颤动，可整个世界仍然在倾斜和摇晃，视野还有些模糊，于是她努力睁大双眼，像猫头鹰般眨了眨。德拉科的嘴角弯了弯，赫敏开始脸红。她还从来没醉到这种状态，而她知道刚才的她简直称得上是滑稽。“我说什么了？”

“我被毁了。” 德拉科的视线滑向被衣袖遮住的断肢。他以为赫敏觉得那使他丑陋，她模模糊糊地思索出，伏特加使她的脑子一片混沌。丑陋，恰如秋的担心。赫敏用力甩了甩头，胃部开始扭曲地抗议。

“我不是那个意思。” 她有些无助，知道德拉科不会相信。他会认为她只是在安慰他，但说实在的，赫敏真不在意。她同情他，为他失去的而惋惜，但那不会击退她。显然，赫敏想到不论何时德拉科的触碰带来的刺激和震颤，都让她费很大劲才能抑制住嘴角的上扬。他会误解她的。现在他的视线在胳膊上，轻轻咬着下唇。赫敏突然有种奇异的想要吻他的冲动，唇与齿的轻碾噬吸。她告诉自己这只不过是伏特加在作祟，而她绝对不会在全然酒醉的时候吻他的。

“说真的，”赫敏急切地想要辩解，却因为过度的转身而险些失去平衡，脸一下子埋到德拉科胸前。最终她堪堪以一只手支撑住自己——而那只手落在了他的大腿上。她僵住了，感受到透过牛仔裤下他温暖的肌肤和坚硬的触感，感受到腹部逐渐升腾的不知名的欲望。他俩同时盯着这只手——危险地覆在他大腿上方，然后看向对方。赫敏咽了口唾沫，脑子有点不清醒。

“说真的，” 她重复道，“你的手，并不重要。啊，我是说它当然重要。”她连忙纠正，“对你来说显然如此。但…我并不……”赫敏转了转手，撑着他笨拙地稳住身形，德拉科小小嘶了一声，差点让她跌回去。她的脸已经烧得通红，努力想要吐字清晰，“我为什么要在乎你的…手？我是说…”

德拉科清清嗓子，“它并不怎么迷人，赫敏，我很清楚这一点。”

“你，嗯，想让我觉得你迷人？”这话一出口她就为自己的愚蠢而懊悔了。她低下头，抓着瓶颈盘腿坐下，膝盖贴着德拉科的左腿。她不该这么说的，真的不应该。噢老天。现在是一阵短暂而彻底的沉默。

“嗯。”德拉科的声音听起来太过飘渺，似乎不太镇静，手里钩着伏特加的瓶子，赫敏抬起头来，在他长闷一口的时候勾了勾嘴角。

“酒壮人胆？”

“哈？”

“噢，没什么。只是句麻瓜俗语罢了。” 她的手指在大腿上一圈一圈划着圆儿，等着他说点什么来打破这微妙的僵局。他们俩都太害怕或是太困惑而不敢说开，不敢正视他俩之间确实有什么在发生。而赫敏也知道这其实也是他俩都想······深究下去的东西。但她终究不敢承认她的感觉，即使是在酒醉的时候。她不可能就这样赤裸裸地告诉德拉科。不，这得由他来决定是否开启这个话题。

“我不介意。我是说，我不想你觉得我令人厌恶。这对自尊有损。”

赫敏的心沉了下来。他还是巧妙地避开了，言辞并不明确，而这僵局仍在持续。她半是解脱，半是失望。

“我并不是个肤浅的人。你这样的想法让我感觉很冒犯。”她在那不可名状的感情边徘徊。当她瞥过眼去，看见了他平静表面下有迹可循的害怕和脆弱，“那种事情根本影响不了我。你就算失去双腿，我也不会认为，呃，你不迷人。我并不肤浅。”她咬了咬舌尖，垂下眼睛。

“不，你是赫敏格兰杰。”德拉科的声音并不清晰。他伸出手来拨开她脸边的一绺发丝，手指轻柔地停留在了她的脸上，似丝绸又似火焰，还有静电带来的微惊。赫敏在这一瞬间摒住了呼吸。

“世上所有美好与正义的奔走者。”他笑着加上这一句。赫敏点点头，被他的话勾起了酒醉之时潜藏着的一些想法。

“说起来，”她开口道，“我正在考虑怎样把你从这儿弄出去······”这正经的陈述打破了他们之间脆弱的张力，德拉科挑起眉，脸上闪烁着一丝兴趣。

“什么？从这个人们劝服我是地窖的地狱般的地方出去么？”

“嗯哼。”

“好吧，天杀的，赫敏，如果你觉得你能把我弄出去，尽管去试。但在你成功之前我不会抱一点儿希望。波特看起来更像是要一直把我关在这儿，凤凰社里也没有其他人有任何理由让我好过点儿。事实上，我敢打赌他们想尽可能地让我凄惨些。” 他轻率地耸耸肩，“他们恨我，为什么会给我任何尊严或是尊重？”赫敏不知道该怎么回复这苦涩的讽刺。最糟糕的是，他很有可能是对的。

“他们应该如此，因为这是正确的事情，”她进行了微弱的尝试，德拉科轻笑了一下，“他们是好人，德拉科，他们是我的朋友——不止如此，他们是我现在仅有的家人了。”德拉科只是看着她，似乎在思索她怎会如此天真。赫敏不喜欢那样的表情，那使他变成了另一个人。

“你会知道的，”她坚持，“他们只是需要有些人来·······提醒他们什么是正义。”

他没有反驳，但透过她被伏特加模糊了的视野里，他嘴角那丝玩味的笑意让他瞬间变得无比冷漠又遥远。

******手动分割线*****

赫敏的头爆炸般地疼，她缓慢走下大厅楼梯，努力不加重宿醉带来的痛苦。德拉科是对的，喝酒确实不值得第二天早上噩梦般的感受。更难受的是，他们库存的头痛药已经用完了。赫敏施了些咒语来减轻疼痛，但只有魔药才能完全将其清除。因此她今早的心情实在是不妙，其他人最好不要来招惹她，要不然只怕是会承受这宿醉带来的怒意。很可能，她估量着，会是平常被激怒时的十倍之严重。

“啊” 她揉着眼睛嘟囔着，嘴巴像塞满了棉花球一般干涩，尽管早餐时她已经喝了够多的水了。

“再也不这样了······”她停在了哈利的房间外，正准备敲门——门也许本来就微开着，但赫敏和罗恩几天前“不慎”了解到，微开的门并不会阻止哈利和金妮的缠绵。他们不会放过任何机会，而赫敏也不能因此责备他们，但哈利至少可以关上门啊，这样她和罗恩就不用遭受看见他俩“攀越顶峰”带来的糟糕创伤。想到这儿，她不禁抖了抖，这时罗恩的声音传了出来。

“她昨天又在那儿呆了一晚上！直到快黎明了她才回来，并且还一团糟得几乎无法站立。该死的，我真不喜欢这样。”赫敏敢拿自己在古灵阁的所有积蓄打包票，罗恩说的是她。她站在门边继续听着。妈妈常说偷听者永远听不到自己的好话，而鉴于她和德拉科的关系······不管是什么，她都不期望能听到什么好事情。

“我们没有人喜欢这样，罗恩。” 哈利试图让罗恩息怒，但显然没有任何作用。

“这太诡异了！那是马尔福！她选择和那傻瓜呆在一起而不是我们！我告诉你，当蜜恩选择去邪恶的混球而不是我们身边的时候，这世界绝对是哪里出了毛病。”这是罗恩数周以来第一次的喋喋不休，赫敏用舌头顶住腮帮，凝视着地面。

“你知道赫敏的，她很可能希望她能救赎他还是什么的，不是吗？” 赫敏只想拧哈利的耳朵了。他怎么敢妄自以为他知道赫敏和德拉科待在一起的意图？她收起这怒意，凝神听着里面的动静。

“要我说这注定失败。”罗恩的笑声让赫敏的手不自觉握成了拳。罗恩根本不了解德拉科——他哪怕有一点点的心去稍微了解一下德拉科的现状，他就会意识到这个斯莱特林和从前早就大不一样。

“我不这么想，毕竟，他离开了‘神秘人’，不是吗？”卢娜接道。

“那不过是因为他们背弃了他！”

“我不想呃······为马尔福辩护，但他们背弃他是有原因的，罗恩。” 哈利的声音一出，赫敏都能想象到罗恩毫不在意的耸肩了。

“因为他太无用连食死徒都做不好？”

气氛瞬间静默了下来，就在赫敏准备冲进房间给他们好好上一课什么叫不要干涉她的事情，不要揣测自己不知道的事情时，罗恩接着道，“好吧好吧，他离开了，他并不完全邪恶，鼓掌！但那并不意味着我得喜欢或是相信那混蛋。”

“莱姆斯说上周我们进新货时，他对马尔福使用了吐真剂，确定了马尔福不再忠于伏地魔或是他的事业。所以很不幸，我们还是得相信他一点儿。罗恩。”赫敏的嘴张大了。莱姆斯对德拉科使用了吐真剂，却没有人告诉她？她强迫自己再多听一会儿，以免还有其他凤凰社将德拉科监禁起来的正当理由。也许是受德拉科的影响，因为她真想不出还有什么原因，除了那些旧仇。

“行吧，我仍然不需要喜欢他，不是吗，哈利？”

“我也是。我绝对不会喜欢德拉科的，真他妈是个傲慢自大的混球。”金妮的声音插了进来。

“金妮！” 罗恩为他妹妹的用词很不满，但赫敏并没太在意。想到哈利和其他人在明知——明知德拉科对凤凰社不是威胁的情况下仍然将他困在地窖里如此之久，赫敏的血液都在沸腾。她砰的一声撞开门，气冲冲走了进来，愤怒地看着她朋友们惊讶的神情。

“蜜恩！” 罗恩惊叫了一声，但赫敏只盯着哈利，后者腿上还叠着金妮的腿。

“你早一星期就知道了德拉科可以相信，却仍然不放他出来？”她尖锐的声音划破空气，哈利的脸色开始发白。

“你，呃，听见了？”

“是的，哈利，显然我听见了。”

“德拉科？” 罗恩的声音不敢置信。赫敏瞥了他一眼，他的脸都扭曲了起来，甩甩头重复了句，“德拉科？”

“你在想什么，哈利？你不能这样监禁囚犯一样关着别人，明知他们构不成任何威胁！”赫敏再次坚定立场。

“那是对他最好的地方了，赫敏？”

“怎么会？”她厉声问道，手搭在臀上，脚底不耐烦地踏着地板，努力忽略脑子快要爆炸的感觉。

“从什么时候起你开始叫那白鼬德拉科了？”罗恩的话语甚至有些破碎。

“凤凰社里没人想看见他，而我怀疑他也不想看见我们。并且那个地窖和任何人的房间都一样好——诚然有点冷和干燥，但那儿很大，他甚至都不用与别人共享马桶。”哈利挠了挠头，在赫敏的怒视下那双碧绿而诚恳的眼睛满是不解，“说真的，赫敏，你为什么这么在意？”

“而且你为什么叫他德拉科！”罗恩坐在写字台那儿的座位上不断补充，声音里满是厌恶，胡萝卜色的头发垂在脸上。他向前倾着身子，用怀疑的目光瞪了赫敏一眼。赫敏一只手抓住开始疼痛的脑袋，压低声音吼道，“因为那是他的名字，罗纳德！我在乎因为他不再是他们那一边的了，而且事实上他并不是一个完全糟糕的人！”

”他是个自大的混蛋！“

”是啊罗恩，他可能是的。但他不再是一个完全糟糕的人了，而且他是个人啊！“赫敏紧紧盯住罗恩，金妮和哈利，愤怒和不赞同的眼神穿透了他们。"我知道他在学校表现非常糟糕，惹人恼怒，还邪恶，但他已经改变了。不像你们三个，我真真切切和他相处了一段时间，我看见了他是怎样改变的。我发誓我看见了。这听起来不可能，但事实就是这样。"

罗恩看起来被赫敏对他讨厌的男孩如此激烈的维护给恶心到了，金妮和哈利似乎也没有被说服，前者挑挑眉，后者耸了耸肩作为回应，似乎在说，我不知道她在说什么。

赫敏捏了捏她的鼻梁，她到底该怎么让他们明白自从德拉科投向凤凰社，她已经发现了他身上不论是她还是其他人都从未看见的另一面？这显然不是什么他们会轻易相信的事情；她的言语再怎么好听都无济于事。如果站在罗恩和哈利的立场上，她也许一样不会相信。但是她会尝试的，不管怎样。

”他事实上挺友好的，以他自己的······比较独特的方式。我已经······嗯······挺喜欢和他相处的时光了。“ 这其实难以启齿，特别是在她的好朋友以那种怀疑她迷失了的眼神凝视她的时候。她有些焦躁，强制自己不要脸红。

”摄魂咒，你觉得呢？“ 罗恩转向哈利，他偏了偏头，似乎在认真思索。

”我不知道······他没有魔杖，怎么做到的？“

赫敏的脸色立马泛白，老天啊，她就站在这里呢！他们在开什么愚蠢幼稚的玩笑？她张开了嘴又闭上，无言中对罗恩的回答更为恼怒，”无杖魔法？说不定是他从神秘人那儿学来的某种黑魔法？“

”不，我不认为马尔福的天赋能到那种程度，即使有伏地魔的帮助。“

接着插进来金妮的嘲笑，”也许他只是打了感情牌，’哦不，我的手被我的黑魔王砍掉了，赫敏，你不为我感到抱歉吗？‘“

这真他妈的太过了。不管是不是朋友，开德拉科失去手的玩笑都过了界。他们甚至似乎都不在乎德拉科是个人，一个和他们差不多年纪的男孩，一个成长在错误的环境却并不完全邪恶的人，一个无法及时抽身出这团乱麻的人。他们不在乎他已经投靠凤凰社，或是他因为放走赫敏而被折磨，或是他已经失去了所有曾经重视的东西。他们只是不在乎。

最糟糕的事情是透过他们的眼神和笑声，她意识到若是在不久以前，她也许也会和他们坐一起，就算不参与，也会微笑，看不出他们有什么不对。这笑声如此的刺耳，让她的骨头都感受到了震颤。她曾经就和他们一样，只将德拉科作为邪恶的一代，作为憎恨和鄙视的对象。而他不是这样的，他根本不是这样的。她的脉搏开始加速，手掌也变得濡湿。德拉科远比那更多。赫敏不确定他真正的模样，但昨晚过后，她知道他意味着某些东西，至少对她来说如此。当她蜷缩在他身边——完全酒醉之时——他们之间的确有什么在燃烧。

他对她来说真的很重要。在朋友面前公开这个事实会非常奇怪。他们恨他，一旦她承认这些令人困惑的感情他们会毫无犹疑地认为她中了摄魂咒。

”不是伏地魔砍掉的他的手，金妮。而且这他妈绝不是什么用来搞笑的事情！这是他的手！如果你失去了身体的一部分你会作何感受？你们对秋的遭遇如此难过和悲伤，而当对象换成了德拉科，这就成了滑稽吗？“赫敏厉声喝道，血液在耳朵里砰砰作响，怒气尖锐地扑向她最亲密的朋友们。

”你们是我最好的朋友，我爱你们——你们也知道的——但我不能忍受你们这样的行为，说这中糟糕而部公平的话。因为现在你们仅仅就是残忍。残忍！你们没有理由去喜欢德拉科，但根本不必要对他如此残忍！“ 赫敏爆发后，这三人呆愣片刻，罗恩困惑而受伤地看着她。

”但这仅仅是个玩笑啊，赫敏。我们只是·······我不知道为什么你为那白鼬这么难过。发生什么了，蜜恩？“

赫敏只想给他一拳，”偏离重点了，罗纳德。顺便一提，我已经告诉德拉科停止称呼你黄鼠狼，也许你也能克制叫他白鼬，就我而言，谁也不是啮齿动物！”

“赫敏······”罗恩依然是那副迷惑样。而哈利则低头看着他蜷成拳的手。很好。希望他为自己感到羞愧。接着她开始为自己对朋友们大喊大叫感到抱歉。她深深吸了口气，慢慢舒缓紧张不已的神经。

“赫敏，我们很抱歉。我们只是想知道为什么你为马尔福如此生气。这真的该死的诡异，我无法理解······” 罗恩就是不知道什么时候该闭嘴，什么时候该放下。

“你已经说得很清楚了，你无法理解。但说实话，罗恩，这没什么难理解的。我已经和德拉科相处过了，大部分因为我为他感到抱歉。接着我了解了他一些，就是这样，他不是我想的那么混蛋，而他也绝不是完全的邪恶。就像我说的，他事实上是个不错的同伴。就这些。”她厌烦了争吵。也许妈妈是对的，关于偷听者。卢娜尴尬地坐在床尾，同情地看着赫敏，有一个人看起来明白了挺好的。哈利仍然凝视着他的双手，赫敏不知道他在想什么，罗恩只是失落，金妮······她那眼里是怀疑吗？

赫敏在金妮专注的眼神下不自在地换了换姿势，告诉自己——没什么让金妮怀疑的事情。她努力不想起那个吻，几周以前了。但那记忆如此清晰仿佛就发生在昨日。而昨晚确实有，呃，拥抱。但那并不是什么值得怀疑的事情。再说了，这并不关金妮的事。赫敏脸红了点，在脑海里咒骂。

“你当然能理解我们为什么困惑，是吗赫敏？这是，马尔福······我以为你宁愿往他眼里插一刀也不会对他友好。”哈利有些不安地说道。

“是，我理解。但你知道，不论我是否恨他或是······不在意他，将他在囚禁在那个地窖里，还明知他已经足够安全可以放出来，这样都是非常残酷的。”

“什么？放出来和我们相处？血统背叛者和泥巴种？我确信马尔福会喜欢那样的。”金妮无不嘲讽。

“他并不介意和我待在一起，玩麻瓜游戏或是读麻瓜书籍。”还有喝麻瓜酒，她在心里补充道。

“马尔福？读麻瓜书籍？”罗恩难以置信。

“是的，罗恩。读麻瓜书籍。就像我之前说的，他已经变了。很显然，让你相信的唯一办法是亲眼所见。如果我是你的话，也只有这样才合理。”她努力忽略头骨里的压迫感，“我其实上来是为了通知哈利，我们已经接到了之前求助的魔法部和其他组织的回复。金斯利召开了会议，麦格教授会出席。”

“麦格教授？” 哈利似乎完全忘记了他们刚才争吵的事情，脸上因即将见到前学院长而泛起亮光。离他们上次相见已经一月有余了——她拒绝离开霍格沃茨，在有求必应屋里组织着小型的突击和搜救小队。

“是的，会议十分钟后开始。哈利，其他事情讨论完毕后，我会提出允许德拉科在房子里自由活动的建议——我希望你做正确的事情，在这上面支持我。” 她严肃地看着哈利，而她的朋友则转移了视线，不敢应对她的眼神。

“我会考虑的，好吗蜜恩？” 

”我觉得这并没什么多考虑的，而你只有五分钟就要参加会议了，所以搞快点。“

”蜜恩·······“罗恩请求道，赫敏完全忽略他。她对他实在太过愤怒。甚至有些希望她从未尝试扭转他们的看法，但她不想他们恨他。他不应该承受这个。真的不应该。她甚至希望他们能喜欢他。但她知道那似乎永远不会发生。这一切都太过令人抑郁。

”好了，我们楼下见。“ 她轻声道，快步走出房间，手指按摩着太阳穴来缓解宿醉带来的难受感。


End file.
